Goku the Gamer
by Astroman1000
Summary: Many people wish their life were an RPG. And now Goku has that opportunity, too bad he doesn't even know what a videogame is! Luckily with Bulma by his side our favorite Saiyan will go far! He'll be kinda OP but canon will diverge. M for future content.
1. Girls?

**Hello ! Welcome to not quite my first story but probably my first upload. I have a kinda/sorta story that I started writing in April of 2016 that I plan on uploading eventually… Anyway if you've decided to check out this story I assume you have a basic knowledge of the manhwa the Gamer. There is also a large chance that I will use systems from other RPGs such as Fallout 4's perk system. If and when they show up I'll definitely point them out in an end of chapter footnote or something so people aren't confused. Please be gentle as this is my first story post and I hope you guys like Goku the Gamer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit off of Dragonball or The Gamer**

~GG~

Chapter One: Girls?

Mount Paozu, a glorious example of the beauty of nature untouched. You could walk for hours through forests filled with chirping birds and skittering squirrels. The lakes and rivers you may stumble upon are the clearest of blue and within are fish ranging from the size of a soda can to a car! It is in one of these rivers we see a little naked boy fishing with… his tail? Suddenly a fish even bigger than he, though at a measly three feet tall that's not difficult to do, jumps out of the water!

"HOHHHH!" Goku screamed while delivering a fatal kick to the beast.

Now dressed and dragging the overly large fish along a road back to his home Goku hears an odd sound in the distance. A car of some sort comes speeding at him with someone inside! The girl narrowly avoids crashing into him, but the boy reacts in an… odd way.

"Hey what gives?" He screams, holding his fish close to him he continues yelling. "You monster! You were trying to take my catch weren't you? Well I won't let you!" With that statement Goku, with some difficulty, lifts and throws the car onto its side a sort distance away. Now in a good position to defend himself he takes out his red short staff and yells, "Come on, I'm going to fight you!"

Bulma is mad. She was just racing along some quiet mountain road and some short ass kid gets in her way and then throws her car! What the hell is that? 'What kind of freak is he?' She wonders, 'And did he just call me a weird fairy?' Clawing her way out of the overturned car she takes out her gun and unloads one right into his head. "You little brat!" she screams out.

Unable to dodge the shot Goku tumbles over. "OWWWWWW!" He yells. "Wh-wh-wh-what was that just now? Fairy magic!?"

Well now Bulma doesn't know what to do and just says the first thing that comes to mind, "N… No way! No way! Why didn't you die?"

Getting back up Goku replies, "Dummy! You think something like that would kill me? My body is as strong as stainless steel!" Rearing back his staff Goku prepares to end this fairy monster. "Fairy… this is the end for you!"

Self-preservation kicks in. "W-wait a second! I- I'm not a fairy! I'm a human."

"Eh? A human? Really?"

"Of course! Just like you! Look! Look!"

"Alright then, don't move a muscle." Keeping the so-called "human" at bay with his staff Goku proceeded to circle her in an effort to get a full examination. Satisfied she was a human but still confused Goku reported his findings to her. "You seem different from me somehow… you seem kinda softer and bumpier.

Put off by his statement Bulma replied, "Well, of course I am! You're a big he-man an' I'm a cute li'l girl!"

At this Goku's face lit up with surprise. "G-Girl?" He exclaimed. "You mean… female?"

'Sheesh' "What a country bumpkin! You've never seen a girl before?"

"This is the first time I've seen another human… but my dead grandpa always told me… 'If you ever meet a girl, treat her nice.'"

Mustering up all her womanly charm and winking Bulma replied, "Well, then… don't you think you should get started?"

Completely ignoring her Goku realized something! "So females don't have tails, eh? Man, that's weird."

"Huh?" When the little boy said that Bulma finally realized that a furry brown tail was swishing about behind him. She couldn't help but chuckle. 'What a goon.' She thought, 'He probably thinks wearing that phony tail makes him look like one happenin' dude!' She was brought back to the present when she heard the boy speak again.

"So what is that monster anyway? How'd you catch it?"

"That "monster" happens to be my _car_. People make them."

To that Goku decides to jump atop the overturned vehicle. "So this is a car! I've heard of 'em in stories… Huh. It looks tough… but it ain't much." A stray though flittered across his mind making him realize something. Standing again before the girl he asked, "Whoa, whoa, wait… are you from "civilization"?"

Not wanting to tell this strange boy too much she replied saying, "Well… let's just say I'm from way far west."

Content with the answer Goku picked up his catch and said to the girl, "Come over to my place. You're a girl, so I'll feed you."

Still wary Bulma mumbles, "As long as that's all you do." As she follows the boy she can't help but comment on the fact that he's carrying a giant fish over his shoulder as though it was nothing. "You're pretty strong for a runt."

Filling with pride Goku laughed out loud. "Haw! Haw! Grandpa trained me good!"

'He may be a freak… but I can use that strength of his.'

Finally arriving at a tiny and extremely traditional house Goku pushed open the front double doors with a loud screech. "Not much for home repair are you?"

Ignoring her strange words Goku went up to the pedestal that held his grandfather's greatest possession. "Grandpa, look! It's a female! A human female is in our house!

 **AN: You know what? I hate it when an author rehashes canon exactly and that's what I'm doing. Though admittedly the very beginning of dragonball is not exactly perfectly remembered by all so I'll summarize the first chapter real quick. Otherwise this entire first chapter will be canon and I won't be able to start the gamer stuff.**

 **Basically Bulma sees Goku's dragonball and tells him what it is. Then she tricks him into coming with her to collect all of them. She gets out a bike to replace the car Goku trashed and they go until she needs to go potty. She gets attacked by a pterodactyl (still pissing) and Goku saves her after a gag with the pterodactyl telling him he's her friend. They ride until night and Bulma pulls out a capsule house. More gags about how she's a witch and bath time with Goku. HE REALLY HAS A TAIL SCARY! Instead of a tail girls have an extra butt on their chest, Goku's fourteen… you guys get it? If you really want me to write all this I might but onto the REAL story.**

A groggy Goku wakes up to a high-pitched "ping!" opening his eyes he sees a blue screen floating about arm length away from his head. The screen said (Let's assume Goku can read basic stuff)

 **You have slept comfortably on the floor. Your HP has been restored by 75%.**

Confused at the prompt but uncaring Goku turned to look at Bulma only to see that her "pillow" was in full view. "Whoa! Well, her pillow's not as big as Grandpa's… but I can sure give it a try." Goku proceeds to get onto Bulma's bed and lay his head on her exposed crotch. Confused at the lack of… softness Goku closely investigates Bulma's crotch. Unable to see anything he takes off her panties only to receive the shock of his life! A guttural scream rips itself from his throat, "EEEEEEYAAAAA!"

Confused, tired, and a bit scared Bulma awakens. "What!? What!? What happened!? Whatsa matter!?"

A horrified and slightly cower Goku barely stammers out, "Y-y-y-you've l-l-lost your ba-ba-ba-ba—"

Scared but now for her dragonballs Bulma leaps out of her bed. "I've lost my dragonballs?" Searching her bag she quickly finds them finally allowing her to take a breath and calm down. "What the… they're right here idiot!" She turns to Goku and in an admonishing tone yells out, "Geez, you freaked me out! Stop having nightmares, will you?"

After everything calmed down and Goku is back in his typical Gi he realizes that that weird blue box is still floating around in the peripheral of his vision. Thinking that maybe Bulma will have some insight he turns to he and asks, " Hey Bulma, you see that blue box over here? I don't know what it means?"

Turning to see the odd monkey boy gesturing to thin air Bulma assumes he's playing some sort of joke on her… or he's crazy which, from what little she knows of him, is quite possible. "Stop playing around Goku there's nothing there."

Confused at her dismissal Goku becomes indignant. Lightly stomping his foot and sticking out his bottom lip he says, "But it is there! Look, it says 'You have slept com-com-comfort-ably comfortably on the floor. Your HP has been restored by 75%'… yeah."

Now Bulma was even more confused. Goku sounded as though he was reading a prompt from a videogame, but he was clearly an uneducated, uncivilized country bumpkin that lived alone. There's no way he's ever even _heard_ of a videogame. Intrigued Bulma asked him, "Is there a little button like an arrow somewhere on the screen?"

"Screen?"

"The blue box Goku."

Looking at the now named screen Goku found what Bulma was talking about to the bottom right of the screen. "Oh, yeah, there is."

"Press it."

"Ok… Whoa! It went away!"

"Hmmm…" Now Bulma was sure it was like a videogame. But how? Does he have some sort of super powers that make his life a videogame? Was it like this before? "Goku have you ever seen that sort of stuff before?"

"No."

A louder hmm escaped Bulma's throat. Magic? Gods? …the dragonball? He has been in close proximity to it his entire life, then what about her? Well the one she found was in a basement… but why now? Her? This is going to take some studying. Then a thought popped into her brilliant brain. "Hey Goku, can you say 'stats'?"

"Uhh… ok. Stats! Whoa!" Before him Goku suddenly saw a large blue screen appear and this one had a whole bunch of words on it!

"What's it say Goku?"

"A whole bunch of stuff… let me see…"

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 26**

 **HP: 700/700 [Red Bar]**

 **KP: 820/820 [Yellow Bar]**

 **MP: 100/100 [Blue Bar]**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 45**

 **Vit: 35**

 **Dex: 30**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

…that's it." Goku said after reading everything on the page.

'That seems high.' Bulma thinks to herself. "Hey Goku look at me for a sec."

Turning to her Goku is mildly surprised by the floating words above her head!

"Do you see anything?"

"Yeah."

Huffing angrily at his lack of tact Bulma then says through clenched teeth, "What do you see? Can you read it to me?"

"Oh! Ok. It says…"

 **Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Lvl: 10 Bulma Briefs**

"Uwaah! Only level ten!?" A slightly offended and ashamed Bulma screamed out. "This can't go on! I wonder how much Goku's… ability is like those games I sometimes see and hear about.' "Hey Goku can you say 'party'?"

"Party! Hmm… there's just a bug blue box with my name and level and those bars, only reeeaallllyyyyy tiny."

'Here goes nothing' "Ok now say 'Invite: Bulma."

"Ok, Invite: Bulma!"

To Bulma's surprise and joy before her floated a blue box much like the one Goku described. It said:

 **You have been invited to join Goku Son's party. So you accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

"Hell yes! I accept" Pressing Y for what she assumed was 'Yes' Bulma turned to Goku and was delighted to see floating above his head…

 **Lvl: 26 Goku Son**

"Ooh I know! Goku sit down relax this is going to take a while."

"Aww Bulma! I gotta train!"

Doubting her ability to control the rambunctious hick Bulma conceded. "Sheesh ok, but you better not get lost! And be back soon… get us breakfast!" 'I'm starving, coffee is great but hopefully the tiny Hercules will get us some game and he'll cook it up.'

Happy to follow Bulma's orders Goku went out to start his day leaving our favorite genius with nothing but time and a new "toy."

'Alright then, I'm assuming I will have similar capabilities as Goku so using what I've heard from those guys who play videogames a lot I should be able to figure most if not all of this out.' "User Interface!" When she said those words a neat blue menu screen popped up before her. "Wow! This is going to be awesome!" At the top of the screen there were multiple tabs, which read from left to right: Char. Info, Inventory, Skills, Perks, Quests, Rel., and Options. Bulma's character page read as follows:

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Race: Human**

 **Jobs: High School Student**

 **Junior Inventor**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 40/40**

 **KP: 102/102  
MP: 500/500**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 2**

 **Vit: 2**

 **Dex: 2  
Int: 25**

 **Wis: 7**

 **Luk: 2**

 **Charm: 10**

 **Active Quest: Hunt for the Dragonballs!**

 **Summary: Raised from birth by one of the richest couples in the world Bulma Briefs has taken after her father showing a level of genius found only once a generation. Showing her genius through her invention of the dragon radar, handheld radar keyed into the faint energy released by the dragonballs, she is on a quest to find them so that she can wish for the perfect boyfriend…**

 **Exp: 100/1,600 [Purple Bar]**

All of that information was on the left hand side of the screen except for the experience bar, which stretched from on side to the other along the bottom. On the right side of the screen was a detailed 3D model of herself, still in the long shirt she used as pajamas, surrounded by small horizontal lines. Only one line was filled in and it said: **Worn** **Long Shirt**. Seeing that finally startled Bulma enough to get dressed and ready for the day, after dismissing the screen.

After her morning rituals Bulma sat at the small table in the capsule house prepared to dive deeper into this magnificent ability. "Character Page!" She yelled wanting to see her stats so that she could figure out what to improve. 'Hmmm… all my stats are low except for my intelligence… obviously. I wonder if I could make them better by doing something other than leveling up…' Willing to test her theory and seeing how pathetic her physical stats were Bulma resolved to exercise for the next hour, something she could honestly say she's never done before in her life. Happy to have put on some shorts and a loose shirt instead of her typical fashions Bulma got down and started doing push-ups.

"Argh! Push-ups suck!" Bulma exclaimed. After a measly ten minutes of trying to continuously do pushups Bulma was a sweaty mess slumped in the ground. But to her delight, and the source of some newfound vigor, she heard a high-pitched "ping" and when she looked up Bulma nearly jumped for joy. The blue screen read:

 **Congratulations! Through vigorous and continuous exercise your Strength and Vitality have each gone up by one. Keep up the good work!**

When the sweaty blob that was Bulma finally got back into her seat she took a deep breath and said, "Stats!" Upon seeing them she was delighted. They now read:

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **KP: 122/122**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 3**

 **Vit: 3**

 **Dex: 2**

 **Int: 25**

 **Wis: 7**

 **Luk: 2**

 **Charm: 10**

She couldn't help but let out a loud "Whoop!" when she read them. That confirms her theory making the goal of getting better and stronger even easier. Wait… but why? 'Well, if that pterodactyl was anything to go by then this quest of mine can be a perilous one. It would be nice to be able to defend myself without having to rely on Goku. But that is the whole reason I brought him along… I'm not going to be suddenly flinging about spells, I'm sure he'll have to protect me from big threats still. Not to mention this ability will no doubt accelerate my learning if the way I gained stats after only a bit of exercise is anything to go by. I'll have to keep him close even if he can be insufferable.

But intelligence _is_ a stat. That means I can probably spontaneously make him smarter if he levels up. If my stats were anything to go by it seems we'll get five stat points per level meaning Goku could be a smart as me in a only four levels! He seems to be following my lead, and a smarter Goku would probably be more bearable. Not to mention he is around my age… maybe… maybe I could mold him into the perfect boyfriend? Then I could use that wish for something else, like the secrets of the universe or strong magical powers. UGH what am I saying, I met this boy yesterday and he's dumb as a rock and I most definitely don't want a midget for a boyfriend, three feet tall! What kind of person is three feet tall? Maybe he's not human, that would explain the tail.'

Having derailed her own musings Bulma turned her attention back to the Stat screen, but noticed there weren't any tabs along the top. 'Maybe if I say specific pages I don't get the option to switch, let's see.' "UI… yes!" Now she doesn't have to say "User Interface" all the time, what a mouthful. The screen that came up before was once again before her still on the Character Info page. Bulma then clicked on the Inventory tab only to be disappointed by its emptiness. She then looked around and her eyes finally settled upon her empty coffee mug. With the slightest bit of trepidation Bulma took the mug into her hands and gently pushed it into the blue screen filled with empty white boxes arranged in neat rows. Despite expecting the outcome Bulma was still amazed, the inventory now had a white box filled with a tiny image of a coffee mug. Tapping on the mug a small summary appeared before Bulma covering up a good portion of the UI screen.

 **Empty Mug**

 **A used coffee mug, a faint smell suggests it had recently held coffee. Can be used as a weapon in a desperate situation.**

 **Damage: 1**

 **Durability: 5/5**

"Well that's neat." She remarked. "I wonder if…" she then reached into the screen with the intent of picking up the mug and after a moment she felt the mug on her hand! Withdrawing her hand she steeled herself for her next test. With but a flick of her wrist Bulma sent the mug flying through the air and into the inventory. "Hell yes!" An ecstatic Bulma yelled out. 'That means I might be able to block projectiles with my Inventory! I wonder what it's like in there…' The thought prompted Bulma to get up and make another cup of coffee. When it was finished she carefully placed the full mug into the inventory. Once again a small image of a mug filled the upper right box, but this time it was upright and Bulma could see the brown liquid within the cup. Just like last time Bulma pressed on the mug and a notably longer summary appeared.

 **Coffee Mug**

 **A hot cup o' joe ready to be drunk! Can be used as a weapon in desperate situations. Hot coffee may cause** _ **burn**_ **status effect.**

 **Damage: 5**

 **Durability: 5/5**

 **If ingested the high amount of caffeine can "cure" the** _ **exhausted**_ **or** _ **lazy**_ **statuses. If ingested by a player without any sort of statuses the coffee has a 60% chance of causing the** _ **hyper**_ **status. 1 cup= 1 hour**

After absorbing all of the information Bulma was surprised to see what were clearly hyperlinks on the words burn, exhausted, lazy, and hyper. Curiosity peaked Bulma clicked on the word "burn" and another much smaller screen appeared.

 **Burn**

 **The burn status effect is one of the more dangerous ones as it causes continuous damage to the player. Damage received is variable depending on the amount of damage that caused the burn. Burns have a chance to inspire fear and terror in enemies causing them as well as their allies to flee. A terrified player might not attack even if they want to.**

'Well that's good to know. I assume the other statuses are exactly what I think they are and that there are others like poison, confusion, and slow. All this info is great but I wonder if I can do it on my own.' Bulma once again reached into the Inventory and took out her coffee mug, pondering it for a moment Bulma then began to yell out a couple of phrases she hoped would work. "Info! Description! Status? See? Tell me dammit!... Observe?" Suddenly a small box appeared above the mug holding the same description that she saw in the inventory box. Then _another_ screen appeared this time directly in front Bulma.

 **Congratulations! Through a certain act a special skill has been created!**

 **Observe Lvl: 1**

 **Observe allows the player to see the basic description of the people and items around them. Right now the player will be able to see another character's Name, Level, Title, HP, KP, and MP. Characters with levels far above the player's own will only show their name and title unless secret. Inaccessible information will appear as ? where numbers or words normally would.**

'Now that's really interesting, now I have surefire way to figure out when someone can eviscerate me without a second thought. More importantly I know when my… valorous protector should back off. I also noticed **Observe** has a level, I wonder if all abilities have levels.' Bulma then dismissed all of the open windows because at that point her vision was quite cluttered with blue boxes leaving only the UI screen. She pressed the Skills tab and ended up… disappointed.

 **Combat Moves:**

 **NA**

 **Utility Moves:**

 **Observe Lvl. 1**

 **Skills:**

 **N/A**

 **Powered Passives:**

 **NA**

"I… wow, uhhhh… Okay." 'Maybe Perks will have more for me.'

 **Perks:**

 **Super Genius- The gods of genetics have favored you and all your life you've absorbed information like a sponge!**

 **Double stat gains from learning or being taught. +1 Int every level.**

 **Inventor: You've always been a tinkerer and your results have been more than adequate.**

 **+50% Exp. Earned towards Mechanics and Technology. Easier Int gains.**

 **Beauty: Your pretty and everyone knows it.**

 **+25% Exp. towards Seduction and Bartering skills. Easier charm gains.**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Vain: You got it! And you know you got it! You also let everyone else around you know.**

 **-15% Rep. Gain.**

 **Special Perks:**

 **Capsule Corp Heir- As heir to the Capsule Corporation Bulma has a lot to live up to and look forward to in life. This has put her into the social circles of many of her father's colleagues but alienated her with those her age.**

 **+50% Rep. gain with Scientists and Inventors. +50% Rep. gain with Bachelors. -25% Rep gain within Generation. +50% Persuasion with those who recognize her status. +5% chance for random acts of kindness from strangers. +25% Exp. Earned towards Mercantile, Management, Bartering, Tinkering, and Technology. Easier Int gains.**

 **Invited Gamer- You might not be The Gamer but you are sure as hell getting the benefits. Your life is now a game and as such damage you receive won't be as obvious and you will rarely scar. Be warned, if your health reaches 0 you will die, there is no reset button.**

 **Passives:**

 **NA**

Bulma didn't know how to feel; on one hand this was spectacular. She gets to live life as if it were a videogame meaning meaningful progression that would occur over decades such as high strength stats and high wisdom stats can be done immediately. In the course of a few weeks she could be smarter and wiser than her father! The thought was mind blowing. Not to mention these perks were fantastic and geared so much towards intelligence not exploiting them would be wasteful. If she follows how these games typically function that means she had the potential to be a great witch which would be a magnificent foil to Goku's brute force hand to hand combat style. On the other hand mortality and her flaws are being thrust in her face. 'Am I really vain? Is that how people think of me? And what if I die? If I want to level up I might have to fight… can I do that? Maybe I should just tell Goku to dismiss me and I'll forget this ever happened. No. There's no way I could forget, not when there is a quantitative way to decide whether I'm the smartest in the world. I will be great one day, but with Goku by my side… I know I'll be far greater, it's worth the risks.'

A calm settled over Bulma, in that moment she realized her life just took a drastic turn and f she follows the path, there's no going back. Unfortunately this calm was interrupted when she heard a loud knocking on her door.

~GG~

 **AN: We'll see Goku and Turtle next chapter and I'm hoping to actually diverge canon a bit more. Obviously this chapter was an info dump though more will be coming I wanted Bulma to be knowledgeable enough to begin to take advantage of the system and essentially mold Goku into a great warrior. The rest of the information will be sprinkled in; I know at the very least that I really want to see a dungeon so that will be happening either the next chapter or the third. I just need to find a place to put it because in canon the first adventure takes place over the course of like four days, which is super short, but I don't want to wait until Roshi's training for a dungeon. Please review as I value the opinions of others, in particular to answer the question of whether or not to write out the entire beginning portion of Dragonball.**

 **The System: In case anyone was wondering how this system works I will explain it here. A level 0 character will have no stats, a level 1 has five, and so every level up will garner a player five stat points to spend. For example Goku, at level 26, has 130 stat points spread throughout the seven stats. I also tried to make sure that a character's stats make sense to their nature and abilities like Goku's physical stats and Bulma's high Intelligence. HP and MP are straightforward in that for each stat point in Vitality you get 20 HP and for each stat point in Intelligence you get 20 MP. I have MP because Baba exists as does magic and… I got an idea. Ki is slightly more confusing in that to figure out what determines the amount of Ki you have I went to the wiki. From what it says, with references to the manga and Akira Toriyama quotes, I decided to have the total be Strength plus Vitality plus 1/5 of Wisdom plus Intelligence. If the wisdom intelligence thing seems low the reasoning is twofold. One, I didn't want this to turn into hyper-leveling Intelligence because it's the smartest choice. Two, Goku's dumb and still strong as balls so Mind can't be all that important unless its mental fortitude which can attribute to Vitality a bit. Finally this is still evolving so I might pull a "system update" somewhere down the road.**

 **I also don't have a beta and would greatly appreciate one. I think I did an ok job but an outside opinion can be critical. That's why I'd love reviews! Hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll probably update within two weeks time especially since I have other stories I'm trying to write.**

 **Thx ;)**

 **5/28 Made some edits based on calculations for experience needed to level up. Also some grammar fixes. I'll always strive to improve my stories. So please call me out on logic, grammar, and continuity errors and any other errors you see. Thank you again readers.**


	2. Goku can Learn!

**Hello Readers! This is the next chapter of my Goku the Gamer story and if you're still here I hope you like it! Something of note is that I've posted a parallel to this story that will quite simply be stats for this story. I'm willing to most of anything you guys want there be it explanations or just chapter-to-chapter character stats. Finally please review and give me your ideas and opinions, I want this story to be the best it can be.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own nor make profit off of Dragonball or The Gamer.**

~GG~

Chapter 1 Summary: While on her quest to find the dragonballs girl genius and all around hottie Bulma Briefs runs into a real wild boy who goes by the name of Goku Son. Realizing she can use his absurd strength to her advantage she convinces the boy to come along on her quest, but on the morning of the next day she discovers something even more miraculous: this boy can live his life as a videogame! After joining his "party" Bulma spent the rest of the day figuring out how the power works and how to take advantage of it until she was interrupted by a knock on her front door.

~GG~

Chapter 2: Goku Can Learn!

Getting up to answer the loud knock Bulma opened the door find Goku… holding up a big ass turtle as if it was his new best friend. Taking a deep breath to quell her rising anger already twitching eyebrow Bulma began to speak very slowly, just to make sure the monkey boy in front of her understood everything that she said. "Goku? What are you doing with a turtle?"

And to her surprise it was the turtle that responded! "I'm terribly sorry ma'am, but can I bother you for some salt water and a spot of seaweed on the side?"

"Uhhhh, wah-? I mean… ok? Let me see." As she said that Bulma rushed inside and filled up a bucket with water and a good bit of salt. After bringing the bucket back out she said, "I'm sorry but we don't have any seaweed…" Not that it mattered since the moment she had placed the bucket before the turtle he started drinking like a man… err… turtle, possessed.

After he finished he said, "Ah… Thank you! Thank you so much! But I should explain why I'm out here, you see… I'm a turtle.

"And what am I? Blind!?" An irate Bulma yelled. Honestly it seemed as though she had a magnet for idiots.

Simply ignoring her anger and frustration Turtle continued, "I'm a sea turtle, to be precise… but I went gathering mushrooms, don't you know, and… well, dash it all! I took a wrong turn! I've been wandering about for the past year, hoping to find my way back to the sea…"

"Wow." Said Goku giving his valuable input.

Bulma on the other felt a bit a pity for the creature and decided to inform him of his situation. "But you've been going in the exactly wrong direction! And you've gone a long, _long_ way!" Whipping out her trusty map Bulma figured out exactly how far they were from the ocean. "The sea is to the south… about 120 kilometers!

Absolutely flabbergasted Turtle stuttered out a reply, "120…? Oh dear, oh dear…"

Goku, bless his soul, decided to help immediately, "Hey you want us to take you to that "sea" thing?"

Turtle practically lit up, "Would you really? Oh joy!"

At this point Bulma had to interject, she only had 30 days left to find the dragonballs! But her retort died in her throat when a large blue screen appeared.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **To the Sea!: A poor, lost sea turtle needs your help to get back home!**

 **Objectives: Bring Turtle to the sea.**

 **Bonus Objectives: ?**

 **Quest Completion Rewards: 1,000 EXP, ?, ?, ?**

 **Bonus Rewards: ?, ?**

 **Quest Failure: 100 EXP, Failure to complete Quest "Hunt for the Dragonballs"**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

To the confusion of Turtle the pretty young girl suddenly stopped moving as if to read something, then to his left he heard the boy with the tail start yelling at the girl.

"Hey Bulma! Check dis out issa one of those blue screen thingies!"

"Yes, yes Goku I can see it too, remember the thing I asked you to do?"

"Oh… Yeah!" Parties...

Shaking her head at the boy's over simplistic nature she turned back to the sea turtle. "Excuse me Mr. Turtle? Can you give Goku and I a moment to discuss some things?" She then turned to Goku and grabbed one of his stubby arms and dragged him into her hoi-poi capsule house shutting the door behind her and leaving a very confused turtle behind.

Once she got him to sit down Bulma began to explain to Goku what he was seeing. "Ok Goku, can you read what the blue screen says."

"I, uh… I think." He stuttered quite unsure of himself.

"All right so tell me." She commanded.

And he did, rather… he tried. It quickly became evident to Bulma that his vocabulary and general knowledge of the Japanese language needed a lot of attention. 'With his ridiculous strength, vitality, and dexterity stats it will be easy to have him spend whatever stats he gains on intelligence and wisdom.'

"All right Goku, how about you tell me what we're supposed to do now."

"Well, we gotta take the turtle to this "sea" thing…"

"And?" She pushed trying to see if she could train his mind without a level up like she did her strength and vitality.

"And if we do some other stuff we get extra stuff? Whoa!" At that point Bulma noticed a blue screen pop up in front of Goku.

 **Congratulations!**

 **By thinking things through and trying extra hard to understand your Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by one point!**

After reading that Bulma jumped up out of her seat and started to do a silly little jig. "Booya! I was right, I was right, I was right, I was right…" this continued for almost a minute until Goku stopped her.

"Um, about what?"

"Oh Goku don't you see?" Goku stared at her with side, unblinking eyes. "...Ok, dumb question. Goku, this power you have is absolutely amazing, with it you and I, we can get so much stronger, faster, smarter, probably more so than anyone… ever!"

"I can get stronger?" Of course that was all Goku picked up from Bulma's speech.

"Yes Goku you can get stronger, but you can also get smarter!"

"Eh, why would I want to get "smarter"? Is it something you eat?"

Bulma nearly face planted. 'Ok… this is really bad, but since his stats are so low I can probably get them high with only a few nights of studying. He's so strong and probably a fighter, wouldn't it be great if he was a _smart_ fighter?' "No Goku it's not something you eat. Being smarter is very important, wouldn't you like to know about things that you don't understand? Like the word "smarter" or the "sea," you actually seemed a bit confused on that word too. Do you know what it means?"

"…No…" he replied with his head turned down sounding a bit solemn.

"Oh Goku, when you're smart you wont have to feel that way, it's an icky feeling isn't it?"

At this point he had his hands behind his back and was slowly making circles on the ground with his right foot. "Yeah, I don't like it."

Seeing the energetic boy like this almost broke her heart. She couldn't help but bring the chibi into her arms, something he did not struggle against at all; further cementing her belief that this was tearing him up. "It's ok Goku, it's ok. I'm super duper smart and I'll help you be just like me. From now on if you don't know a word or what someone means when they're talking to you just ask me and I'll explain. Hopefully you'll get more screens like the one before and you'll be as smart as me in no time. Let's start with the word "sea." You know what a river is?"

Goku perked up a little recognizing something he was quite familiar with. He turned to Bulma with big watery eyes, "Yeah."

'Aww, he's so cute like this.' "Well a sea is like a really big river that you can't see the other side of. Rivers actually tend to lead to seas… Hmm… You know how there are trees right? So a bunch of trees make a forest. You know what a forest is?

Slightly less teary eyed since he was beginning to understand her Goku answered, "Yeah."

"Good, good. So a lotta trees make a forest right? Just like trees in a forest the sea is a whole bunch of water. So much water that it would take a long time to get to the other side. Make sense?" Now Bulma was a bit nervous, if this worked, things would go so smoothly when it came to molding her future boyfriend. Yes, she's decided. He may be a bit short and a bit younger but if she brought him home? The possibilities were endless. It probably wouldn't take long for him to be as smart as her; she'd finally have someone her age she could call an equal. Not to mention they shared such a huge and intimate secret, something she would make sure he understood as he got older, and hopefully grew. Seriously he's so muscular there's no way he _wouldn't_ get taller.

"Y-yeah… Yeah! I think I do! Thanks a lot Bulma you're the best!" Goku had finally returned to his plucky self and hopped onto the floor and out of Bulma's arms. It was then that several boxes appeared before our heroes.

 **Congratulations! Through a special action a Utility Skill has been created!**

 **Teaching (Passive) Lvl: 1**

 **This skill represents how well the player can teach someone else. As the level of the skill increases the player will be able to teach even the most complicated of subjects to the dumbest of people.**

 **Various ratios apply but the most basic is the most relevant.**

 **20% chance to teach a moderate difficulty subject to someone with Int 15 or higher.**

 **Congratulations! Through a special action a Utility Skill has been created!**

 **Comforting (Passive) Lvl: 1**

 **This skill represents how well the player is able to comfort someone else. Can be used to bring another character out of the** **sad** **state or just make someone feel cared for in general. A successful comforting will tend to increase your reputation with the character you comforted. An unsuccessful comforting will tend to have no negative effect on your reputation with a character but holds the possibility of lowering it. At higher levels the player can even cure the depression ailment.**

 **Various ratios will apply but the most basic is the most relevant.**

 **20% chance to cheer up a moderately sad character.**

 **Congratulations!**

 **Through use of the skills teaching and comforting to help Goku your Charisma has increased by one.**

 **Congratulations!**

 **By helping Goku more than anyone ever has since his grandfather mysteriously died you reputation has increased. You are now Friends with Goku.**

'Oh my, this is, this is so much. If I keep helping Goku, and stuff like this keeps happening? Wow… I could be a teacher, a therapist, even a model if my charisma keeps going up! All right, dismiss these to study them further later… and let's see what happened to Goku.' Turning to the boy who was trying to read the screen, without any prompting from her, Bulma smiled. "Ok Goku, what did you get?"

"Um, it says here that by listening to you my int-, intelli-, intelligence has increased by one. Yup." Feeling proud of himself for reading the big word Goku retuned her smile.

'Now that I think about it, I haven't read what the different statistics actually do…' "Good job Goku! Now, do you know what intelligence means? Hmm, I thought so; intelligence shows how smart you are. Why don't you try and press on the word 'intelligence' and see if anything pops up?"

Goku did so and to Bulma's unending joy a new blue screen did appear. Instructing Goku to sit next to her at the table she decide to read it aloud so that things can get going quicker, they still had a quest to go on!

 **Statistics: What are they?**

 **Strength**

 **Strength, shortened to Str in your character and statistics pages, is a representation of how strong you are. Quite simply the stronger you are the more you can lift. Strength is the statistic used for things like figuring out how hard your punches hit as well as the damage of the various tools and weapons you might use. Strength checks are used to determine whether or not you are successful in certain strength based action such as moving heavy doors. All stats can be used in different checks that specifically apply to them. Checks are never dice rolls.**

 **Vitality**

 **Vitality, shortened to Vit in your character and statistics pages, is a representation of how many hits you can take. Vitality is the stat used to determine how much HP you have, quite simply 20 health points are gained for each point of Vitality you have. Vitality is also the stat used to determine your resistance to physical status ailments such as burn, poison, paralysis, etc. Higher vitality means that these ailments are shortened in duration and low-level ailments may not even take hold. Vitality also directly translates to endurance meaning the more you have the more you can do. For example a character with a high vitality stat could sprint a marathon and finish without being even the slightest bit winded. Finally vitality attributes to a character's longevity and HP regen. Living to the age of 500 while still looking 30 is easily attainable for characters that have vitality stats in the 100+ range.**

 **Dexterity**

 **Dexterity, shortened to Dex in your character and statistics pages, is a representation of how quickly you can react to things as well as how fast you are. A high dexterity is vital for dodging hits and preforming acrobatic feats. Dexterity is also the stat used when determining the damage of certain weapons or skills such as Sneak Attack. Accuracy with ranged weapons uses the dexterity stat as well as unconventially using melee weapons as ranged ones. Dexterity is extremely important to determine how successful a character is when trying to accomplish delicate tasks such as surgery or watch making.**

 **Intelligence**

 **Intelligence, shortened to Int in you character and statistics pages, is a representation how smart you are. Intelligence is used when trying to understand various topics such as mathematics, engineering and knitting. A high intelligence makes you a good student and as such it is very easy to be taught in a classroom. Intelligence directly affects your MP in that 20 mana points are added for each intelligence point. Intelligence also affects the amount Exp that is earned from any source, one point of intelligence equals a 1% experience gain. Intelligence is also the stat used to determine the damage and usefulness of your spells. Some spells even have intelligence prerequisites in order to use them.**

 **Wisdom**

 **Wisdom, shortened to Wis in your character and statistics pages, is a representation of how well you make good decisions. A character with high wisdom will make better choices when faced with a decision or dilemma, which can sometimes be vital to survival. Wisdom is the stat used to determine you MP regen. As with vitality, wisdom is a percent regen, so having one point in wisdom means you regenerate a single percent of mana in an hour; same with vitality. Wisdom is also important for riddle solving and high concept comprehension as well as alternate applications. The spell fireball can also be used to light fire or as a torch in a pinch, these ideas and discoveries come to a player when they have high wisdom.**

 **Luck**

 **Luck, shortened to Luk in your character and statistics pages, is a representation of… well… randomness. Having a high luck stat directly affects your chances of a critical hit or getting the jackpot at a slot machine. A low luck could mean that that bullet you shot ricocheted off the enemy and hit you or an ally instead! Luck also directly affects how much as well as the grade of the loot an enemy drops once defeated. In the great adventure called life things happen that a player has no control over such as floods or meteor showers or even whether or not an enemy has a big sword or a little one! Luck affects all these things, extremely lucky characters will make it so that mobs have badly distributed stats, or whether or not that meteor that fell nearby holds a rare ore or an alien weapon. Luck is the little things, and the big things, and everything in between!**

 **Charisma**

 **Charisma, shortened to Charm in your character and statistics pages, is a representation of how easily you can persuade another character. It also affects things such as physical beauty and the seduction skill. Having a high charisma stat is integral to how nicely a character, especially a stranger will treat you. Basically anything that has to do with social interaction will be made easier with a high charisma stat. Getting people to see your way is very important when gaining allies and supporters. Politicians tend to need very high charisma stats. Skill wise the success of interrogation and seduction rely heavily on having a charisma stat.**

 **Ki**

 **Ki is a resource much like Health and Mana though determining the amount you have is a bit more complicated than it is with the other two. As a simple formula Ki is Vitality + Strength + 1/5(Wisdom+Intelligence) all multiplied by a factor of 10. A simple example would be: a level 14 character has evenly spread out stat points meaning 10 in each stat. So HP would be 200, MP would be 200, and KP would be 240. Ki is kind of like life energy meaning having zero KP means death or entering a death like state. Ki is the resource used for specific attacks much like how mana is used for spells.**

"Huuu, that was a lot to read. All right then Goku, what didn't you understand?" It was at that point that Turtle decided to take a nap outside to wait for these humans who may or may not help him, but it's better than wandering lost and alone!

"Not much Bulma…" he began to lower his head and she could imagine the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry Goku we'll figure out, ok?" And that's what they did. For the next hour or so Bulma diligently filled Goku's head with the knowledge vital to figuring out his powers. Her teaching skill leveled up twice and her reputation went up even more with Goku, she made a mental note to check out the Rel. tab later on. Goku on the other hand gained two more intelligence points; he could practically feel his brain growing! 'Bulma's the best I hope we're friends forever!' were the innocent thoughts of our favorite wild boy.

"Got it all Goku?"

"Yeah I do, I really do Bulma, thank you so much!"

"So, what are you going to do when you level up then? You get skill points for ever level, what will you do with them?"

Thinking long and hard Goku answered after about a minute. "I'm going to put all my points in intelligence so I can be smart like you! I mean, I'm already super strong, I think it would be good to be smarter." Another blue screen appeared before the monkey boy.

 **Congratulations!**

 **By thinking things through and coming to a smart conclusion your Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by one.**

After reading the popup Bulma laughed and clapped her hands. "Good job Goku, you know what? You've been getting a lot of stat points let's see what you character page looks like."

"How do I do that again?"

"Just say: 'UI.'"

"UI. Whoa." This time the blue screen was quite large and seemed to have little tabs along the top with small words in the, or at least they looked like words. 'I think Bulma said these were abbreviations like in the "What are Statistics" page.' The UI was open to the character page as was the default.

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: Mountain Man**

 **Race: ?**

 **Jobs: NA**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **KP: 834/834**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 45**

 **Vit: 35**

 **Dex: 30**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 7**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Active Quest: Hunt for the Dragonballs!**

 **Summary: Found and raised by his Grandpa Gohan at a young age all Goku has ever known is Mount Paozu. As such, not until he met Bulma Goku's education had only reached a second grade level; everything else was the martial arts Gohan taught him. One tragic day when Goku was about eight years old he woke up to find Gohan dead in a large footprint. Then all alone Goku continued to survive and train. He doesn't know who his parents are or if he's even human, even now he doesn't understand why he must never look at a full moon. Truly a mysterious boy.**

 **Exp: 5,050/18,800**

'Well then that's interesting…' Bulma thought. "Hey Goku, at least now we know for sure that you're not human! Huh? That's good right?..." When she finally looked at him it was easy to tell that he was… unsure. 'I guess doubling his intelligence has really affected his sense of self, and now this?' "Goku listen, you are great and awesome and wonderful no matter what race you are if you're some other sort of human or even an alien, I'll always be your friend ok?"

Hearing those words filled Goku with a happiness he couldn't even describe; it was like a hug from Grandpa Gohan… or Bulma. It was then that Goku practically tackled the girl with a hug.

"Teehee, oh Goku what am I going to do with you?" Practically cradling the small boy as he buried his head in her shoulder Bulma noticed a new screen appear before her.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have reached the highest platonic relationship level with Goku: Exalted.**

 **Goku practically worships the ground you walk; he will follow you to the ends of the earth and will do most anything you ask of him without question. Reputation gains are increased by a factor of 10. Unfortunately due to a special debuff Goku will never be able to attain romantic relationship levels with any character or player.**

"What?" She shrieked, startling Goku who jumped just a bit. "Oh, sorry Goku. Just give me a minute to figure out what to do." 'Argh this kills so much of my plan what the hell… guess we better look at his perks page.' She focused on the boy on her lap. "Hey Goku, why don't you go to the UI screen and hit the little Skills tab, ok?"

After a second of getting off of her lap and finding the tab, the UI screen changed. 'Hoo boy' was Bulma's first thought.

 **Combat Moves:**

 **Jan Ken Lvl: 10**

 **A silly but effective martial art move taught to Goku by his Grandpa Gohan that is based of off the game Jan-Ken (Rock paper scissors). Goku will shout out rock, paper, and scissors in whatever order he needs to make the last thing he says the attack he uses. He can use them all in conjunction with each other for absolutely devastating damage.**

 **Rock- A straight punch between the eyes. May cause stun.**

 **10+Str physical damage**

 **Paper- a fast and strong chop. May deal piercing damage.**

 **10+Dex physical damage.**

 **Scissors- A stab to both eyes at the same time using one hand. May cause blindness.**

 **5+Str piercing damage. Easily crits.**

 **When all moves are used at once the final damage is doubled. (Critical damage is always calculated last)**

 **Utility Moves:**

 **NA**

 **Powered Passives:**

 **?- ? Lvl: ?**

 **?**

 **?**

'That's almost as bad as mine, though, at least he _can_ fight.' "Well, at least you've got something which is a lot more than my nothing, let's go to the Perks tab ok? Let's see…"

 **Skills:**

 **Kame Style Martial Arts Lvl: 5**

 **Since Gohan trained under The Great Turtle Hermit and mastered the Kame style it was one of the only things he could impart upon Goku to defend himself.**

 **5% increase to damage when using Kame Style Martial Arts.**

 **Bastardized Bo-Ken Lvl: 10**

 **Having used the power pole for so long Goku has created his own mish mash of Bo staff techniques. It's crude but effective.**

 **5% increase to Bo staff damage.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery Lvl: 5**

 **This skill measures the player's mastery with all blunt weapons i.e. poles, bats, hammers, etc.**

 **5% increase to damage dealt by blunt weapons.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Master Level: 10**

 **Measure the player's mastery with hand-to-hand combat.**

 **10% damage increase to damage dealt by hand-to-hand techniques i.e. punches, kicks, head butts, tail smacks, etc.**

 **Perks:**

 **Mountain Man- You are one with nature and nature thinks that's pretty cool.**

 **Increased Awareness while in Nature. Luck is doubled while in Nature.**

 **Hard Headed- You've got thick skull, literally.**

 **Small chance to receive reduced damage from any attack.**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Uneducated [Curable]- Grandpa Gohan loved you but he didn't give you much of an education before he died. You're practically a caveman!**

 **Reduced Intelligence gains**

 **Player will generally have reduced rep. gains from other characters.**

 **Severe Head Trauma [Incurable*]- As a baby you were quite the feisty one, always causing a raucous and breaking things. That is until one day when Grandpa Gohan brought you on a walk and you got out of the carrier! Unfortunately you fell down a deep ravine and, can you believe it? You split your head wide open. It was come and go for a while but you lived and from then on you acted like the most pleasant and agreeable child ever.**

 **Severely reduced Int, Wis, and Charm gains.**

 **Int and Wis stats are halved in the real world. Skills, abilities, moves and his mana pool, regen and bonus experience are unaffected. But, to others his stats are only worth half, so if Goku reaches a Intelligence stat of 40, he will only be as smart as someone with an Intelligence stat of 20, the same goes for Wisdom. This works in the situation of checks as well, if an Intelligence check requires 50 points and Goku has 99 he will fail.**

 **Incapable of romantic love**

 **Will sometimes be incapable of understanding a concept (i.e. love)**

 **Incapable of learning form a Skill Book**

 **Causes 'socially inept' debuff**

 ***All incurable debuffs can be cured through divine intervention**

 **Socially Inept [Curable]- You just don't get people!**

 **All rep gains are halved**

 **Charisma stat is irrelevant to strangers**

 **Persuasion and seduction and all similar skills are impossible to use**

 **Special Perks:**

 **?- ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **The Gamer- Your life is a game and that's awesome. The world around you has been warped completely and now only God knows why and how this is all happening.**

 **Gives player passive abilities 'Gamer's Mind' and 'Gamer's Body'**

 **Passives:**

 **Gamer's Mind Lvl: Max**

 **This skill allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows peaceful state of mind, and gives immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's Body Lvl: Max**

 **Grants a body that allows for the player to live the real world like a game. (They receive no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds). After sleeping in a bed the player restores HP, MP, KP and all status effects.**

 **? Lvl: ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?- Lvl: ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

Just like before Bulma felt a bit lost. On one hand her choice in bodyguard was pretty good given his skills, but on the other hand the walls she would have to climb in order to mold him into the man she wants seem to be growing taller and more precarious. It seemed pretty obvious to her that the only way to cure Goku's **Severe Head Trauma** debuff was to wish it away with the dragonballs which would be a huge step towards her new goal, but the road will be difficult and Bulma couldn't help but feel that having Goku around would make things even more… interesting. Though whether that was good or bad has yet to be seen. She was brought out her intense musing by the sound of Goku's surprisingly soft voice.

"So that's why I'm like this? All these debuffs? And what about those question marks? We don't even know important things about me!" Goku was on the edge of a meltdown, it was clear that the increase in intelligence was making him a more thoughtful person and now the one thing that could cement his sense of self was giving him dead ends. Bulma knew she needed to use the **comforting** skill to its fullest. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Look at me Goku." It took a moment, but he did and she could see the tears streaming down his face. "Goku, we are living our lives as if we were in a videogame. And if there is anything you can say about videogames it's that you can learn anything and everything. We _will_ clear up those question marks and learn everything there is to know about you. I'm your friend Goku and I know that together we can overcome these debuffs! I'm already teaching you about life and general knowledge, I wouldn't be surprised if the **uneducated** debuff goes away soon! And I don't want to brag but I'm a pretty social person. It won't take much to cure that **socially inept** debuff, just stick with me and you'll be A-OK!" Bulma smiled the biggest smile she could muster because Goku had finally stopped crying. "It's going to be okay Goku."

Rubbing the last of the tears out of his eyes Goku smiled back. "Thank you Bulma, really, thank you. Let's… uh…. Let's look at the quests? I mean Mr. Turtle did give us one and all the screens seem to have gone bye-bye."

A bit surprised Bulma looked around to find Goku statement true. 'Game seems to be a bit smart huh?' "All right why don't you say 'quests' out loud, I imagine that since I'm a party member we automatically share quests."

"Quests! Oh look! It says "To the Sea" pending and it's got a little square next to it."

"That's a mail envelope, you can tell by the upside down triangle. Why don't you click on the quest and hit accept if it comes up."

"Ok… and done. Yay we're going on a quest!"

Bulma shook her head and chuckled, "We were already on a quest Goku."

"Yeah, but this one seems easier… and look at all the mystery rewards!"

Bulma brought up the quest again.

 **Quest**

 **To the Sea!: A poor, lost sea turtle needs your help to get back home!**

 **Objectives: Bring Turtle to the sea.**

 **Bonus Objectives: ?**

 **Quest Completion Rewards: 1,000 EXP, ?, ?, ?**

 **Bonus Rewards: ?, ?**

 **Quest Failure: 100 EXP, Failure to complete Quest "Hunt for the Dragonballs"**

"Oh, wow… didn't expect this to make or break my big summer goal. But that's fine maybe we'll find a dragonball there. All right Goku, let's get packed up, I'm going to throw everything I own into my inventory and hop onto my bike. You're fast right? Just keep up with me and bring the turtle, consider it training. Oh and if you get the chance try to say "observe" while looking at stuff, it should create a useful skill."

Bulma and Goku got packed up and after collapsing her hoi-poi house and waking up the turtle they were ready to set off.

~GG~

 **Hope you guys liked it, as for updates I'll probably keep to a weekly or bi-weekly schedule depending on how hectic my life is. Since I'll be graduating soon you guys can probably expect regular updates over the summer.**

 **I hope I showed Goku getting smarter through the dialogue well. To be quite honest I was hoping to get to the dungeon this chapter but I got going on explaining the game more and more, and then the unexpectedly heavy stuff with Goku realizing he's a dumb-dumb and how shitty his debuffs are.**

 **I spent an excruciating amount of time trying to figure out a balanced leveling system and I was this close to writing a code but that would take more effort and knowledge than I care to search for. But it's on an excel spreadsheet, if anyone is interested it started as taking 100 experience points to get to level two. Then the required experience increased by 100 every level until level five where the experience point increase would be doubled. Basically the experience requirement added would double very five levels. It was going to quintuple every ten levels but that scaled just a bit too high for me.**

 **Oh and obviously abilities, skills and passives will level up but I feel like assigning experience gauges to them would be too much of a pain. They were going to level-up as it is convenient to the story and plot anyway as with Goku and Bulma, but with them I want to have a more concrete way of valuing enemies and quests so a level up feels earned rather than convenient.**

 **If you haven't guessed by now this story will be much like** **Percy Jackson the Dark Gamer** **(if you haven't read it you should it's magnificent) in that levels will be getting into the hundreds and the thousands. For example Majin Buu will probably be in the low 10,000s.**

 **Finally I hope you guys like this story and please be critical. I want this story to be the best it can be and I have no beta nor do I have any family that wishes to read this so my releases are a bit… unrefined. Drop a review telling me what you think.**

 **Thx ;)**

 **5/31- Small edit to [Severe Head Trauma] debuff and skill list. I also did some typical grammatical editing. You readers can always write reviews about grammar, I appreciate it.**


	3. Dungeon Crawling

**Hello readers! This is the chapter I know I've been waiting for and, depending on how I like it, things will end up changing in a fun (to me) way for the rest of canon. Once again I want to point out the companion stats story for this one. Whatever people are confused about or just want to know about the game system will be put there. So reviews are important for asking questions, hell it might point out my own oversights and mistakes when it comes to plotting a path for this story. I also kind of want to pull a Tolkien and super expand on non-plot-relevant lore. I never know when something I answer now will be used later in the story. Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own nor make profit off of Dragonball or The Gamer.**

~GG~

Chapter 2 Summary: Bulma and Goku were tasked with a quest to return Turtle to the sea, but before that could happen Goku needed some serious educating. A lot was learned about our favorite monkey boy but even more mysteries were revealed! Like what race is Goku? What are these weird and unknown abilities he posses? Will he ever SMASH! Ehem… err… After the touching moment of Bulma comforting him they finally set off on their journey, not knowing the dangers that lay ahead.

~GG~

Chapter 3: Dungeon Crawling

Once they packed away all their stuff into their inventories, Turtle being quite ignorant of the seemingly mystical event, Goku took Bulma's advice and started shouting " **Observe** " at the top of his lungs. This earned him a hearty bop to the noggin from his busty companion. (1)

"Goku what the hell!" she angrily whispered, "Why don't you try saying it in your head?"

So he did and to his surprise, and Bulma's satisfaction at having proven a theory, a blue screen appeared.

 **Large Rock**

 **It is a rock that is large.**

 **Congratulations! Through a certain act a special skill has been created!**

 **Observe Lvl: 1**

 **Observe allows the player to see the basic description of the people and items around them. Right now the player will be able to see another character's Name, Level, Title, HP, KP, and MP. Characters with levels far above the player's own will only show their name and title unless they have been intentionally hidden. Inaccessible information will appear as ? where numbers or words normally would.**

Bulma nearly popped a blood vessel. 'A freakin' rock, this kid decided he need to **Observe** a FUCKING ROCK! Deep breaths Bulma, deep breaths, this is your meal ticket like forever.' She once again began whispering angrily, the stress and frustration was very clear in her voice, "Goku? Why don't you use **Observe** on something useful like that turtle we're helping or my motorcycle?"

Seeing she was frustrated and not wanting to make her even more so, since she was obviously right, Goku complied and dismissed the screens. With a turn of his head and another mental command a new, and more useful screen appeared. ' **Observe**.'

 **Name: Turtle**

 **Title: NA**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 160/160**

 **KP: 108/108**

 **MP: 40/40**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 2**

 **Vit: 8**

 **Dex: 2**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luk: 2**

 **Charm: 2**

'Well,' Bulma mused, 'that rules out this guy being an evil assassin sent to kill us… and seriously? His name is Turtle? And he's got more vitality than me? Ugh, whatever…' Finally calmed by the silliness of Turtle's stats Bulma dismissed the screen and turned to Goku. "Alrighty, let's **Observe** my bike and then head out." At this Turtles perked up only to see the two humans turn and stare at the motorcycle for like five minutes, 'These are some weird humans…'

 **Bulma's Motorcycle**

 **It has the appearance of a standard and it is… for the most part. Bulma ever the tinkerer has tricked it out and can now reach top speeds of 320 kmh! Though of course those are dangerous speeds.**

 **Dex: 45**

Bulma's face contorted into a shit-eating grin (2), 'Hehehe, yeah I'm awesome.' "Goku! Grab Turtle and roll out!" Doing as instructed Bulma and Goku set a healthy pace, about 70 kmh, towards the sea. That is, until they came upon a large and imposing double door.

The door had to be about four stories high and eighty feet wide. It was a deep red and engraved upon it was a detailed and disturbing picture of a grinning anthropomorphic bear. The bear took up the entire door and had an eerie scar running through a clearly blind eye. It seemed to be wearing typical warrior armor with a set of matching pauldrons and it wielded a massive cutlass. An odd detail was the fact that the anthro styled his hair into a tall Mohawk (3). An especially large blue screen then appeared before our heroes taking up almost half of the door's size. The message written upon it had a powerful and eerie tone.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **The Only Way Forward, is Down?**

 **Player, before you lay the entrance to a dungeon. A dungeon is a special place located outside of space and time where only you and your companions who share your power may enter. All other companions will be held in a sort of temporal stasis until the dungeon is completed, or you die, the entire event passing in a mere blink of the eye. Within a dungeon you will find many enemies that you must defeat a certain number to progress. In order to escape a true dungeon the Boss must be defeated. In this instance, and with every other encounter such as this one, you have a choice: enter or ignore. Be warned! Ignoring this dungeon will cause the player to fail the quest [To the Sea] and in turn the quest [Hunt for the Dragonballs].**

 **Objectives: Defeat five enemies in order to progress to the next floor, Defeat the dungeon Boss**

 **Bonus Objectives: ?, ?**

 **Rewards: ?, ?**

 **Bonus Rewards: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Will you enter?**

 **[Y/N]**

After reading through the text a second time, Bulma looked at Goku and spoke. "We have to go in Goku, there's no way I'm giving up on the Dragonballs after coming so far already. I can't hit yes so go do it. I also doubt I'll be useful so you need to make sure you protect me ok?"

The hesitation was clear in Goku's voice. Since Bulma was preoccupied she didn't notice the obvious fact that he still didn't understand everything on the screen, but since Bulma said so… "O-Ok Bulma, we're going to knock this dungeon right out! I'll protect you with my life." The last sentence was said with a deadly conviction that Bulma definitely heard.

'Wow, he really cares that much about my well-being, I guess that 'Exalted' relationship level is no joke…' Bulma smiled. "Thank you Goku that means a lot to me. Now why don't you put Mr. Turtle down since he's been frozen since the screen popped up and get this sucker open?"

Goku smile was as nervous one but he did as she said. Gently laying Turtle down on his stomach and walking up to the blue screen he took a deep breath and pressed the Y. Instantly the blue screen disappeared and the huge doors creaked open revealing a yawning, black abyss. Goku didn't move, nervousness once again clenching at his heart, that is, until he felt a delicate hand pick up his. Looking up to the encouraging smile of the only person he's ever trusted so much, besides his grandpa, Goku was filled with determination. His expression changed from an unsure one to that of a soldier ready for war, grim, but a bit excited at the prospect of fighting. He turned his face back to the abyss and let go of Bulma's hand to clench his fists. "Let's go."

~GG~

As he descended the stairs to the third floor Goku reflected on his and Bulma's journey through the dungeon. So far it was… underwhelming. 'All there's been are these tiger dudes in leather jackets, and they don't even fight! They only use, what did Bulma call them? Oh, right, guns and rockets, they don't even hurt that much. But Bulma did say that she would die if they got to her so I'll just keep smashing them!' At the end of his musings Goku was smiling, he then turned to Bulma who also seemed to be deep in thought.

'Man this is cake, that message made me so damn scared for nothing! I mean sure, if it was just me I would've been flattened by the first gang member we encountered, but Goku just breezes through like he was on a Sunday evening walk in the park! Not that I'm complaining, the cash these guys are dropping is legit too even if I don't need it. Not to mention the weapons and skins… maybe I should tell Goku to just distract the next guy we run into and let me take him out…' Done with her own musings Bulma saw Goku looking at her and smiling and guessed at his thoughts. 'Probably thinking of how easy this is, heh, what a muscle head.' "Hey Goku, the next guy we run into, don't take him out right away. Just distract him so that I can kill him using all those sweet weapons we got ok?"

Goku, trusting the girl implicitly, responded without hesitation. "Sure Bulma, just tell me if you want me to beat 'em up instead." It was then that the duo came to the end of the spiraling, stone steps and was presented with a wooden door on which was engraved an ornate three. Unsurprised by its existence Goku opened it without hesitation and, to both their surprise, was immediately dodging a sword strike. Stumbling away he yelled, "Wha…?" But immediately raised his arm to block the next strike. To his and Bulma's delight it hurt but there was no visible damage left behind, not even a scratch, hell it only did 20 damage!

Seeing her opportunity Bulma cast **Observe** as she reached into her inventory. Another benefit of the adventure so far was that casting **Observe** on every enemy she encountered had leveled up her **Observe** ability to five giving her a short summary of her enemy.

 **Name: Nyaboku**

 **Title: Cat Bandit (Swordsman)**

 **Race: Anthropomorphous Tiger**

 **Job: Cat Bandit Gang Member**

 **Lvl: 15**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **KP: 420/420**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **Stats: 75**

 **Str: 20**

 **Vit: 20**

 **Dex: 20**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 0**

 **Summary: A Cat Bandit specializing in sword combat. He's not too bright, but his swings pack a real wallop. He was the ability to enhance his swings.**

 **Drops: Zeni, Weapon, Armor, Big Cat Skin**

"Alright Goku, you know what to do." Goku's response was a curt nod as he kept his focus on the swordsman before him. Wanting to end the battle quickly for Goku's sake Bulma took out an over-the-shoulder bazooka and began raining down pain upon the anthro. The knockback nearly took her off her feet but as the first hit landed square in the chest of the Cat Bandit Bulma realized she made a mistake, the explosion was too big! Both Goku and the Cat Bandit were thrown a short distance from where they stood, both ending up on the other side of the door inside the dungeon proper. It was then Bulma realized a second issue… missiles were loud! And attracted attention! Quite suddenly a solid fifteen swordsman swarmed the duo! Cursing to herself quietly Bulma quickly cast **Observe** on them all, what she learned had her cursing even more, this first guy was lightweight! Even though his highest level was only 20, still below Goku, they hadn't fought a large group yet and that was concerning. Praying a silent prayer for Goku's safety Bulma began unloading missile after missile into the group. Thankfully Goku formulated simple yet sweet plan… funnel.

"Bulma! Go back to the stairs and get a bit high up, but make sure you can see the door!" Trusting her tiny companion Bulma did just that, when she was finally clear Goku began backing into the door, making sure that all sixteen swordsmen were following him. "Bulma! Take 'em out!"

Realizing Goku's plan and noting it's simplistic genius Bulma once again rained hell down upon the bandits. And by Jove it worked! Sure it took a few rounds and Goku started getting low on health, which was scary, but after a minute or so of constant firing, and a very sore arm, there wasn't a swordsmen left in sight.

After confirming their safety Bulma put away the bazooka and jumped for joy, "Yippee! We did it Goku! We really did it! I'm sure I've leveled up again by now." But before she could look for the blue screen she so desperately craved her eyes fell upon Goku's prone form. The effect was instant, Bulma's facial expression changed from one of joy to one of shock, worry, and just a bit of fear. Goku was slumped against the stone wall, head down, clearly unconscious. A quick check of his health bar alleviated some of Bulma's worries since it confirmed he wasn't dead, but he was painfully close and he had a small status by his name that said: [ **Unconscious** ]. Now Bulma could only assume that Goku would eventually wakeup after a bit of rest, and she might as well relax since even if he was awake it would take almost three hours for his health to return to full. After picking up all the dropped loot, which included, thousands of Zeni, swords, and even the odd piece of armor, she slumped down next to her biggest mission to date Bulma began to look over her stats.

Seeing her stat page was an immediate mood booster, she had leveled up a couple of times and even gained some stats while adventuring. (4)

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 17**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **KP: 178/178**

 **MP: 640/640**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 5+**

 **Vit: 5+**

 **Dex: 5+**

 **Int: 32+**

 **Wis: 7+**

 **Luk: 3+**

 **Charm: 11+**

 **Points to Spend: 35**

But before Bulma could even try to distribute her stat points a screen popped up.

 **Congratulations! You've leveled up!**

 **Leveling up is a glorious thing, it directly reflects your progress as a player and it allows the player to gain strength with the mere push of a button. Every time a player levels up they gain five points to spend, the same applies to NPCs, but their points are distributed automatically by the system to reflect their lifestyle. The number of stat points gained cannot be increased through normal means. Another important fact is that some weapons, armors, and spells have level requirements besides the typical stat requirements.**

Bulma quickly dismissed the window; the information was interesting and useful, but hardly important enough to dwell on. 'Hmm, ok, I've got 35 points to spend which is a lot, so where to put them…' She hesitantly pressed the plus next to the Vitality stat only to see the number increase to six and a minus sign appear to the left of the number. She then hit the minus sign returning the stat to original state. 'Awesome, good to know I won't mess monumentally by mistake. Back to the crux of the issue… Vitality is good, it means surviving and if this ambush showed me anything it's that survivability is key to clearing a dungeon. On the other hand my Intelligence _is_ naturally high and there's something to be said about improving upon your strengths, but my **Super Genius** perk takes care of that… Luck is nice, but I don't need cash and I plan to be a distance fighter so none of these armors are particularly necessary thought the guns are… Speaking of distance fighting improving my Dexterity will go a long to way towards making my gun wielding better which can only benefit me. Strength isn't even an option, but Wisdom is big, I mean it's percent experience bones so dumping say 23 of those stat points into it would increase all of the experience I gain by thirty percent meaning I'll level up faster and therefore get more stat points to spend. Decisions, decisions, decisions…' After a few more minutes of deliberation, through which she gained one more wisdom stat point, Bulma was satisfied with her distribution and hit confirm on the prompt that popped up when she had spent all her points.

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 17**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **KP: 224/224**

 **MP: 640/640**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Dex: 15**

 **Int: 32**

 **Wis: 30**

 **Luk: 6**

 **Charm: 11**

 **Points to Spend: 0**

Bulma sure didn't feel any wiser, but she was still very happy with her decision. The reality was that she had Goku to rely on for protection and her use would be backup, plain and simple. And with the increase in Dex she could get out of a tight situation lickity-split. Finally, if the mobs they ran into were anything to go off of, the enemies were getting more difficult, meaning they were going to drop more Exp, meaning that with a higher Wisdom she could level up faster. At this point Bulma was confident she would level up a few more times before facing the Boss! Feeling a bit worn out but safe and happy with her decisions Bulma decided to take a nap by the tiny Saiyan. (5)

~GG~

Bulma woke up to a gentle prodding on… her breasts? 'This boy, whom I am sure still thinks that what he's touching is still an extra butt on my chest despite me telling him otherwise, is really poking my tits… you know what? I'm not surprised and if things go well in a couple of years…' Slowly opening her eyes Bulma whispered in a voice that had the undeniable undertone of a promise of severe pain, "Goku… Stop. Touching. My. Breasts." She didn't lose it, thank God she didn't lose it because if bullets didn't faze him then punching Goku would've hurt, bad.

"Breasts? I thought they were boobs?" Goku questioned innocently while indeed stopping his gentle prodding.

'So he does know… guess it doesn't register…' "Goku? Would you like it if I touched your balls?" Straight and to the point, Bulma at her finest.

"Umm… no." Goku's reply came to him quickly, but for some reason he felt… scared?

"It's the same for me with my breasts, by the way, "breasts" is just another way to say boobs, other words include, tits, tatas, fun bags, bust, bosom, chest, titties, hooters, knockers, melons, and jugs to name a few. You will only call them breasts as it is proper." 'Can't have a pervert hanging around me, no sir, not over my dead body.' "So no touching… unless I say otherwise." Bulma felt she needed to add that, Lord knows what'll happen in the future, can't have any unnecessary confusion.

"Unless you say-" Goku began, but Bulma quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, actually don't even think about it, we've got important stuff to go over because by my calculations you've gained a level-up and since those are going to become only more rare for you…" Goku did not understand her implication but had long ago, this morning actually, to trust and listen to Bulma. "Anyway, 'Goku's Stats,'" she said. What greeted her was astonishing.

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 27**

 **HP: 1,720/1,720**

 **KP: 1,954/1,954**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 106**

 **Vit: 86**

 **Dex: 77**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 7**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Points to Spend: 5**

Bulma was floored, speechless, flabbergasted, she didn't know what to do! "Goku! Uhh… what… what happened? I, uhh… what? This is good… Great even! I'm just… what?"

Bulma's rambling was only confusing the poor bot so he grabbed her face and yelled, "BULMA!" This seemed to snap her out of it.

"This has got to be because of your mystery perks… let's go check them out…. I mean, 'Goku's Perks.'" A similar screen to the last time they had checked it out appeared, but there were notably fewer question marks.

 **Special Perks:**

 **?- You are a ?! As such you will gain some impressive physical advantages. You are far superior to any race around and don't you ever believe other wise.**

 **All Str, Vit, and Dex stat gains are increased dramatically while in combat**

 **Gain the passive skill [Zenkai Boost]**

 **Gain passive skill [Battle Lust]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Passives:**

 **Zenkai Boost Lvl: Max- As a ? you gain the unique ability to increase in strength whenever you are near to death. This skill is one of the reasons that ? were feared throughout the entire galaxy, particularly by ?. This passive will only take effect if the player's health reaches below 50%**

 **Once the player has reached full health after a deadly battle; Str, Vit, and Dex are all boosted by the percentage of health lost.**

 **Battle Lust Lvl: 4- Throughout history warriors have experienced the phenomena known as battle lust. When a warriors craves on battle and would throw himself at impossible odds with boundless energy or insanity…**

 **When facing opponents of a higher level than or a special interest to the Player Battle Lust activates boosting their Str, Vit, and Dex by 20%. Repeated activation may cause player to gain a semi-permanent debuff of the same name causing madness and decreased Wis and Int gains.**

It was scary. Bulma knew she had no reason to fear Goku, but for him to be able to grow stronger like that? So easily? So quickly? They hadn't even reached the bottom of the dungeon for goodness sake! Well, at least now she knew that they didn't have to worry about the boss, no way it was as strong as Goku… Goddammit she must've jinxed it. Now it's almost for sure that the Boss battle will be a life or death throw down. 'At least Goku would get some nice benefits if he gets low… No! I can't think like that! That's the sort of stuff that'll makes me rationalize regular murder attempts on the kid in the interest of making him stronger!' Shaking herself out of her dark thoughts Bulma turned toward the alien that was reading the window and plastered on a happy smile. "This is amazing Goku! I mean, yeah it's dangerous, but at least we know that dangerous situations can only make you stronger! You take the phrase: "What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger" to a whole new level…" Bulma shook head, now truly mirthful, "You continue to amaze me, and next thing you know you'll turn into a giant monster! Hah! That'd be the day. Anyway, lets go back and put those points into Intelligence ok? I don't think we'll ever need to put any into Strength, Dex, and Vitality." Bulma's choice to put his points into Intelligence was wholly selfish on two fronts: One, she wanted Goku to be a better and more bearable companion which means making him smarter, two, she wanted to catch up to him level wise, which would be soon at the rate they were going, but still… 'An Intelligence of 15 means that he's getting there, but I won't be happy until he hits 50 which will make others see him as equal to me in terms of knowledge.' "Anyway, let's get going Goku, I'm tired of seeing this bleak, stone walls."

The dungeon was definitely out of place; it seemed to be made purely of stone with the only wood being doors and the torches that lined the walls. Each floor seemed to be one cavernous room with the odd smaller room off to the side. Once about fifteen or so enemies were slain a door would appear on the far side leading revealing a staircase leading down to the next floor. The torches didn't provide much light so it felt like they were traveling by night, but that wasn't a huge concern, Goku had really keen senses and never missed an enemy.

Goku and Bulma stood up but as they were doing so another screen appeared. 'God above with these screens! You know what? "Options! Change screen color to a warm red!" To her relief that's exactly what happened and since Goku didn't protest she assumed he was ok with it, which he was. Huffing a sigh of relief Bulma got back on track. "Alright, what did that screen say?"

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Str stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Strength related perks! Choose wisely for this will only happen again when the stat reaches 500, 1000, and every thousand afterward. This will happen for all stats when they reach such milestones.**

 **Herculean- You are like the mighty god Hercules. Wherever you go people compare you to his awesome might!**

 **All Str gains are much easier**

 **Heavy Hitter- Your punches pack a wallop and now they can pack even more!**

 **All physical attacks based upon Str do double damage**

 **All Str related skills and moves etc. level up faster**

 **Benevolent Body Builder- Everyone thinks that you are one strong guy, and that you're** _ **super**_ **helpful and nice. So let's make that a little bit easier so that you can literally lend someone you strength.**

 **Gain Move [Lend Strength]**

 **Lend Strength Lvl: 1**

 **The player can give another character any number of Str points that they wish at the cost of their own. So if you give 20 Str to another character you are now 20 Str weaker until the duration (1 minute at level 1) of the skill is over. This skill has a long cooldown (60 minutes). You can only give one character your strength at a time. This can increase at higher levels.**

"We gotta choose carefully Goku, Strength is clearly going to be your strong suit so maybe we should pick the **Herculean Strength** perk, on the other hand we kind of forgot about your moves, the **Heavy Hitter** perk would be perfect if we… you used them more. You know what, go for the Heavy Hitter perk and remember, use your Janken move ok?" The **Lend Strength** move was cool, but she knew she would never really rely on the stat and she sure as hell wasn't letting other people in on this! She had to be selfish! 'What if they tell the wrong person? All of a sudden Goku's being shipped off to be experimented on, and that's ignoring the fact that he's obviously an alien… hmm, maybe his race is weirdly short…'

While Bulma was having an internal inquiry Goku chose the perk **Heavy Hitter** as she said. "I did it Bulma, and now I'm super strong! Let's go smash the rest of this dungeon!" Bulma smiled and laughed, but nodded her head. They then headed out to confront the Boss.

~GG~

At the end of the staircase from floor four there was a large ornate door much like the one that acted like the entrance to the dungeon. Bulma audibly gulped while Goku's grin stretched across his face to the point that you might worry about his face tearing. 'Well, shit we're here.' 'Hot diggity we're here!' were their simultaneous (yet oh so opposing) thoughts. Finally Bulma spoke up.

"Well… let's get on with it eh Goku? Open up that door!" And open it he did.

For a moment there was silence, not a single sound could be heard in the vast throne room. It was a relatively simple affair, about 200 feet long with large columns creating a direct pathway to a gigantic golden throne. No one sat upon the throne but it had clear signs of use. The moment ended when from the dark ceiling fell a hulking figure, it's landing creating a loud boom that reverberated through the hall.

Before Bulma or Goku could get a good look at what was obviously the dungeon Boss it spoke in a deep, guttural growl, it's words barely sounded human. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Have you puny morsels come to do battle with me? Of course if you give me that turtle to eat I _might_ let you go with all your limbs intact!"

Bulma was scared and a little confused, but before she could say anything Goku decided to… be Goku. "Who the hell do you think _you_ are huh? We accepted a quest to get Mr. Turtle to his home in the sea so there's no way I would ever give him to you!" he then turned to Bulma with an excited grin. "Right Bulma?"

Bulma was stuck, she wanted to say no, she really did, but that would kill the vibe Goku had going and there was no way in hell she was going to fight that… 'oh… it's the guy that was on the door. Goddammit' "Yeah Goku, my **Observe** level is the highest of the two of us, so I'll check him out and then you go in and do your thing, I'll provide some cover fire ok?" Showing his acceptance of her plan with a nod of his head Bulma silently used **Observe**.

 **Name: Kumodoshi**

 **Title: Bandit King**

 **Race: Anthropomorphous Bear (Giant)**

 **Job: Cat Bandit Gang Leader**

 **Level: 30**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000**

 **KP: 2,050/2,050**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 100**

 **Vit: 100**

 **Dex: 40**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Summary: Kumodoshi had a harsh upbringing since he was constantly bullied for his large size and being an orphan. Festering a great hatred for those around him when Kumodoshi finally started growing bigger than the adults in his town, he started his revenge. Simple thievery became grand larceny, roughing up the bullies became raping the damsels, his revenge quickly became a reign of terror. He was eventually driven out of the city by the authorities so he went to the mountains and took the following he had developed with him. It's been pretty good for him besides losing his left eye.**

 **Strengths: Thick Skin- Takes reduced damage from physical attacks**

 **Heavy Armor- Where defended, heavily reduced physical damage**

 **Weaknesses: Flammable, Not well armored, Not very fast, Blind in left eye**

 **Drops: ?,?,?,?**

'The Strengths and Weaknesses thing is new, but certainly appreciated. He's got really high physical stats, but Goku is much faster than him, he also has a slight advantage in Strength over that big ass bear…' Realizing she needed to tell Goku she turned to him, only to discover he was already rushing at the Boss!

 **Passive Skill [Battle Lust] has activated**

'Well, now I know why he's so reckless, if I remember correctly… actually I don't have to. Goku's stats.'

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 27**

 **HP: 2,060/2,060**

 **KP: 2,344/2,344**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 106 (+20%) = 127**

 **Vit: 86 (+20%) = 103**

 **Dex: 77 (+20%) = 92**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 7**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

'Well, then. The one thing the boss had going for him is gone, ironically, because he's a strong opponent. I can still help though. Inventory.' Reaching into the warm red screen Bulma pulled out her SMG and fired a couple of shots. She didn't plan on hurting Goku by mistake ever again and to be honest the gun is just to show a token effort. At this point the battle was raging and Goku was making a fool of this "Boss." The Bandit King just couldn't touch him! 'Is Goku really standing on his sword? This is a joke…' Bulma had planned on telling Goku on the Boss' weaknesses but it was clear he was handling the situation just fine; he actively was attacking from the Boss' left and concentrating on hitting unarmored flesh. That is until Goku took a moment to completely destroy the breastplate! It was then Bulma's first big scare occurred because Kumodoshi took advantage of Goku's temporary pause and sliced him with his huge cutlass! Something Bulma had taken for granted were the health bars at the top left corner of her vision. It didn't have numbers but it still was a useful gauge of danger and damage, and to her great relief Goku's bar had only gone down about a fifth of the way. 'This kid's going to give me a heart attack…' Screaming so that he could hear her at the other end of the room Bulma gave Goku a single instruction. "Finish the _**HELL**_ up!"

'Oooo, Bulma sounds mad.' Goku thought showing the depths of his intelligence. Wiping off the blood he had coughed up Goku decided to put that new perk to use. 'This guy is so slow it's a joke.' With a quick look at the opponents health bar Goku and seeing only about a tenth was left he knew a single Janken strike would end it. 'I'll use **Rock** , since that should do the most damage, can't have this guy getting back up now.' Rearing his fast back Goku used the move. "Paper! Scissors!... Rock!" Using the momentum of his fist Goku practically flew toward the Boss' face intent on ending he fight. Unfortunately for Kumodoshi he was unprepared for the human projectile and the fist hit him square between the eyes.

 **Rock- 10+127 =137 damage.**

 **Heavy Hitter Perk Damage: 274**

 **15% damage reduction due to thick skin**

 **New Damage: 233**

 **Critical Hit! Double Damage!**

 **New Damage: 466**

Doing a fancy backflip away form his opponent Goku watched as the heath bar dropped down to nothing and disappeared. The Boss seemed to be stunned, but when Goku's feet hit the floor he slowly fell backwards making a loud crashing sound. After a moment of silence Kumodoshi's body seemed to evaporate into shining, tiny, white particles that drifted up to the dark ceiling and disappeared. To his left Goku heard footsteps and turned to see Bulma run past him to find loot. A small frown adorned his features at being passed over in favor of loot. An excited squeal escaped Bulma's mouth and Goku couldn't help but smile again, at least she was excited.

Bulma could hardly believe her eyes! The loot was sweet! A pile of Zeni easily 100,000 strong was in the center, lying on the pile were two keys, one large, gold and extremely ornate, the other a simple iron one. It was a bit rusty but the only other key so hopefully it opened something good. A little to the left of the pile was the cutlass the Boss used, same size and everything so she doubted Goku would use it even if he could probably pick it up without a problem. The last thing was oddly enough a book, picking it up Bulma saw that the title read "Basic Swordsmanship" which got her thinking that maybe Goku could use the sword. They were obviously a pair intended for the victor's use, hopefully she can get Goku to do so because there was no way she was, the distance is where she stays! Realizing she forgot about her amazing, brave, and strong companion Bulma turned back to the boy and called him over. "C'mon Goku, this is more yours than mine anyway. I want you to check something out."

Smiling even wider Goku ran up to the girl and was excited to see the sword. "Here, check this out." Said Bulma as she handed Goku the Skill Book.

When Goku read the cover and then tried to hit accept on the screen that asked him if he wanted to gain the knowledge within another screen popped up that dampened his spirits once again.

 **[Alert]**

 **Player attempting to do an impossible action! Learn from Skill Book**

 **Debuff [Severe Head Trauma] makes the Player incapable of learning skills, moves, passives, etc. from all forms of skill books.**

Bulma's slightly shaky voice cut through the deafening silence, "I-it's ok Goku." 'Can't believe I forgot about that.' She put her hand on his shoulder in an effort to make use of her **Comforting** skill. Goku turned his eyes to her, his eyes holding an emotion she could not understand, was it… self-loathing? Yes, it was. Bulma could practically see him blaming himself for his condition, he probably felt he disappointed her and since she is 'Exalted' in his eyes… She took her other hand and dragged the boy into a hug. "Goku, we've already talked about this, we're going to make you better ok?" The sad boy desperately clutching her in his strong grasp certainly didn't seem like the hero who took down a gigantic anthro. He needed to remember that, "Goku you just beat up a giant bear-man ok! You're awesome! I mean without you I'd be dead no doubt. We're going to fix this Goku and when we do you'll be an even greater man ok! But right now I trust you with my life! So don't be sad, you can't do something because you can do more than most people can every do! Alright? So don't be sad. Hey, you might have leveled up so that's good right?"

About halfway through her speech Goku had stopped clutching onto her like a lifeline though he kept his head buried in her shoulder and in her embrace. At the end he nodded an affirmative to her question. He was strong! Super strong! And he'll protect Bulma with his life if he had to. He had no time to be sad! Finally extracting himself he smiled at her as she wiped down his tear streaked cheeks with her hands. "Yeah that's good, thank you Bulma, again. For now and when we were still in the house. Thank You." His smiling face and sincerity practically forced her to smile.

 **Then everything went black**

~GG~

 **AN: Phew! Certainly on the longer side, I don't plan on making chapters this long as I think 5,000 words is perfect length to satisfy a reader while not being so long hat it exhausts one. It's also harder, in my opinion, to give good criticism about a super long chapter; you forget what you were going to say! And you, certainly not I, aren't about to reread a whole story just to leave a review; especially if it was super long! Eugh. And if a chapter is too short it's like having a soup for dinner, just not filling enough.**

 **Anyway hope you guys like it, below are just some inputs from myself about understanding some stuff I wrote if I didn't create a good enough mental image.**

 **If anyone has been confused about Bulma's seemingly wishy-washy opinions of Goku remember that she is a vain, teenage, super genius on the hunt for mystical orbs to grant her greatest wish of… a perfect boyfriend. Not a bad wish especially given her social and economic status, but ultimately a selfish and childish one. Goku is still very ignorant of a lot of things, if his Int jumped to 100 right now it wouldn't matter much since he doesn't have actual knowledge to fill his genius brain. This will, understandably, frustrate the hell out of the girl and even with her compassionate moments they are exactly that, moments. If we were to look at her Relationships page (spoilers if anyone cares) Goku would only barely be a friend. Despite his occasional cuteness, tragic plight, and unlimited boyfriend potential Bulma cannot connect to Goku as he is. She knows this hence her eagerness to increase his intelligence. Though I hope these ideas and characteristics came across in the actual story. I never want an author's note to be required reading if you want to fully appreciate a story.**

 **Something that I feel is important is the parallel story I have for this one. Really it's more of a handbook actually… totally naming it that. Anyway I want it to be a story people can pull up when they want to know… absolutely anything that pertains to this story. Be it Bulma or Goku's stats or how I explained the stats, even other things that might never show up like a detailed description of every page accessible from the UI. This is where questions matter the most to me because I never want a reader to be confused as to why something is happening.**

 **Also, don't expect to get chapters weekly consistently, this one only came out because I was hit with the writing bug Monday night and I wrote two thirds of the story in single session.**

 **I hope the teaser ending was interesting enough, I'd honestly like to hear what you readers think is going to happen so please drop a review. Criticism is appreciated.**

 **(1) Ehem… canon confirmed Bulma's bust was a 87.5 cm as a teen which converts to about 36 C which is pretty damn good like, in general.**

 **(2) Just imagine that dumb smile Toriyama draws where the smile is huge and the character looks vaguely monkey-like while looking up and away.**

( **3) I don't know if I did it justice but its that giant anthro bandit Goku knocks out with a single punch on the way to bring turtle to the sea, should probably Google it for a better picture.**

 **(4) In case you guys are wondering I'm measuring each cat bandit to be worth around 100~500 exp depending on level, so Bulma definitely picked some up, I'll be generous.**

 **(5) Remember, Bulma doesn't have the Gamer's Body or Mind passive though her Invited Gamer perk is like a lesser Gamer's Body. She will still get tired and scarred if the damage is too high, not to mention mental exhaustion will be normal for her.**

 **EDIT 6/5: Forgot about Bulma's perk Super Genius and thus have adjusted her stats accordingly. Some dialogue has been changed as well.**


	4. Update?

**AN: Hello Readers! I just have to say that I am overjoyed with the response this fic has gotten. To be quite honest I never expected so much so quickly. Writing this fourth chapter I had prepared myself for less than 20 favorites and follows yet here I am posting this chapter with just shy of 100! WOW. What's even more surprising and encouraging is the lack of hating or complaint, it feels great to know that people think I'm doing a good job and your reviews reflect that.**

 **Again I want to explain how there is a parallel "story" to this fic that will basically be like a manual as to how the Game works. I don't expect any faves or follows over there but feedback from you guys in terms of what you would like to know is what will be there! Confused? Worried about a decision? Want the answer to a hypothetical? It'll all go over there!**

 **Last thing is that I hate really long author's notes even more so when they're cluttered with review responses, ugh! But there have been some guest reviews whose questions warrant response. In terms of canon Goku is about as strong as he was fighting Roshi so he'll be moving that rock probably winning that fight yadda yadda, I can say these things because I don't plan for them to be important to the story, they might not even exist. Power levels are dumb, Toriyama said so himself. Of course in a fic I can say they're logical or fanonical but I don't want to. On the other hand if you want an equation to calculate power level. I might come up with one. It would only be a representation of stats and levels ignoring skills and moves and so on meaning just like in canon a character with a higher power level will not be the definite winner. Let's go with… Add up all the stats with Str, Vit, and Dex being worth double and Int, Wis, Luk, and Charm being worth the same. Sound good? Let's see that makes Goku power level 565 and Bulma's is 122. See? Bulma will get strong but by these calculations she'll be pathetic in terms of the power levels of her enemies now and later on. And given the review and one other this will be the story's canon or fanon, however you want to think about it.**

 **The other review was about lore, which kind of confused me, everything will be DBZ, no real changes. Some stuff like zombies or super witches I guess will be self-explanatory. If the review meant Kumodoshi all of that info will come off of the top of my head and have no real plot relevance. It's all a case-by-case basis. Maybe Golden Frieza will revive Kumodoshi to be his general!… lol no.**

 **Anyway, I said way too much. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own nor make profit off of Dragonball or The Gamer.**

~GG~

Chapter 3 Summary: Goku and Bulma finally set out to complete Turtle's quest only to come upon a large door that marked the entrance to a dungeon. Goku and Bulma decided to enter and gained many levels whilst descending. After a pretty easy defeat of the Dungeon Boss Kumodoshi Bulma and Goku's touching moment was interrupted by the entire world suddenly plunging into absolute darkness.

~GG~

Chapter 4: Update?

Things were weird to say the least. One second Bulma and Goku were happily embracing and the next they were standing in an endless void of darkness, but it was not absolute. To her left Bulma could see Goku just fine, looking around confused just as she had been doing moments ago. She could also see the rest of her body just fine; really it was just the environment that was blacked out.

After seeing her, and seeing her clearly, Goku made to go over to Bulma before he stumbled onto his butt in surprise. A giant black screen with white lettering had popped up a few feet away from the two of them, clearly placed there so that the two of them could read it without moving even though they were a solid ten feet apart.

 **Apologies!**

 **Your game has been interrupted due to its need to download an update! This could take several minutes so we apologize for any inconveniences such as interrupting a fight. Do not worry as once the update has been completed all will be returned to it's original state of being as though you had merely paused the game. Information regarding the update will be shown below.**

 **Update 1.1**

 **Hello Players! We thank you for your patience regarding the update and hope the goodies packed into the update will make up for any disturbances it caused.**

 **Goku's got a new Powered Passive (1)!**

 **Conqueror's Claim Lvl Max**

 **Conqueror's Claim is simple. Important or rare enemies, once defeated, will give Goku access to a set of moves, abilities, passives, etc. that are relevant to the defeated foe. If given multiple options Goku will only have access to one for free. To gain any more of the available perks, abilities, or etc. 20 stat points must be sacrificed. This is doubled for any subsequent "claims" i.e. 20 for the second, 40 for the third, 60 for the fourth, etc. There is a small chance for the ability to active for easier enemies, but only one ability can be claimed for any species ever. As secondary function of this powered passive is any enemy defeated that is of the opposite gender will be given of choice of dying or becoming a slave to the player (2).**

 **Power Levels!**

 **A new statistic has been added to the game. It is an optional one so if the player wants to see it on their HUD they have to toggle it in the options tab of the UI. The calculation is simple. Str, Vit, and Dex are doubled then added to Int, Wis, Luk, and Charm.**

 **Relationship Perks**

 **Once a player has reached the highest relationship level (Exalted), excluding romantic relationship levels, with another player or NPC they will receive a special perk representative of the other character. Achieving the highest romantic relationship level may cause the perk to evolve.**

 **Skill Fusion**

 **Essentially crafting with skills Skill Fusion allows the player to combine similar skills, perks, abilities, and etc. in an effort to gain something new and wonderful. It will be treated like a skill in that it can be leveled up so that the chances of success and improvement increase.**

 **At level 1:**

 **5% chance to successfully combine skills**

 **1% chance to improve upon combined skills**

 **0.01% chance to hyper evolve new skill to max level with bonus improvements**

 **A failed Skill Fusion will not destroy the skills that were fusing, but it will start a cooldown that lasts for a week. Time will reduce at higher levels.**

 **Critical Strike**

 **A passive skill that measures the chances of critical damage occurring as well as the damage a critical strike does. All players, characters and NPCs have a access to this ability.**

 **At level 1:**

 **(Skill Level +Luck)% chance of landing a critical strike outside of critical areas*.**

 **Damage Multiplier: 2**

 **Critical areas include: Eyes, Genitalia, and Etc. Varies based on race**

 **Map**

 **A map has been added, it shows the layout of locations of the player or players have already been to. It will also show the general location of quest objectives. (3)**

 **General bug fixes and performance tune-ups**

 **And that's all folks, thank you for your patience, you will now be returned to your previous location as though not even a second has passed.**

Bulma had been mildly surprised at the smaller screen that popped up at the end mainly because she expected this "update" to take a long time, not ten minutes-ish. Shaking her head to clear out some her thoughts she let go of Goku's face and stood up. "Well… that was something."

Goku thought her statement was a bit lackluster. "Heck yeah it was something! This is crazy what if there's another update? Or the way the game works changes drastically? Learning is hard! And what's with that new ability or powered passive or whatever… Oh…" Goku's rant came to a soft stop as he realized that a truly massive warm red screen had appeared directly over the loot pile just in front of them. Realizing Goku's distraction Bulma turned her head to see what he saw and was… titillated?

 **Congratulations!**

 **For defeating the boss of the dungeon your Powered Passive [Conqueror's Claim] has come into effect, please choose one of the following.**

 **[Perk] Primal Rise (4): Puberty is coming and it's going to hit like a motherfucking truck. When a player who was this perk enters puberty all of their Str, Dex, and Vit gains will be much easier. The flipside is that the Charm stat will only be worth half to other characters and in the case of stat checks. The ultimate point is that when puberty has run its course the player will be a Hercules/Adonis hybrid like no other. Str, Vit, Dex, and Charm gains will be easier and Charm will be worth double to NPCs sexually interested in the player.**

 **[Utility Move] Tracking: The player will be able to track down game and enemies. At higher levels this skill will allow to track targets down through realities.**

 **[Passive] Thick Skin: 15% reduced damage from physical attacks.**

 **[Combat Move] Crushing Blow: The player strikes with maximum power!**

 **Easily causes critical strike**

 **High chance of stun**

 **Can be used unarmed or with blunt weapons**

 **High chance to break bones**

 **Headshots will cause stun (100% chance)**

 **Damage: 1*Str + 1*Vit + 1*Dex**

'God, he's going to be so hot.' Bulma had no doubts; the other choices had no worth in comparison to the magnificence that was the **Primal Rise** perk. "Goku choose the **Primal Rise** perk."

"Eh? But Bulma, what if we have to like, find someone? And less damage always is nice… not to mention **Crushing Blow** looks AWESOME!" Was Goku's surprising thoughtful answer, even if it came across as a bit juvenile.

Goku's response took Bulma off guard, almost, it was honestly what she had been hoping for when she decided to concentrate on his Intelligence and Wisdom stats, and he was rising good points, but… 'That **Primal Rise** perk though!' Bulma knew she had to be persuasive, especially if Goku realized that he already had like three different things that contributed to the growth of his physical stats. "Well, Goku… I mean, that sounds good, it really does. But you like fighting right?" Calming down a bit Goku shook his head in affirmation. "Isn't a long reach really important when you're fighting so you can like, hit people first?" Another nod, though this one was a bit hesitant, he didn't remember Bulma saying she knew anything about fighting... "So, if I'm understanding this right, if you pick this perk, and puberty has ended, you'll probably end up around 6'6" or bigger." Seeing the confusion in his eyes Bulma indicated how tall he would be with her hand raised above her head as far as it would go while keeping her fingers horizontal (5). "So like that or even bigger."

Hearing that got Goku super excited, he'd never seen someone so big! Not to mention this was Bulma telling him what to do, she'd never steer him wrong! "I choose **Primal Rise**!"

Goku once again yelling out commands cut Bulma's daydreams short, but before she could admonish him she saw that it actually worked! The Primal Rise perk had highlighted and a smaller screen appeared before Goku. She quickly rushed over to see what it said.

 **You have chosen [Primal Rise]**

 **Are you sure?**

 **[Y/N]**

Without a shred of hesitation Goku hit "Y" dismissing the screen and summoning another.

 **Congratulations!**

 **Primal Rise has been added to your Perks. Do you wish to select another? Be warned it will cost you 20 stat points.**

After reading that, and understanding all of it, Goku turned to the girl peering over her shoulder with the big question written all over his face: Should we pick another? Seeing and understanding the question Bulma stood up straight and took on a thoughtful pose. '…I was selfish, maybe that **Vain** debuff has some merit… Losing 20 stat points is a big risk, that's four levels worth of points and a whole lot of training if they were earned without a level up. But after that **Zenkai Boost** I think it's worth it.' Relaxing and turning her attention back to Goku, the question still on his face, Bulma gave her awaited instruction. "Let's pick another one, I think it's going to be **Crushing Blow** without a doubt, with your crazy stats 20 points isn't _so_ bad."

A bit worried about losing stats, but still trusting Bulma Goku spoke his wishes. "I wanna pick another one." At his prompting the smaller screen disappeared, the large screen was mostly the same except for the fact that **Primal Rise** was greyed out. "I choose **Crushing Blow**."

 **You have chosen [Crushing Blow]**

 **Are you sure?**

 **[Y/N]**

With only the slightest bit of hesitance Goku hit Y once again.

 **For choosing an extra move you must remove 20 stat points. You have also leveled up those points are automatically removed meaning only 15 stat points must be removed.**

 **Goku Son**

 **Lvl: 28**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: - 106**

 **Vit: - 86**

 **Dex: - 77**

 **Int: - 15**

 **Wis: - 7**

 **Luk: - 5**

 **Charm: - 5**

 **[Cancel]**

'That's a bit convenient, now it'll feel like less of a loss.' "Alright Goku, how about we round out your stats, I don't want to go below 100 points in Strength in case we lose that perk you got so… remove six from Strength, seven from Dexterity, and the last two from Vitality, it's probably the most important stat for survival so let's keep its losses to a minimum." Goku did as he was told, not a question asked, but his mood was a bit… somber, he felt… used, and he didn't know why. It couldn't be Bulma's fault, right? A window popped up showing his new stat page.

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 28**

 **HP: 1,680/1,680**

 **KP: 1,884/1,884**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 100**

 **Vit: 84**

 **Dex: 70**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 7**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 5**

Not sensing her projects mood Bulma clapped happily. "Yay, that wasn't so bad and that Crushing Blow move is amazing! And since you leveled up I had to have too, right?" (6) And to her continued joy she had a whole five of them to boot. 'Stats.'

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 22**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **KP: 314/314**

 **MP: 740/740**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 10 +**

 **Vit: 8 +**

 **Dex: 20 +**

 **Int: 37 +**

 **Wis: 30 +**

 **Luk: 6 +**

 **Charm: 11 +**

 **Points to Spend: 25**

Bulma's was honestly surprised with her stats for a moment, but dismissed her confusion by assuming the bonuses came from all the hard work it took to shoot mobs and explore. 'Decisions, decisions… I need to live and, more importantly, survive. So some points have to go into Vitality. To be honest my only use in combat are my weapons, and it's nice seeing that using them boosted my stats, but I'll always be the intellectual type and in these games that means magic. So! Either get a head start on the future because there's no way I'm not going to use magic if and when I find a way to learn it, or build on my strengths because I have no way to know how far off that day is… Alrighty, I think I got it.' Happy with her choice Bulma boosted her stats and hit the confirm button.

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 22**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **KP: 494/494**

 **MP: 740/740**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 25**

 **Dex: 20**

 **Int: 37**

 **Wis: 35**

 **Luk: 9**

 **Charm: 11**

The choice was actually pretty easy, she needed to live and she needed to level up and a little luck could go a long way so why not? Not to mention she could pretty much ignore Intelligence for a while since she had that amazing **Super Genius** perk. There was no doubt in Bulma's mind that she would be piggybacking on Goku's strength for the rest of their little adventure. Even when she gains power through spells and stuff her role was without a doubt going to be support. Though her stat gains were surprising… it seemed like a lot. Then she had an epiphany. 'I wonder if it's got to do with whatever perk I got from being 'Exalted' in Goku's eyes. Perks.' Scrolling through until she found what she was looking for Bulma was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

 **Relationship Perks**

 **[Goku] Friend to ?**

 **Given your close relationship with Goku some of his race related Special Perk has rubbed off on you!**

 **Str, Vit, and Dex gains are a bit easier**

'Jeez, this thing keeps getting better and better.' But before Bulma could explore any more of the game's functionalities she felt a slight tug at her pant leg. Looking down she saw a slightly forlorn Goku staring up at her. 'Shit. Forgot about the little guy for a second there.' Bulma recognized that she needed to be careful, if she lost her 'Exalted' status with Goku she might lose her new perk, not to mention she might lose access to this Gamer ability as a whole if Goku ended up disliking her.

"Hey, Bulma? Can we check out the loot again?"

He looked so sad like this… "That sounds fine, just give me a sec to close out my windows ok?" Accepting her answer Goku began to make his way through the pile of money. Bulma was quite prepared to help him until she noticed a screen she had neglected to look at; it hovered a few feet away in her left peripheral. Reading the text caused a distinctive sick feeling to her.

 **Congratulations!**

 **Through a certain act a skill has been created!**

 **Manipulation Lvl: 3**

 **Using subterfuge and that silver tongue of yours will get you far. Manipulating another character can be vital to a successful quest or just living life. Not to mention that things are always better when they go your way. At higher levels it will be easier to manipulate a character into doing ridiculous things.**

 **Success Rate: 27% on characters with Int within ten points of the player's**

 **Manipulations is easier if the manipulated thinks highly of the player**

 **Manipulations are harder the more ridiculous they are**

 **Failed manipulations will cause the manipulated to immediately gain the 'Dislike' relationship status with the player. Hostility is almost assured.**

 **The more often a single character is manipulated the easier it gets**

'Clearly this little guy has seen some use otherwise it wouldn't be level three already. Ugh, it feels icky to say I've been manipulating Goku, let's go with… guiding. Yes I've been guiding him down a very proper path.' Feeling just a bit better about herself Bulma closed out that last window and looked at the loot. "Hey Goku, I noticed a little currency counter at the bottom of the inventory screen, why don't you put all of the Zeni into your inventory?"

Goku turned to her surprised. "Really? You would let me take all this money? Don't you want any?"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh, she needing money… ridiculous. "Goku, I'm the only child of a corporate super tycoon and genius inventor. I myself have been making money since I could put together a bolt and a nut. I won't be needing money."

'Corporate super tycoon? Probably a rich guy or something.' After "figuring out" that mystery Goku couldn't help but be worried. "I don't know Bulma, what if something happens? I mean what if aliens come and kill everyone! I'm just saying you should have some."

'Hmm, we couldn't raise it this time, but it's nice to see his higher intelligence showing. I mean the reasoning though not infallible is reasonable and if this pile of cash here means anything we'll be multi-millionaires before the summer is out.' "You know what Goku? You're right, but I'm still very rich. How about I take 10% of our earnings and if anything happens we'll split it 50/50. Sound good?" Goku enthusiastically shook his head in affirmation. "About the rest of this stuff, just take all of it and put it in your inventory except for the keys, I want to see if we can use them here." Following her orders without a question Goku handed over the keys when he had finished.

Once again **Vain** reared its… morally ambiguous head. Clutching the ornate, golden key in her left hand Bulma handed over the heavy iron one to Goku. "This is going to be great let's go find what these open!" Goku's face dropped for about half a second, but she didn't notice she was already searching for her destined chest. A bit put-out Goku began searching for some sort of door.

~GG~

 _ **With Bulma**_

'Okie-dokie, if I were a beautiful, giant, golden chest holding magnificent loot where would I be?' Scanning the throne room Bulma saw no doors, nor any hidden nooks or crannies for there to be such a thing. That left the giant golden throne a little ways away near the back wall. Bulma's excitement was palpable so much so that she let out a very high-pitched squeal while smiling brightly. A small chant played in her head, 'I bet it's behind the thro~one and I bet there's going to be lots of go~odies. I bet it's behind the thro~one and I bet there's going to be lots of go~odies. I bet it's behind the thro~one and I bet there's going to be lots of go~odies…' as she practically skipped up to the throne. Curiosity peaked Bulma **Observed** the plain yet undoubtedly expensive throne.

" **Golden" Throne**

 **A beautiful work of art that is both imposing and majestic, if it were actually gold. Upon closer inspection it's easy to see that the "Golden" Throne is in fact a cement one that has been painted with metallic gold paint. Ultimately worthless.**

Bulma's face dropped a little reading that. "Damn!" 'If this isn't a real gold throne then whatever is in the chest this key opens probably won't be that amazing.' Now suspicious Bulma cast a quick **Observe** upon the key and was surprised to learn it was 100% legitimate. 'At least there's that… hopefully this is for something good.' She spent the next several minutes searching around the throne and behind it, running her hands over basically every surface hoping to find a hidden lever or button that would reveal her goodie-filled chest.

After a fruitless search a frustrated Bulma decided to climb up onto the throne as a latch ditch effort and to look for Goku. Not seeing him, but not really worried since there's no way on Earth he'd ditch her, Bulma began to run her hands along the throne's armrests. When she was reaching the front of the armrest she felt something give a little! Excited at the prospect of finally getting the chest she so desired Bulma happily pressed down only to be surprised by the sound of mechanisms working. After a moment of hearing the whir of working gears a latch opened up at the very edge of the armrest and revealed… a book. Much like Goku's had, about half an hour, or so, ago, Bulma's face fell for a moment before perking up in hopes it was a legendary tome or something. Hefting the large book, that was about half the size of her torso, onto her lap Bulma's earlier excitement returned in spades. It had no title. It was made of thick leather that was clearly well worn by years of use. It was held together by beautiful, but clearly strong, golden clasps and to top it off it had a key hole that just fit the key Bulma now held in her hands after grabbing it from her inventory (what? Sue her! That key was getting heavy!). In short, it was magnificent.

Purposely not casting **Observe** so that she could value the anticipation and ensuing moment Bulma slowly slid the key into the slot and gave it a swift right turn. The likes.' Bulma was practically shivering in anticipation as she slowly opened the, seemingly, ancient tome. Flipping to the first page and surprised by the lack of dust Bulma began reading, prepared to absorb ancient and arcane knowledge.

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Today I fled my home to make a life for myself in the mountains. A bunch of the guys who followed me around came with. Probably just to ride on the coattails of my awesomeness. Anyway, I'm like, super excited to get started, hopefully I can rape and pillage with the fucking feds breathing down my neck. I mean, like, what the hell, just leave me alone! EUGH! That's it for today; hopefully I'll have more for you tomorrow!**

 **Love,**

 **Kumo-chan! (winky heart face)**

Bulma almost had a conniption. A second reading made it clear in her mind that Kumodoshi's inner monologue spoke with the voice of a valley girl, but probably some horrible parody of one, like his voice, deep and gravelly. Bulma shivered, not in anticipation but disgust. All her dreams had been brutally dashed by the damn bear and his stupid diary. It kind of made sense that the book looked like it did given… Kumo-chan's, eugh, size. But it didn't excuse the massive tease this game was! 'What the hell did I do? Is there… no, no way, I didn't see anything that suggested it, and the update didn't say anything either…' Bulma was perplexed, 'Is there a karma system or not?' Bulma was prepared to search for anything on the subject, but she was brought out of her thoughts by Goku's exuberant cry, "Hey Bulma! Look who I found!"

Bulma steeled herself for what would undoubtedly be something mind numbingly ridiculous. Looking up she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. Trust Goku to shock someone who thought they were ready for anything.

~GG~

 **With Goku 45 Minutes Ago**

Goku, with key in hand, walked in the opposite direction Bulma had headed in. He couldn't help this niggling feeling that Bulma had snubbed him in some way. A glance back to the heavy key in his hand caused an inexplicable well of sadness to fill him. Not liking the feeling and always trusting Bulma he ignored it. 'What am I thinking? I'm sure this key will lead to something super cool! Even though I'm not so smart, Bulma _trusted_ me with it! Now if only I can find out what it opens…' Not sure where to start Goku decided to go to the left of the entrance to the room and into the murky darkness that was beyond the pillars.

After stumbling along for a few minutes Goku's, very low, luck helped him out. "Shit!" whisper-screamed Goku when his foot hit something hard. A couple seconds of hopping about and holding his foot later, Goku calmed down enough to investigate whatever "piece of shit" hurt him, clearly Bulma's influence wasn't _all_ positive. After feeling around in the darkness Goku's hand wrapped around a large iron handle connected to the floor. Adhering to his basic instincts Goku immediately gave the handle a mighty tug in an effort to pull… whatever it was attached to. Failing and quite surprised Goku decided to feel out more of whatever the handle was attached to. Feeling unfinished wood and nearly getting a splinter for his troubles Goku realized it was a door! ...On the floor? 'What's the heck's a door doing on the floor, and why is it so small, it's only as big as a table…' Perplexed Goku sat down in the utter darkness to think on the matter.

Then it came to him, it took about five minutes but he realized that you opened doors with keys so that means this floor-door might open with the key Bulma gave him! Excited to have thought things out to a logical conclusion, and gaining an intelligence and wisdom stat for his troubles, Goku started groping around the floor-door for a keyhole. It took but a moment but he found it, and, overly eager, he just shoved the key in not bothering to line it up correctly. The result was obvious; he got the key jammed. Annoyed at the key's refusal to unlock the floor-door Goku wiggled it out, this time he took a moment to make sure it slid in nicely. 'I think it's in, now which way do I turn it?' Not being familiar with locks and keys Goku randomly started twisting and turning until he heard a faint click. Stilling quite suddenly, anticipation began to well within Goku's still form. 'Imma open the door! Maybe there'll be… uhh… more people to fight! Or… money?' An errant thought caused Goku's eyes to open wide, 'Maybe even a dragonball?' (7)

Tired of his own dilly-dallying Goku wrenched the floor-door open only to find… more darkness. Leaning over the small entrance to peer into the yawning abyss Goku noticed a strong musk was wafting out of the hole. Confused but curious Goku trained his hearing to pick up and noises. Movement like feet shuffling or arms rearranging, sounds like something being dropped or… crying? 'Duh… is someone crying?' "Hey!" Goku called into the eternal darkness, "Is someone crying down there?" Silence was the boy's only answer. Once again confused, and now doubting if he had heard anything at all, Goku decided that he darkness needed further investigation. After falling about six feet Goku landed on his feet and looked around. To his even greater confusion he saw the telltale signs of character names floating around in the darkness. All of the names were about his height so either there were a bunch of kids or everyone was slumped against the walls. Tired of being confused and frustrated that all these, women?, weren't responding to him Goku was about to holler at them to answer him when the smell hit him full force.

Poop, poop and pee and blood and something else Goku for the life of him couldn't identify. The last scent was heavy like sweat, but not sweat… All in all it was rank and it was everywhere. Goku decided to take another look at the names floating above the unseen women.

 **Sex Slave**

 **Lvl: 8 Norie Takaki**

 **Sex Slave**

 **Lvl: 7 Rika Sekigawa**

 **Sex Slave**

 **Lvl: 8 Mitsuko Ohmiya**

 **Sex Slave**

 **Lvl: 5 Amaya Mochizuki**

On and on it went, all twenty or so women, Goku knew they were women because of how their high pitched their sniffles reminded him of Bulma's voice, shared the same title. Not knowing what a sex slave was Goku decided the best course of action was to figure out why all of them were here, and the only way to do so was to talk. Inching towards one of the unseen females by using her name as a guide Goku tried to talk to her. "Uhm… excuse me? What are you guys doing down here?"

Akane Arisawa didn't know what to think. First there was the faint rumbling of Master Kumodoshi stomping around which ended quite suddenly. Then the hatch opens and she prepared herself for the possibility of being used for "fun time," but nothing happens. After that when she finally calmed down a bit she began hoping it was just a weird thing that someone left the hatch open or something. Goku's voice had been horrifying until she realized what he asked, but thinking it was some sort of trick she kept her mouth shut. Horror came next when the short child jumped into cell with them and began looking around as if inspecting them. Was he some sort of new master, if he was here with them and Kumodoshi wasn't reacting in any way then the boy _must_ have defeated him. Right? Anticipating some sort of terrible command when the boy started moving toward her and speaking Akane was shocked when he asked what she and the rest of the slaves were doing down here. 'What are we doing here? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? DOES THIS BOY KNOW NOTHING?' Akane almost flipped out right then and there, these past few minutes had been too damn stressful for this boy to play ignorant. Her righteous anger was quickly abated when an earlier thought crossed her mind, 'Did… did he defeat Kumodoshi-sama? Is… can he be here to save us?' Hoping beyond hope that that may be the case Akane rose to her feet.

A few feet away Goku stopped moving towards the girl, 'Akane Arisawa, that's a nice name… teehee, better than Briefs.' Not quite understanding the heavy atmosphere, but definitely feeling it Goku stopped himself from laughing out loud. At that moment the girl stood up and since Goku's eyes had finally acclimated as much as possible to the darkness he could vaguely make out her shape. She was taller than him, much taller, almost as tall as where Bulma put her hands when she showed him how tall he might grow. She had long hair and odd lumps on the top of her head. And to cap it off… Goku had to rub his eyes, was she naked? 'Wait no, I heard jangling earlier, so I think she has chains on, but who wears chains?' "Excuse me? Can you answer me? What are you doing down here?"

After sliding up the wall, and ignoring the harsh scraping of her skin, Akane finally rose to her full height of 6'2." Struggling to stay standing given the weight of the chains attached to her wrists, ankles, and neck (8) she used the wall as a support. Looking down at the kid who barely reached her waist she almost laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew it would feel like she was swallowing nails. Steeling herself for the pain to come she began to speak in an almost unintelligibly raspy voice. "W-w-w-w-we…" She coughed, and in an effort to cover her mouth she imbalanced herself. Pitching forward and much too weak to stop herself Akane braced for a painful collision with the rough stone floor.

Seeing the woman pitch forward Goku leapt into action. His grandpa told him to treat ladies nice wherever he may find them, so he will, _always_. Catching her was a simple ordeal; he just got under her, bent forward a bit so that she landed on his upper back, and cushioned her fall with her arms and tail. Having take care of wounded animals in the forest before, Goku knew he had to be as gentle as possible with the lady. Carefully he lay down to the floor and wiggled out from under her by using his tail as a makeshift jack lift. After jumping to his feet and looking around the room quickly, noticing the other people still weren't moving, Goku slowly turned the girl onto her back. Clearly she couldn't talk so he was had to figure out what she needed, and then he remembered that some of the mobs, as Bulma called them, had dropped bottles of water and Bulma made sure he put some into his inventory. Mentally opening the inventory and grabbing a bottle, ignorant of the prone girl's wide-eyed surprise, Goku opened it and offered the water to her.

Akane was scared, again. When the tiny boy had oh so gently caught her and laid her down she was overjoyed, clearly he was here to help. Then literally out of nowhere he pulled out a normal water bottle and offers it to her! She was grateful, sure, but now it was clear this boy had mysterious powers. They were probably why he was able to defeat Kumodoshi-sama so quickly; the rumbling she heard _had_ been short lived. Giving up on trying to understand this bizarre situation Akane opened her mouth and allowed the boy to pour in the water. He was surprisingly gentle and at no point did he overfill her mouth, for that she was grateful yet again. Once the bottle of empty he spoke again. "Uhm, you don't look so good, being naked and all. And I can see you ribs and other bones and… yeah, you don't look good. Is everyone else like this? Bah! Doesn't matter let's get you guys out of here." At that the boy grabbed the end of each chain close to the leather collar it was attached to and broke them with a flex of his fingers. Akane could scarcely believe it, hearing the chains break and seeing the boy did it with the ease one snaps a twig was just too surreal. She passed out.

"Wha- what the? Hey! Lady! Wake up!" Realizing she wasn't moving anytime soon he took the woman and hefted her over his shoulder soldier-style. It was then that Goku realized something, for he held with her butt near his face, she had a tail too! Sure it wasn't quite like his, whereas his was as long as his leg and had short hair and was brown, hers was a bit longer than her leg, had super soft hair that was a little longer than his, and was the same color as her hair, ruby red. He liked it; something about that color was just… right. A smooth jump out of the pitch-black room later and the girl was laid back down on the stone floor, still out like a light. 'She snores really lightly, like a baby.' Goku thought. Turning back to the open floor-door Goku got ready to take all the people out. He then lent at the edge and softly called down, "Hey guys come here. I'll get all of you out." After saying his piece he jumped back into the room.

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually all the girls were out of the room and huddling close together. Sure the strange and very strong boy had freed them all and taken them out of their cell, but that doesn't mean he's a saint. Maybe he wanted… compensation… With his self-assigned task complete Goku handed out bottles to everyone, unfortunately he ran out at the very end so two of the girls had to share. Looking up at the girls' names and titles Goku was a little confused. 'Is sex slave some sort of girl specific title? And they all seem pretty weak; the strongest was that first girl at level ten. You know what **observe**.'

 **Name: Akane Arisawa**

 **Title: Sex Slave**

 **Race: Half-Anthropomorphic Cat**

 **Job: NA**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **KP: 70/70 (30/30)**

 **MP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **Stats: 50**

 **Str: 5 (-80%) = 1**

 **Vit: 5 (-80%) = 1**

 **Dex: 5 (-80%) = 1**

 **Int: 5 (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Wis: 5 (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Luk: 5 (-100%) = 0**

 **Charm: 25 (-80%) = 5**

 **Summary: Taken from her home at the tender age of fourteen all Akane has known for the past five years has been meager food, stone walls, darkness, and brutal rape.**

'Yeesh, her stats are super low. That sucks. And wow! She's survived on meager food? I don't know what I would do if I were in her place. And why didn't her summary talk about her being a sex slave…oh well.' Seeing that all of the girls were finished drinking and were less tightly huddled he decided it was time to go head back to Bulma and show her what he found Akane was still asleep so he went over to her unconscious form and gently poked her face. 'Bulma said: "Not the… tatas."'

The gentle pokes to her cheek roused her from the unconscious land. 'And I was having this magnificent dream where a tiny boy saved me from Kumo-sama…' Bleary eyes slowly opened, taking in the dim light of the throne room. 'Guess Kumo-sama wants to "hunt."' She almost cried, but then she saw the boy from her dream, and she did.

All of a sudden Goku understood how Bulma felt that morning and a bit earlier before the update. Akane was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, her long arms were wrapped around his neck, her leather wrist cuffs and sharp nails were chafing his neck terribly, but if Bulma could put up with him then he could put up with Akane. 'Actually it's not all bad.' Thought the Saiyan as he lifted the girl a bit so she was crying onto his shoulder. Again he was able to appreciate the girl's hair color while lightly stroking the short mess (9).

After a solid five minutes the keening wails turned into sniffles and Akane finally mustered the courage to look into her savior's eyes. She was amazed to see the kindness in the boy's eyes and the sparkle in his smile. "Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Her thanks eventually turned into lights sobs again, but Goku was having none of that.

Mimicking Bulma's gentle voice Goku lifted the girl up by her shoulders much like one would a cat, though her knees were still on the ground, to look her dead in the eyes. Using his tail he brushed away her tears from her cheeks and big, watery eyes. The scene would have been absolutely amazing, if their heights were switched. Really it looked like an awkward but adorable parody of a father comforting his daughter. Some of the other girls were almost laughed, almost… "Let's go ok, I gotta show you guys to my friend, I'm sure you'll love her!" It was obvious that Akane wasn't going anywhere on her own so Goku turned around and said, "Hop on." Clearly his increased intelligence only did so much as Goku failed to calculate for their height difference. But that didn't matter to Akane who was more than happy to wrap her large, nude, dirty, voluptuous, scarred… she didn't look so good, form around her tiny savior. With a final curl of her tail around his she was ready to go.

The throne room was long but ultimately not large. So it took only a minute for Goku to lead his little group to the golden throne upon which sat Bulma. Still walking towards her, but a good 40 feet away Goku couldn't help the exuberant cry that escaped his lips. "Hey Bulma! Look who I found!"

~GG~

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! I knew what I wanted to do going into this chapter, but Goku finding the sex slaves was completely unexpected. And no the intentions weren't pervy. I wanted Goku to be introduced to the disgusting underbelly of the world and all the enemies he killed weren't representative of that since they just disappear into magical pixie dust… stuff. Obviously his ignorance prevented him from comprehending the situation for what it was, but he'll be learning next chapter. And yes, before any hate comes, Akane will probably be joining the crew and she is most definitely an OC. Any similarities she has with other characters from across all of… media, is purely coincidental. I hate OCs, but with the inclusion of the slaves I felt it was too good of an opportunity to include a meaningful character and I had no intention of changing the origin of any original DB characters. She may or may not join the party, but her plight and the plight of her fellow slaves will probably make the decision lean towards joining. I hope to show something cool next chapter and be a little unexpected when it comes to solving the problem of what to do with the other slaves. I definitely want to hear any guesses you guys have. Reviews are always appreciated and I will never hold a chapter hostage in exchange for reviews so don't worry about that. I find that practice absurdly selfish, egotistical, and stupid. Y'all can simultaneously unfavorite, unfollow, and remove your reviews and, sure I'll be sad, but I'll keep writing because this fanfic is as much for me as it is for you guys.**

 **Anyway hope the slave thing wasn't too heavy. I hope the juxtaposition of Goku and Bulma's decisions and finds were a beautiful juxtaposition of morality and greed metaphors. I hope the diary find was as funny as I think it is. And above all I hope you guys liked it.**

 **(1) If anyone is confused a powered passive a skill that has notable passive**

 **boosts and a notable active ability that has to be activated.**

 **(2) May or may not remove this end part, really depends on whether or not this becomes a harem story which is still a possibility.**

 **(3) Basically it's a map that shows what a player is familiar with. Being in a party Goku and Bulma's map is shared thus it will have a good amount showing. This will not be a super map, it'll be a bit vague and quest destinations and objective locations will always be indicated by a general-area-circle.**

 **(4) Toyed with the names Primal Evolution, Primal Transformation, and Point Booster (everyone ends up a 10 on the sexiness scale in anyone's opinion). I like this one but it's still up in the air if I get an absolutely amazing one.**

 **(5) I'm Bulma's height so I actually measured this all out, her hand should** _ **really**_ **be around 6'6." Probably going to make Goku closer to 7' though. I just see a Viking of legend as the end result of this perk.**

 **(6) This was less me being generous and more me wanting to have Goku level up. For him to get one it would take 25,000 Exp, and I'm saying he barely got the level up last time, so all the Exp gained from the stragglers of floor 3 to the boss have to equal about that. Kumodoshi was worth 5,000 meaning the average Exp value from floors four and five has to be 600, i.e. 500~700 matching my wish of them taking out 35 guys. It's not exact, Goku and Bulma gained about 30,000 Exp total meaning Bulma actually garnered a mean 39,000-ish everything is approximate to suit the needs of the story.**

 **(7) Goku's intelligence is now 16 and his wisdom is now 8.**

 **(8) Like prison ones, only anime, so, like, really big and medieval looking links.**

 **(9) Look up "messy bob cut" for a good example of what I pictured Akane's hairstyle to be.**


	5. Dungeon Escape

**AN: Alrighty, I'm sure that several of you guys have read the author note that I posted, I got a lot of encouragement and support and as a whole I'd like to thank you readers. It means a lot. Now I'm asking you guys to not judge too harshly this chapter, I have to copy and paste into not to mention most of it was written on an iPad.**

 **So there was a guest review that was complaining about the party system and I thought it held merit to respond to it. The party system was unavoidable from the get-go. Goku is dumb, really really dumb and one thing I will stand by in all of my fanfics is to keep the various characters in character as much as possible. As such there is no way at all for Goku to use the gamer ability without someone to help him. If he got it earlier in life he probably would have learned to ignore all of the screen pop ups that occur and nothing would be different. No other characters would figure it out because Goku would never talk about since he automatically ignores it. Following canon Bulma is the obvious choice to help Goku figure everything out. And in the end I like the party system and the OC I made is one I think you readers will really enjoy.**

 **Another review complained about the final bit of Conqueror's Claim, which is completely understandable. I almost didn't add it and might still remove it if I decide I don't like it. But the idea is that the kind of enemies Conqueror's Claim will proc on will be the irredeemable Frieza types where the only real option is death. As I have no interest in men being involved with the harem or Goku's party in general they just die. Really that tidbit is for characters like Lazuli and Zangya and if I decide to make an OC dungeon boss as a side adventure.**

~GG~

Chapter 4 Summary: After a surprise update Goku (read Bulma) had to make some tough decisions as to which perk he was going to get from the Boss. Then he had to sacrifice stat points for a second perk! When the level ups had been calculated Bulma and Goku set out to find what the keys Kumodoshi had dropped opened. Bulma was disappointed by a silly diary and Goku found and freed some sex slaves. Ah, the bliss of ignorance.

~GG~

Chapter 5: Dungeon Escape

Bulma was speechless, she was sure, so damn sure, that she was ready for anything. She obviously had to be since it was only this morning that her life had changed dramatically thanks to Goku. And this is coming from a girl who's older sister introduced her to an alien whose ship she helped fix at age five! She actually had just visited her before setting out to search for the dragonballs… Anyway! Her everyday life is one of flying cars and carnivorous dinosaurs! She shares a planet with anthropomorphous humans and magic wielding witches! But leave it to this little monkey boy to blow all that shit out of the water by simply existing! And now this! Bulma could cry.

She eventually calmed down from her inner tirade to realize two things, one, all of the girls were naked save leather cuffs around their necks, wrists, and ankles, and two, their titles. Now Bulma felt like she could really cry. She was sixteen and good looking, so she knew that there were people out there in the world who would… do things to her if they got the chance. She knew that living the high life with a super genius father who ran an international powerhouse of a company earned her several privileges and one of them was never having to worry about such things actually happening to her. Yet here she sat, rooted, as a horrible reality reared its ugly head in real time. Sexual slavery was one of the worst things that could happen to a person, but it happened to these, twenty or so, women. Realizing she _still_ hadn't responded to Goku's call Bulma desperately tried to find her voice, it was painfully obvious he didn't know what it meant to be a sex slave and his dumb, happy face made it even harder to speak. She had been excited at the prospect of teaching Goku about life and the world he lived in, now it was clear not everything was going to be sunshine and rainbows, murder, thievery, genocide, sexual enslavement, she would eventually have to teach him about all of these things.

"G- Goku, who-who are these l-l-lo-lovely ladies?" Bulma's voice was unsure and hesitant, she was still reeling from the shock Goku had brought with him.

"Ladies?" Goku looked around, specifically at all the girls' crotches, "Oh yeah they don't have any balls, just like you. But Akane has a tail so it must be that boys have balls and girls have an extra butt… and no balls. Yeah." Proud of himself Goku glanced around for red screen telling him he had earned points for thinking things through, alas there was none. Feeling a little disappointed Goku looked to Bulma for confirmation only to find her strolling purposefully towards him with a fist raised and ready to deliver punishment. That is until she had gotten about ten feet away from him and realized that the large bag she had assumed he was carrying on his back was in fact breathing and had a name floating above it.

 **Sex Slave**

 **Lvl: 10 Akane Arisawa**

It seemed almost ironic that the highest-level slave ended up being carried like a backpack. A quick scan of the girl revealed she was quite tall and was pressing into Goku like a child would their favorite teddy bear. Since her face was hidden it was unclear, whether she was shy, tired, or just really liked smelling Goku… 'It better not be the last one.'

While Bulma was scrutinizing Goku's "extra baggage" Goku realized that some of the girls had actually laughed at what he said! Now he didn't know why that would be funny, but he was happy to know the girls could react to things. When he finished thinking about them he realized that Bulma was still staring rather intently at him and it was her look that reminded him that he had a passenger, she was just so light! "Oh, this is Akane and I found all of them in the floor door that i opened with the key you gave me! Isn't that great?" He then tried to whisper, but it only barely worked. If the girls hadn't been in such terrible shape, mind, body, and soul, they would have heard him, and probably been horrified. "Bulma… does that make them loot?"

Bulma nearly had a heart attack, Goku needed to be educated soon! Stepping even closer to the boy and bending to his level Bulma answered, "No Goku, people aren't loot don't you ever think that. Am I clear?"

Goku didn't think she was. These girls were slaves and the **Conqueror's Claim** ability said he can get slaves so shouldn't he be able to get them? More importantly, 'What's a slave?' Still speaking in a barely hushed tone Goku replied, "Yeah, ok, but hey? What's a slave?"

'And so it begins… screw this I'm not figuring this out now. We gotta do something about these poor girls. Actually, how would we get them out of here?' Sighing Bulma stood up and turned toward the once again tightly packed group of sex slaves. "I'll tell you later Goku, but right now we've gotta help these girls ok?"

"Ok how are going to do that? I already took them out of the dark room they were in, and snapped those heavy chains they were wearing, so..."

"We're going to help them with food and shelter and water and, and… You know what Goku?" Bulma nearly yelled the last part, but she wilted, this innocent boy would be the death of her. "Just… we're going to help them ok?"

"Ok." Was the simple reply from the simple boy, Bulma nearly strangled him. She then turned to face the slaves, 'This will be a gamble, i hope they can trust me.' "May I have a volunteer? Goku and I might have a way to get all of you guys out of here in one fell swoop, but we gotta test it."

All but Akane, who was still in lala land and clutching Goku, immediately tensed up and began shuffling a bit clearly nervous. After a minute of hushed whispers and nervous glance one of the girls stepped closer to Bulma separating herself from the group.

 **Sex Slave**

 **Lvl: 9 Ruri Otsuka**

She spoke in a meek voice, but it was clear she was trying to be brave. "My name is Ruri and I will volunteer for the test. I've been here the longest, besides Akane, and I'm also the most… able. Please take care of me." To her credit and Bulma's immense approval her voice had gotten noticeably stronger as she spoke.

"Thank you, it's very brave of you to do this, I swear I won't to betray your trust." Bulma motioned the girl toward Goku. "Goku open your inventory and gently try to place Ruri into it." This command caused Goku to stare at the girl genius as though she had grown two heads. But that lasted for only a moment as he shrugged his shoulders and held his arms out for Ruri.

Hesitant to be in such a vulnerable position Ruri took an excessive amount of time to climb into the tiny savior's arms. Clearly Akane trusted him and if he could carry Akane like that then he could probably carry her too. Resting lightly against Goku, Ruri tensed up a bit and shut her eyes tight in preparation for what was to come, whatever it was.

Bulma noticed this and realized she wasn't going to get any good results if Ruri acted like this. So she put out her hand in motion that indicated to Goku to stop what he was doing and walked up to the girl in his arms. Unconsciously using her **Comforting** ability Bulma spoke, "Hey now… I need you to keep your eyes open so you can tell me what happens ok?

Slowly relaxing Ruri opened her eyes and nodded with determination. Taking the nod as a signal to continue what he was doing Goku placed the girl into the screen that showed his inventory and to Bulma's delight and the slight horror of her fellow sex slaves Ruri disappeared!

Whooping at the success Bulma turned towards the other slaves and used her **Comforting** ability. "Ok, ok calm down Ruri is fine and because of this success I plan to do the same thing to you guys." Unfortunately her words didn't really calm them down, actually the group as a whole seemed to be on the edge of a meltdown. Now Bulma was nervous and mildly panicked, but to her extremember surprise Goku stepped up to calm everyone down, including her.

"Please! Bulma and me just want to help and," he interrupted himself to click on Ruri's miniature icon in the inventory.

 **Ruri Otsuka**

 **Lvl: 9**

 **Race: Human**

 **Ruri Otsuka is a sex slave who was recently freed by Goku from Kumodoshi's clutches. As a living being in the inventory she is in a state of suspended animation until she is removed. Similar to a NPC's reaction to the player entering a dungeon Ruri will not be able to perceive the passing of time.**

Confused by much of the language used Goku showed the red screen to Bulma who smiled at what it held. Realizing Goku was wasting time and only his **Comforting** was having an effect on the sex slaves Bulma quickly whispered to him. "She'll be perfectly fine and is in no danger ok?"

Relieved to hear his hopes confirmed by his genius companion Goku turned back to the group of girls. "And she is perfectly fine. Actually I'll take her out to show you." He then reached into the inventory willing Ruri to appear in his arms in a princess carry. He and Bulma held their breaths as nothing happened for a moment, but then Goku felt the telltale weight of the extremely light woman in his arms. Relief rippled through the crowd as they saw Ruri safely appear in the tiny savior's arms.

Ruri could only blink and ask, "Did you do it?" Confused by the laughter of those around her she pouted, crossed her arms, and looked anywhere but one of her… friends' faces.

After finally calming down Bulma explained the situation to the very lost girl. "Well you've been in there for about a minute. We've all seen first hand how time does not pass when you're in Goku's… pocket." Now Bulma was floundering for an answer, like hell she was telling all of these women about the Gamer ability, they might want in!

Still confused Ruri asked the obvious question. "Pocket?"

Before Goku could answer Bulma "discreetly" kicked his shin and gave him a short glare. "Yeah, Goku here has a magic pocket he found one day out in the woods and it bonded with him. Not he can put anything he wants in there."

The crowd had gotten closer to the smaller group after realizing whatever they were planning on using to transport them was safe. They too had been confused about the now named Goku's power, but were relieved to discover it had a simple explanation.

"So girls, who wants in?"

~GG~

It took several minutes and some generous **Comforting** use on some of the more skittish girls, but eventually every one of the slaves were in Goku's inventory. Bulma had been mildly surprised to find that most of the girls were anthropomorphic humans, which was odd because they only made up about 17% of the human population. Though it sort of made sense since the gang had been made up exclusively of anthropomorphic males.

At those thoughts Bulma shuddered, she still couldn't comprehend the reality of these girls' lives, if you can call it that. A life of slavery? Sexual slavery? Bulma doubted she could have lived through that without… without taking her own life. She wasn't a hardened girl, the search for the dragonballs had been a whimsical adventure until she was almost eaten by a pterodactyl and saved by Goku… and now this. Bulma didn't know if she could go on, the world is scary. 'But, but as long as I can use Goku and his ability… yeah, this won't be so bad, how could I forget I can become a witch? That's amazing! Eye on the prize girl, Goku in about five years. Mmmmmm."

Now that he had put all of the girls away Goku was just idly waiting around for Bulma to finish doing… whatever it was that she was doing. She looked like she was thinking about something bad, like rotten food, and the she had this goofy smile on her face. Whatever. Even though all the girls were put away, that wasn't quite true. Akane had refused to let go of him! Bulma said it was like trying to take away a little girl's favorite toy! Goku didn't know how he felt about being someone's favorite toy, but he did know he felt good inside that he seemed to be helping her and that was more than enough reason to put up with the very minor inconvenience that was carrying her around everywhere. She was just so light! He just couldn't turn his head to the left too much.

Finally having gotten tired of waiting around Goku went up to Bulma and poked her soft stomach in an effort to snap her out of whatever daydream she was experiencing. She reacted, but first she giggled and said some nonsense.

"Hehe, oh Goku don't touch me there…"

Confused as to why he couldn't touch her stomach Goku just shrugged and tugged on her hand, this finally brought her back to reality.

"Why are you grabbing me like that?" Were the first words she said upon realizing the reason she had seemingly stumbled was the little monkey boy she was going to marry.

"Well you weren't paying attention to… anything and when I poked your stomach you told me not to touch you there so I got your attention another way." was Goku's frank reply.

Bulma blushed, mortified she had said such things aloud, but it was clear that Goku didn't understand the deeper meaning so she schooled her features and straightened up. "Ok then, thanks Goku. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Clearly indifferent Goku shrugged, which was odd, before Bulma realized he was making sure to care for the naked slave on his back. That was another problem, they were going to have to care for these girls somehow, but Bulma knew she was capable of doing so. She also knew that when she brings everyone home she and her father were going to have one hell of a conversation. Sure her parents trusted her and recognized her brilliance, something her father bragged about all the time, but bringing home almost twenty ex-sex slaves? There was no doubt they would help, her parents could be bleeding hearts sometimes, Bulma could already imagine that some of the girls would end up as maids or some other simple job in the grounds. 'What would it be like in ten or so years when some of the girls are still around? Would they have recovered?' Shaking her head to clear out her thoughts, the atmosphere seemed to cause every thought train to lead somewhere morbid, Bulma got to walking until she noticed Goku staring at a large red screen.

"Check it out Bulma instant exit, I guess since my ID Escape level isn't high enough the game will let us exit the dungeon for free."

"Sweet I'm so done with this fucked up place… oh."

Bulma hadn't really cussed in front of Goku. She had been making the correct decision of treating him like a small child mentally, even if he seems to be shedding that image, and you shouldn't swear in front of kids, right? They _are_ bad words with a lot of impact if said correctly, or incorrectly for that matter. Watching Goku to gauge his reaction to the new word Bulma was extremely relieved when he just ignored it since he didn't understand it. He probably just thought it was another word for bad or something. 'Thank God.'

Goku was about to press the "Y" to confirm his exit, but a huge screen appearing just a couple feet away interrupted him. It wasn't as massive as the update screen was, but it was still much larger than the average.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have completed the quest [The Only Forward, is Down?]**

 **Objective: Defeat at least five enemies to pass each floor [Complete]**

 **Defeat the Dungeon Boss [Complete]**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat more than 50 enemies [Complete]**

 **Free the Sex Slaves [Complete]**

 **Rewards: 1,000,000 Zeni**

 **Title [Giant Slayer] has been earned**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **Title [Anthropomorphobic] has been earned**

 **The player that freed the slaves immediately gains Exalted relationship status for all of the girls**

 **A high quality diary**

 **Permanent +5 to charm for all quest takers**

 **20,000 Experience Points**

 **All physical rewards have been automatically placed in the party leader's inventory.**

Bulma nearly fainted when she finished reading the rewards. When she had initially read about the quest she was sure that they wouldn't be able to get all of the bonus objectives, but now that they had Bulma would always be sure to get them all. 'This is insane! If my wisdom bonus adds to the Exp we're getting I'll level up… twice! Almost exactly actually… hmm it's like someone looking out from me…. I mean us.' She glanced over at Goku to ascertain his reaction. He seemed happy and… proud?

Goku was happy, he knew in his heart that helping those girls was the right thing to do and now, even though was wasn't expecting to, he was being rewarded for it! He would have leapt up in joy, whooped and hollered, if it wasn't for his passenger. Then he realized something, 'All of these girls think of me in the same way that I think of Bulma? That's awesome!' Once Goku had finished that thought another, smaller warm red screen appeared before him.

 **Congratulations!**

 **For achieving the maximum platonic relationship level with a character you have gained a new relationship perk. As this is a special situation where you, the player, have attained this rank with several NPCs at the same time all of which belong to a very specific group you have gained a unique perk. A unique perk is one that can never be gained by another player or character ever no matter the circumstances.**

 **[Sex Slaves] Savior**

 **Given the hero worship the slaves you freed bestow upon you you've become much more of a people person.**

 **All reputation gains are slightly easier**

 **Reputation gains with any character considered a slave or ex-slave are much easier**

 **Charisma gains are easier**

 **(1)**

By the time Goku had finished reading his new perk Bulma had sauntered on over and read it as well. The text was bit too dense to hold all of Goku's attention, but he did understand the bonuses he was getting.

"Wow Goku, this is absolutely amazing, good for you." Inside Bulma was a bit worried, she knew Goku held her in an Exalted status relationship wise, but what if one of these girls ended up liking him, like, like-liking him. 'He is still incapable of romantic love, which I assume is some sort of parallel relationship meter, or further above exalted. And I should be there when he is cured of that, but if someone who has romantic feeling for him is there too…' At that thought Bulma glanced at Akane. 'I would be genuinely surprised if she didn't have some sort of crush on him at this point. She's just so… wrapped up in him, it's like she's trying to get them to fuse together or something. And I can't help but think that her curling her tail around Goku's is a much more intimate gesture than he realizes. It honestly seems like a more intimate form of holding hands…' Shaking her head at these thoughts Bulma focused on the boy before her who was now looking up at her with expectant eyes.

Confused at his look for a moment, Bulma realized she had been silent for more than a minute. He was probably expecting her to explain the ins and outs of his new perk. This caused her to smile, she didn't have to worry about losing him to anyone else, and he clearly depended far too much on her for anyone else to fill that role. So she explained everything and told Goku that it was finally time to leave.

"Wait, we can't walk around with Akane looking like that, let me see what I've got that she can wear…" Bulma reached into her inventory and withdrew a long dress she had brought in case she had to get a dragonball from a wealthy person and had to impress them. The flowing sundress, light enough for the summer heat but fancy enough for a dinner party, reached Bulma's ankles. She almost didn't give the taller girl the dress; it would look absolutely amazing on her! The dress would hit mid-thigh level and her huge boobs and toned butt would fill out the dress better than most models! Bulma could only cry, on this inside, and pray that physical looks wasn't all that Goku cared about when it came to choosing a woman.

Holding the dress in over her arms Bulma told Goku to wake the girl up. He was clearly hesitant to do so which frustrated Bulma, this woman was already straining her influence on him, but he eventually acquiesced and did as she asked.

Slowly bringing up his left hand Goku gently raked his fingers through Akane's hair. "Hey, Akane, wake up, Bulma wants to give you some clothes." He spoke in a very soft and gentle voice similar to the one he used when talking to baby wildlife. Unfortunately Akane barely stirred so Goku had to up his efforts.

Slowly uncurling his tail from hers, which proved to be a supremely difficult task since her tail was constantly adjusting so that it stayed entwined with his, Goku brought it up to her back and gently rubbed. "C'mon Akane, Bulma will get mad if you take too long to wake up." Goku could clearly see the growing frustration in his companion's eyes and was growing worried for Akane's safety. So he used his tail to press deeper into her back, moving it back and force more quickly so that it became uncomfortable.

It took a minute or so of more coaxing and prodding with his tail, but Akane eventually lifted her head and gave a mighty yawn. She took a moment to drink in her surroundings and almost flipped when she realized she was still in the throne room. But the feeling of Goku's small body wrapped up by hers immediately calmed her down. She almost went back to sleep, allowing her heavy eyelids to droop slowly down in tandem with her head, but she was interrupted by Bulma's less than soothing voice.

Seeing that Akane was going to fall back asleep Bulma voiced the reason Goku had awoken her. "Hey Akane, we're going to be getting out of here soon, but that means you need to be wearing some clothes. I've gotten something that should fit you so can you please get up so that you can put it on?"

Akane was very hesitant to do so, so she looked at Goku only to feel her nose touch his. His happy black eyes that were mere inches away from hers reassured her without having to say anything. With a faint blush on her dark cheeks Akane uncurled herself from Goku and stood up. Seeing as she was clearly unsteady on her feet Goku got behind her and held her thighs, it didn't help much physically, but knowing her tiny savior was helping _her_ and caring for _her_ filled Akane with an inner strength she didn't know she possessed. Finally standing firm Akane looked down at Bulma and slowly reached for the offered garment. Bulma's small stature had given her reason to doubt the girl's ability to supply suitable clothing, but the dress was definitely going to be long enough to preserve her modesty in public. Akane then slowly slipped the dress over her head until she felt the shoulder straps come to rest where they needed to be. It was a bit of a struggle getting her emaciated arms through the large holes they were supposed to go through, but Bulma had come over to help her out. Her chest filled out the top quite nicely and the dress ended at about mid thigh, which forced her to keep her tail drooped down so that it didn't hike the dress up.

Akane would have looked spectacular if it wasn't for her withered arms and legs and extremely dirty... everything. She had been lucky that her… assets also hadn't suffered from the extreme neglect her captors put her and the rest of the girls through. Others hadn't been so lucky and had been… disposed of. Blinking away the sad thoughts Akane slowly stepped out of Goku's grasp and did a small twirl so that she now faced him.

Smiling widely at the tall girl Goku said, "You look really pretty like that Akane!" He clearly did not understand the power he held over the girl, but Bulma did. She was fuming to discover Akane's cheeks practically glowing in the wake of Goku's kind remark. 'Sure she's got big tits and a nice ass, but she looks like a fucking skeleton that was dragged through the mud! It will probably take years for her to recover the musculature she has lost! I on the other hand am perfectly fine.' Truly vanity is a very deadly sin. "Yeah you look great, let's go Goku."

Confused by Bulma brusqueness, but understanding her wish to leave, surely Akane did too, Goku went to press the confirm button on the only visible screen. That is, until he was stopped by a poke from Akane's tail. Glancing back at her Goku didn't even need to wonder why she had poked him; he could tell she wanted him to carry her again. Smiling to allay her fears, for she was clearly nervous for some reason, Goku answered her unasked question. "Sure, hop on Akane!" The ex-slave was so happy she nearly toppled the boy over in her frantic attempt to mount him again. Assuming her earlier position, the only change she made was to make sure their interlocked tails didn't expose her newly clothed butt. She directed them up her back and under the beautiful white dress; any onlookers would only see an oddly thick tail.

When Akane was finally set Goku hit the confirm button and the three of them experienced a brief sense of falling before finding themselves on the road upon which Turtle stood.

~GG~

Turtle was… surprised to say the least. One moment his escort disappears and the next they appear with a large woman on the smaller one's back! Sure it wasn't the craziest thing he had seen in his nearly 1,000 years of life, but it was definitely up there.

"Fresh air! Oh how I've missed you." Bulma was practically dancing, not caring who or what saw her. She was just so damn happy to get out of there. Sure both she and Goku had grown quite powerful, but the end had such a sour tone despite the sweet quest rewards. 'Spea- Thinking of, I believe both me and Goku leveled up so we have to do that when we stop tonight, or after we finish Turtle's quest, whichever come first.' Coming down from her practically euphoric high Bulma turned towards Goku and his passenger who was looking around like a child at their first festival.

"Alright Goku, if you remember time doesn't pass when we're in a dungeon like the one we just beat, so we might be able to complete Turtle's quest by sundown! You're strong so I'm sure you can carry Akane and Turtle so I'll hop onto my bike and we can get going."

Smiling in understanding Goku went over to Turtle and picked him up. "Sorry for the stop Mr. Turtle, let's get going."

Turtle almost did a double take; the boy was speaking much differently than he had before he went to the blue haired girl. It was as if he was suddenly much smarter. He dismissed those silly thoughts; perhaps the boy just spoke in a country accent for a moment, or the other way around. He braced himself for the trip since the boy ran quite quickly, to his surprise the wind seemed to be blowing by even faster than before! Again it seemed the boy had grown in mere moments! The woman actually had to speed up to tell the boy to slow down.

"Goku, remember you're very fast, I'm sure my bike can keep up, but I don't want to crash, please! Slow Down!"

With his abnormally good sense of hearing Goku was able to do as Bulma said without issue. Now at a more reasonable "cruising" speed everyone settled in for the journey ahead.

~GG~

The journey wasn't that long. Realizing the road to the ocean was surprisingly straight for long stretches Bulma sped up whenever she felt she could. She knew she didn't have to worry about Goku since his Dex was nearly double that of her custom motorcycle, but a quick glance to her left always confirmed that the monkey boy was keeping up without an issue. Hell he was barely breathing hard by the time they reached the beach, though she wasn't that surprised given the Gamer's Body passive he had, she strongly suspected that even before gaining the amazing ability Goku would have done the trip without a problem. Truly it was a testament to his power.

Parking and extracting herself from her motorcycle's seat Bulma spoke to Turtle. She then quickly glanced at her watch, "Ok Turtle, we're here so get on out of here and enjoy the rest of your life."

Surprised by the girls simple dismissal Turtle had to make sure that the kind people who brought him home were adequately compensated. "Wait a moment please!" He said. "It's only about four in the afternoon, if you can wait a couple of hours I'm sure I could bring someone who could pay you for your troubles."

Bulma perked up at hearing exactly what she wanted to hear, "Alright the. We could wait, please go and get whoever and whatever it is."

Happy to hear her compliance Turtle immediately set out as quickly as his surprisingly strong fins could take him.

It was not two hours later that Goku saw Turtle out in the distance with what looked like a little old man on his back. Funnily enough the old man seemed to be wearing a purple turtle shell as if trying to blend in with his friend.

"Check it out Bulma, Turtle's coming back, and I think that old guy he's got with him is supposed to give us stuff." His words roused Bulma from her light nap, it also woke up Akane who had dozed off a little after Turtle had left, but true to form she didn't slip even a little bit from Goku's back.

Getting up and dusting herself off Bulma stretched and yawned. "Finally, I thought he was going to take forever." Just as she had finished straightening herself out Turtle had arrived with the old man.

~GG~

 **AN: Sorry about the cliffy, the upcoming dialogue and story would take a lot of writing making this chapter way longer than I want it to be so I cut it a bit short. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and be critical, it's the only way I can grow as a reader. Of course questions are welcome because if they have to be asked I clearly failed to write in the reasoning well enough. If anyone was wondering about revisions, since I don't have a beta, they should come out during the week around Wednesday.**

 **Also, I hope everything Akane is mind numbingly adorable and awkward. I'm really trying to play that up, as she'll probably end up being the playful companion of the group.**

 **(1) I hope I did this well enough. Akane is not part of this, why will be revealed soon.**

 **Oh! I'm writing two other stories, so if people like Naruto or PJO check them out.**

 **Thanks ;)**


	6. The Turtle Hermit

**AN: Alrighty! The next chapter of Goku the Gamer is here! I can't help but notice that not many people checked out last chapter, which might be because I replaced the author's note instead of deleting it and posting it as a new chapter. If that is the case then you guys need to check out the last chapter in order to read this one… obviously.**

 **For those of you who haven't caught on this will be a harem story. It might seem odd given Bulma's personality, but I will definitely have her rationalize it in her mind sometime soon.**

 **For those of you who like my writing style I am also writing two other stories, one for the Naruto fandom and one for PJO. Don't worry this story takes precedence.**

 **And I don't know if I've just given Akane a description that tells you readers everything about her so I'll do it here.**

 **Akane is a very tall girl standing at an imposing 6'2". As of right now she is 19 years old. She was a sex slave for Kumodoshi and his gang for five years. She has dark brown skin similar in tone to roasted coffee beans. Her nails are about an inch long each and extremely sharp. Since she is a half-anthro the only animalistic qualities she has besides enhances senses and sharp nails are a pair of absolutely adorable cat ears and a tail about as long as her legs. Her hair is a blood red or ruby red… it's the same as SSJ4 Goku's fur, it's also stupidly soft despite her neglect. She was chosen to be a slave for obvious reasons, she is extremely voluptuous and beautiful. Her face is akin to that of an angel with a wild edge since one of her canines is always sticking out past her lip, usually the top left one. As for the rest of her body she is painfully thin, she has very clearly experienced extreme malnutrition for a very long time and will need lots of care to recover. The dress she is wearing is a nice summer one that is a simple pale yellow… I think. I think that's all there is to say without revealing information that will be plot relevant… anything you readers want to know please ask me about in a review, it's best to keep building an interesting OC so they aren't flat characters. OH! And she has several small scars throughout her body as if she has been fighting her entire life. yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own nor make profit off of Dragonball or The Gamer.**

~AFT~

Chapter 5 Summary: Goku and Bulma figured out a good way to move all of the prisoners at once and both got some levels from finishing the quest for the dungeon. Goku got a pretty sweet relationship perk too. A cute scene about Akane dressing and our heroes finally got on the road and to the beach to bring Turtle home. We left them seeing an old man riding on Turtle coming to greet them.

~AFT~

Chapter 6: The Turtle Hermit

"Hohohooo! Howdy young'uns!" The old man was dressed extremely casually in a large short-sleeved button up shirt that had various letters of the alphabet and some summer shorts. (Y'all know what Roshi looks like)

"So you helped my friend here?"

Goku couldn't resist and spoke up. "And who are you old timer?"

The old man was clearly shocked by the boy's lack of recognition. "I? I am… Kame-sennin!"

Turning to his companion the kame-sennin asked, "They both helped ya'?"

Turtle answered honestly, "Only the lad, I'm afraid. The girl just tagged along. And the one on his back they picked up along the way."

Thus caused Bulma to huff in indignation, but she didn't complain, the reality was that she didn't really help besides pointing them in the right direction and giving Turtle some salt water.

While she was thinking to herself the turtle hermit walked over to Goku and Akane. "Well m'boy, we owe you one! An' I'm paying up with a mighty nice reward!"

Goku couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Roshi turned away from Goku and his carry-on and shouted out to the sea, "Come to me, IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"

Nothing happened for several minutes leaving everyone confused and the turtle hermit in a silly pose.

Then Bulma spoke unable to contain the jab she had thought of, "Was that "immortal" or "invisible"?"

Hearing Bulma speak reminded Turtle as to why the phoenix wasn't appearing. "Sir… if you'll recall the unpleasantness with the tainted bird seed…" he trailed off not wanting to go into details.

Roshi did recall. "Gaaa, that's right! We lost the poor feller."

Hearing the interplay Bulma was filled with serious doubt. "The "immortal phoenix" died?" This was especially disappointing since Bulma had already been dreaming of what she and Goku could have done with immortality.

Roshi took a contemplative stance. "I was gonna ask him to grant you immortality…"

"Fucking hell…" muttered Bulma.

Not hearing her, or just ignoring her, Roshi continued speaking, "but I guess we better scratch that… hmmm… I've got it! This is even better!"

Hearing that raised Bulma's spirits, 'Better than immortality? Wow, I wonder what it is."

Posing with his walking stick pointed toward the sea once again Roshi shouted, "Come to me… Kintooun!"

It was only a moment later that Goku saw whatever Kintooun was in the distance. "Whoa!"

Akane saw the same thing and you could practically see stars in her eyes. "Woooow…"

Roshi was just relieved it actually answered his call. 'Phew.'

Bulma actually articulated her shock into words, "I-I-It's a cloud?"

The cloud stopped in front of the group sounding very similar to a car using its emergency brake, confusing the hell out of Bulma. 'How the hell…?'

"This is Kintooun… and I give it to you!"

If things had been different Goku probably would have said something ridiculously stupid like "How do I eat it?" Fortunately Goku had the Gamer power and Bulma, so he asked a notably less stupid question. "What do I do with it?"

"Hohohohoho, well boy… you ride it! Kintooun is a magical cloud." Roshi was oddly serious when he explained.

Bulma was still incredulous, "Hey, why does a _turtle hermit_ have a magic cloud? I mean, where's the logic?"

"Deal with it." Roshi answered a bit forcefully.

Goku on the other hand couldn't be happier, "Wow, you mean it'll really fly me?"

Roshi couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, seeing the boy be so genuine was uplifting. "That's the ticket, boy! Buuut… unless you're pure of heart, it'll never even let you on! This cloud's got _standards_!"

"Here," the old man said before hopping up toward the cloud, "let me show you." only to fall through and land on his butt with a harsh crash.

"EEEEYAAAA! My HIP!"

Turtle was very worried; Roshi had always gotten on to the cloud without issue before… "M-master, how can this be?"

Bulma on the other burst out laughing.

"Surely it's defective…" reasoned Turtle.

"Needs a little mystical tune-up, maybe…" Roshi added.

Goku was excited and really wanted to try, but he had a passenger that he had to take care of. So turning his head a bit to the right Goku softly asked, "Hey Akane, you wanna try?"

His question genuinely surprised her, but just as Akane hoped her savior was kind and thoughtful. "Ok… Goku." She answered.

Slowly uncurling herself from the boy Akane rose to her full height of 6'2", surprising the hell out of the kame-sennin. Seeing her voluptuous figure almost gave him a nosebleed, until he noticed how emaciated she was. Clearly she had been starved for long periods of time, not to mention abused if those bruises were anything to go by…

Ever so slowly Akane put her hands onto the cloud. She tried to pull herself up but failed when her arms proved to weak to do so. She struggled for a bit more until she felt Goku grab her by the butt and push her onto Kintooun. There was a moment where Roshi was able to see the girl's bare private bits causing him to rocket backwards from the nosebleed he got. Luckily for him no one noticed the reason for his… violent reaction and Turtle simply helped him back to his feet without question.

Taking a moment to rearrange herself a very happy Akane smiled at Goku. Feeling a bit bold she spoke for the first time since Goku found her. "G-go Kintooun."

To her unending relief the cloud slowly meandered forward. It seemed to respond to her wishes without them needing to be vocalized. Feeling safe and even bolder she willed the magical cloud to go a bit faster and rise a bit higher. Reaching a speed and height that scared her Akane slowly drifted back down to Goku.

Goku had been stunned. Hearing Akane's voice had been awe-inspiring. The first time he heard it she hadn't drunk anything in a long time and it had sounded rough and gravelly. Now it was like the smoothest of… something real soft. The sound of her voice flowed through him and filled him up. Goku felt… something, but before he could figure anything out it was gone as of shut down by some outside force. Soon after he forget he ever felt anything and was just excited at the prospect of riding Kintooun.

Akane went to get off to allow Goku on, but she almost fell. Thankfully her savior was at it again and caught her… kind of. She was far too large for Goku to hold comfortably so he grabbed her by her waist and held her as far above his head as possible. Thankfully it was just enough for her to not hit the ground, unfortunately Roshi got another good look at her dark bottom, and the rest of her bits, sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

This time Bulma saw what he did and couldn't help but shake her head in disgust. 'Another pervy old man, must be why he couldn't ride the cloud.'

Turtle once again missed it so he just helped him back to his feet when he woke up.

Goku gently set the girl onto the ground and she covered her blushing face. Confused but dismissing it as an oddity of women Goku hopped onto Kintooun and rocketed away. Seeing him fly was like watching a fish swim, it just seemed right. Goku pulled off complex aeronautical maneuvers as easily as Bulma breathed in oxygen. After several minutes of excited whooping and hollering Goku came to a screeching halt in front of Roshi.

"This is great! Thanks a billion!" He shouted, Goku could not contain his joy with all of the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Roshi was glad the boy was happy with his gift. "Y'make it look like it was meant for you, boy…"

Feeling left out, but hopeful at getting something amazing like Goku, Bulma went up to the old man. "Hey old timer, hey! Gimme one too! Gimme one too!"

Surprised Roshi could only mutter out a confused, "Eh?" He then turned to Turtle.

"Y'said this girlie didn't help you?"

"No sir, I dare say she didn't."

Reacting defensively Bulma yelled, "Hey! Who gave you salt water? And if it weren't for me you would never had been able to get here! So I _did_ help thank you very much."

Taken aback by her passionate response Roshi adjusted his glasses and thought aloud. "Well, I've only got the one magic cloud… but I s'pose there is somethin' else I can give you if…" his face then contorted into a perverse grin that showed off his mouth that was missing several teeth.

"... if you l-l-let me p-p-peek at your u-u-undies!"

Shocked by his forwardness, but not too surprised given his reaction to Akane's vagina, Bulma decided to play the part of a shy, surprised girl.

"My u-u-undies?" to which Roshi vigorously nodded.

Turtle on the other hand was not amused at all. "I say, sir! Really now! I mean you know, really?"

Roshi defended himself immediately. "Cut me some slack! It's _hard_ being the turtle hermit! I deserve the occasional undie-oglin'!"

"Well, now we know why the cloud-"

"Oh shut up!"

The moment Roshi and Turtle started screaming at each other Goku noticed Akane had become nervous and fidgety. Not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable he steered Kintooun over to her and offered his hand. Akane looked up at Goku with eyes that screamed of adoration and she reverently took the offered hand. A gentle maneuver was all it took to get Akane onto his magical cloud and situated comfortable behind him. She positioned herself a bit more making it so that Goku was sitting between her open legs with her arms wrapped around his torso and his head pressed deep into the valley of her breasts. A final curling of what little of her tail that could reach around his and she was ready for anything. Sure that the redhead was comfortable and realizing he was as well Goku set off into the sky at a sedated pace remembering that Akane didn't move quickly when she was trying out Kintooun.

Neither Turtle, nor Roshi, nor Bulma noticed the pair take flight because Bulma had said the unthinkable, at least in Turtle's mind.

"Welllllll… I guess… if it's only my undies…"

Bulma was blushing and slightly mortified at what she was agreeing to do. Sure she was getting something from the old man, but at what cost? Steeling herself Bulma quickly pulled down her jeans and showed the pervert her white bear print panties.

"LOOK FAST!"

Though not literally blown away by the sight Roshi did appreciate the panties, Turtle simply glanced away not wanting to sully his morals on such a perverted situation.

"Teehee, ok old man. Now you owe me!"

Hearing Bulma's voice finally roused the man out of his perverted daydream. Roshi was a man of his word and the girl did do her part so he had to figure out what to give her. 'Hmmmm… what would be nice enough…? Do I even have anything left to give? I don't s'pose she'd settle for peekin' at my shorts?

While Roshi was thinking Bulma finally noticed something hanging on his neck like a necklace. It was a dragonball! "Hey! Hey! Lemme see!"

"What? At my shorts?" Clearly Roshi believed the girl to be a perverted psychic.

Absolutely disgusted by the question Bulma couldn't help but scream at the old turtle hermit. "Oh get real!" The thing hanging from your neck!"

"Y'mean this old thing?" Roshi said grabbing at the dragonball. "Purty ain't it? Skimmed it off the ocean floor 'bout a hundred years back and put it in a necklace."

"Oh… oh my, it really is…" Bulma held the orange orb up to her face; it practically glowed in the evening sun. 'It _is_ a dragonball! Hell yes!'

Feeling the need to share this with her future husband Bulma called out to him. "Yo Goku! Get your monkey butt down here!"

Hearing her Goku did exactly as told and keeping the same gentle speed, around 30 kmh, he and Akane meandered down to Bulma.

"What's up Bulma?"

Then that soft gentle voice like a babbling brook over smooth rocks spoke. "Y-yeah Bulma, what's up?"

This stopped Bulma dead in her tracks. Despite kind of being part of her rescue the exotic cat girl had yet to speak a word to Bulma. Deciding to take it as a positive Bulma continued with what she was going to say.

"Look at this! Do you see it?"

Bulma's questioned confused Goku, "Of course I see it, I saw the old man from really far away didn't I? It's a dragonball."

The veins in Bulma's forehead bulged, "Thanks for killing my excitement Goku…" 'Being smart sure has it's perks, but if this is what he's going to be like…' Shaking her head of those negative thoughts Bulma continued.

"Yes, it's a dragonball, the three-star one I believe. My radar actually had shown one way to the south of where we were this morning. This one must be it."

Hearing such excitement from the youngsters Roshi had to speak up. "Y'mean this thing could be valuable?"

Ignoring him Bulma affectionately rubbed the ball against her cheek. "What luck! Getting it out of the ocean would have been such a pain! Thank you so much old timer."

"Did I say anything about giving it to you?" 'Not while I can make money off it, no sirree."

Hearing his words paused Bulma in her adorable actions and caused a cold glint to enter her eyes. 'This old codger is trying to take my new dragonball? Hell no, **observe**.'

 **Name: Roshi Muten**

 **Title: Turtle Hermit**

 **Race: Immortal Human**

 **Job: Martial Arts Master**

 **Level: 75**

 **HP: 1,600/1,600**

 **KP: 1,980/1,980**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 100**

 **Vit: 80**

 **Dex: 100 (-20) = 80**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 60**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 0**

 **Summary: Roshi Muten was born in 430 and turned 319 years old just a few months ago. He is a legendary martial artist who was trained in his youth by an equally legendary martial artist, for his time, named Mutaito. He, Mutaito, and his fellow pupil and rival Shen once battled the Great Demon King Piccolo and it was his master who sacrificed his life to seal Piccolo away. Roshi was enjoyed a long life of lechery and isolation outside of training Son Gohan and the Ox-King several decades ago. He also has an older sister who is a well-known witch and is still alive today.**

 **Strengths: Master Martial Artist (** he hits _really_ hard **), secret power boosting skill, Immortal (** able to be killed? **)**

 **Weaknesses: Lecherous Pervert, secret power boosting skill is very draining, wearing heavy turtle shell (Dex detractor)**

 **Drops: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

Bulma's brain was running at maximum capacity, which was no joke given her thirty-nine Intelligence points. 'Alrighty do I want Goku to fight him for our ball? I mean without it we're cooked… but this old pervert might be too much for Goku. I mean even with his Dex debuff which is that shell he's wearing it's not much of a loss for him, he's still faster than Goku. Not to mention he's a martial arts master which I'm sure means as long as he's using fighting moves and techniques from his style he does ridiculous amounts of damage. Not to mention fighting him might make him dislike us, which would be bad if I wanted him to train Goku… ugh he is a pervert, maybe another flash of my panties will do the trick? But he is a martial artist… I got it! If this fails I'll just flash him again… or flip up Akane's dress.'

"Uhh yes you did old man, but how about this: I've heard of you, Oh Great Turtle Hermit Muten Roshi Slayer of the Demon King Piccolo and student to the Great Mutaito and world renown martial arts master! My friend here, the boy, is a great martial artist as well and if he can put up a good fight against you you'll give us this dragonball ok?" 'Please God, please God, please God! Let this work!'

Roshi was torn on one hand it's been a long time since he had a good fight, something that would stretch his old bones and wax a fire in his heart, but on the other he might make bank on the dragonball if he sells it. "Hmmm ok, if he's good enough I'll let ya' have the ball, but if he ain't ya' give it back without a hassle, ok?"

Bulma nodded her head in acceptance. This was a big gamble, but if Goku's **Battle Lust** procs… "Hey Goku look at this guy level, you don't have to worry about dying but if you beat him or impress him we get some nice things and-"

But Bulma was interrupted by none other than Akane! She had felt Goku tense up to hop off of Kintooun, but she was scared for him. That old man looked strong! So she wrapped him up in her long arms and squeezed him like a teddy bear.

"NO! That old man is strong, I can feel it! Don't fight him Goku-kun!" (I just imagine all her sentences end in smiley face, heart, and winky face emojis galore)

Goku eyes widened in surprise as he looked up to stare at the girl's fearful expression. 'She's really scared for me…' that same feeling welled up in him but once again disappeared before it could really mean anything. 'But I do wanna fight the old guy… I'll use my **comforting**.'

"Akane, it's ok. I'll be fine, so don't worry, ok? I'll be right back I'm sure this fight will be tons of fun!" he couldn't help the rise in his voice, he really was excited! His words did succeed in placating the worried cat-girl and she allowed Goku to hop in front of the turtle hermit and enter a low stance with his power pole at the ready.

 **[Battle Lust] has activated**

'Booya! Now this will be a good fight. Let me check his stats.'

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 29**

 **HP: 2,120/2,120**

 **KP: 2,368/2,368**

 **MP: 320/320**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 105 (+20%) = 126**

 **Vit: 88 (+20%) = 106**

 **Dex: 75 (+20%) = 90**

 **Int: 16**

 **Wis: 8**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 10**

 **Points to Spend: 5**

'Oh yeah totally forgot he got a level, I probably got some too. Anyway I think he can win now, fingers crossed.' Even Bulma was a little excited and her mood got even better when a small screen appeared in the space between Roshi and Goku.

 **Friendly Spar**

 **In a friendly spar neither fighter can die, but once they reach 1 HP they will faint. Abilities like Goku's [Zenkai Boost] will not proc after the fight.**

She was slightly disappointed the **Zenkai Boost** wouldn't work because Goku would get a ridiculous boost if he lost, but it was great knowing her future hubby wasn't going to kick the bucket against the old man. Seeing as they were both ready Bulma decided to start the match.

"Alright then, fight!"

Not wanting to wait Goku reared back the power pole and caused it to extend to just the right length so that it would hit the old pervert on the head. Roshi hadn't expected the pole to extend and unfortunately got hit right on the noggin. Unfortunately for him Goku had used **Crushing Blow**.

 **Crushing Blow**

 **1*126 + 1*106 + 1*90 = 322**

 **Critical Hit! = 1,288**

 **Headshot has caused the enemy to be stunned!**

Bulma was impressed, that single blow had almost one-shot the old man and he was stunned to boot. Only downside was that his sunglasses had broken, hopefully he wouldn't be too mad about that

Understanding he had a glorious opportunity Goku used **Jan Ken Scissors** to make sure his opponent was incapacitated. He aimed for the now exposed eyeballs.

 **Jan Ken Scissors**

 **5 + 126 = 131**

 **Heavy Hitter Perk Damage = 262**

 **Critical Hit! = 524**

 **Enemy has been blinded**

Still stunned Roshi screamed out on pain. 'How can this runt be so strong! Now I can't see or tell which way is up!' Enraged Roshi decided the only way to win was to go all out and use his **Full Power Mode**.

Seeing the old, blind, and stunned dude suddenly bulk up and grow about two feet, ripping his shirt in the process, worried Bulma. 'Aww shit is this his stat boosting thing? Lemme **observe** him…'

 **Name: Roshi Muten**

 **Title: Turtle Hermit**

 **Race: Immortal Human**

 **Job: Martial Arts Master**

 **Level: 75**

 **HP: 2,188/4,000**

 **KP: 3,180/4,180**

 **MP: 600/600**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 100 (*2) = 200**

 **Vit: 100 (*2) = 200**

 **Dex: 80 (*2) = 160**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 60**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 0 (+20) = 20**

 **Summary: Roshi Muten was born in 430 and turned 319 years old just a few months ago. He is a legendary martial artist who was trained in his youth by an equally legendary martial artist, for his time, named Mutaito. He, Mutaito, and his fellow pupil and rival Shen once battled the Great Demon King Piccolo and it was his master who sacrificed his life to seal Piccolo away. Roshi was enjoyed a long life of lechery and isolation outside of training Son Gohan and the Ox-King several decades ago. He also has an older sister who is a well-known witch and is still alive today.**

 **Strengths: Master Martial Artist (** he hits _really_ hard **), secret power boosting skill, Immortal (** able to be killed? **), 50% damage reduction**

 **Weaknesses: Lecherous Pervert, secret power boosting skill is very draining, stunned, blinded**

 **Drops: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

Bulma brow was heavily creased in worry. This was going to get dangerous for Goku, he might lose. "Goku! He has 50% damage reduction so use the hell out of Crushing Blow and for God's sake finish this quickly!"

Too preoccupied with trying to land a blow on the tiny runt Roshi couldn't wonder as to how the hot girl had known such things. Goku on the other hand decided to take full advantage of what he had learned and used Crushing Blow after Crushing Blow as thrusts with the Power Pole keeping himself at a very safe distance.

He hit Roshi's left knee, breaking it.

 **Crushing Blow**

 **1*126 + 1*106 + 1*90 = 322**

 **Heavy Hitter Perk Damage = 644**

 **Critical Hit! = 1,288**

 **50% Damage Reduction = 644**

To his jaw, breaking that too.

 **Crushing Blow**

 **1*126 + 1*106 + 1*90 = 322**

 **Heavy Hitter Perk = 644**

 **Critical Hit! = 1,288**

 **50% Damage Reduction = 644**

To his abdomen.

 **Crushing Blow**

 **1*126 + 1*106 + 1*90 = 322**

 **Heavy Hitter Damage = 644**

 **50% Damage Reduction = 322**

One last critical was all Goku needed to win and he knew just where to hit. The balls!

 **Crushing Blow**

 **1*126 + 1*106 + 1*90 = 322**

 **Heavy Hitter Perk Damage = 644**

 **Critical Hit! = 1,288**

 **50% Damage Reduction = 644**

The final blow stopped Roshi dead in his tracks, like a rusty robot that someone knocked over Roshi slowly fell face forward into the sand. All was silent for a moment as Roshi's form shrunk back down to that you would expect from a 319 year old man. Turtle could hardly believe his eyes as they darted back and forth between his old friend and the boy who carried him 200 km without knowing there could be a reward. Turtle had assumed he was a completely pure soul, but he had attacked Roshi with such an intense and unbridled bloodlust that he seemed like a completely different person. The way he systematically took down Roshi without getting hit even once was terrifying.

Bulma on the other hand broke the silence with a large whoop of joy, "Oh my gawd yessss Goku! You totally destroyed him and even took no damage to boot!"

She then went over to the prone man and kicked him a bit, "Come on you old fart, I know you're still alive, let me see if I have something to set your broken bones." Reaching into her inventory Bulma was relieved to find a good number of bandages, it wasn't a cast, but it was better than nothing. 'The man's immortal I'm sure he'll be fine with some rest…'

Gently flipping him over Bulma got to work, it took only a couple of minutes, but she eventually fully wrapped his left elbow, left knee, and head. He certainly looked a bit silly, but he would be ok.

Roshi came to just a little after Bulma finished wrapping his wounds. "O-O-Ok, you guys can keep the dragonball." After a bit of struggling he was back on his feet. He took a good, long, hard, look at the boy, no, monster that was able to so easily incapacitate and defeat him. Sure he made a grave error in getting hit by that strong blow to the head, but it would have been a tough fight anyway.

"My boy, if ya' ever want formal trainin' ya' come back 'ere and I'll teach ya' everything I know."

Bulma and Goku were ecstatic, Bulma because training with the old man would mean Goku would do a lot of damage on hand-to-hand combat if he could master a form, and Goku was just excited to train.

Simultaneously they said, "You got a deal old man!" Surprised they looked at each other and they both fell into giggling fits.

Shaking his head Roshi motioned to Turtle that it was time to go. "Ok kiddos, I gotta go and rest these old bones from the beating you gave me, before I go, what are your names?

"Goku Son."

"Bulma Briefs"

"A-Akane Arisawa."

Roshi blinked when he hear Goku's family name. 'Son huh? Probably a coincidence.' "Alright then, it was wonderful meetin' y'all, stay safe!" And with that he and Turtle were off.

"Wow," said Goku as he fell onto the sand and tried to make a sand angel, "That was an awesome fight! Gosh I hope we fight again, but next time I won't use my Power Pole, it'll be up close and personal!"

Bulma shook her head ruthfully; this kid would be the death of her. Then she remembered the levels.

"Hey Goku, I think we leveled up so let's check that out."

"Ok Bulma, **stats**."

"Goku! Akane is here!"

"So? Actually, Invite: Akane."

"Aaah!" was Akane's reaction to the appearance of a warm red popup screen. It read:

 **You have been invited to join Goku Son's party. So you accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

She was hesitant of course, but this, whatever it was, had to do with her savior. So before either Goku or Bulma could even explain the situation Akane hit 'Y'.

"Whoa." Suddenly the half-anthro could see names floating above the heads of her companions.

 **Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Lvl: 24 Bulma Briefs**

 **Mountain Man**

 **Lvl: 29 Goku Son**

Feeling the need to do damage control Bulma walked up to Akane who was still on the cloud. Her wide curious eyes were trained on the genius as she approached.

"Ok Akane, what you've just been invited to is a game of sorts. You see, Goku's life has turned into that of a RPG or role-playing game, hence the levels and titles you see floating above our heads. I guess Goku likes you enough to let you in on our little secret, but don't tell anyway else unless we give the ok, ok? That goes double for you mister!"

Goku cringed at the Bulma's harsh instruction, but he understood why what he did was wrong, still, he just knew inviting Akane was the right choice.

Akane on the other hand was ecstatic, now she has a super special secret she can share with her savior! She was so happy she could just explode!

Rolling her eyes at both of their reactions Bulma continued, "So me and Goku just leveled up, I don't know if you'll get any experience, but with luck you'll get something when we get the "quest complete" page. Why don't you just… hang out while me and Goku go over our level ups. Ok?"

Nodding enthusiastically Akane settled into the cloud to daydream about her beloved Savior.

"Alright Goku, what does your stat page say? And what about those other screens?"

"Oh, those are about my skills that leveled up. See?"

 **Congratulations! [Crushing Blow] has Leveled Up.**

 **Crushing Blow Lvl: 2**

 **The player strikes with maximum power!**

 **Easily causes critical strike**

 **High chance of stun**

 **Can be used unarmed or with blunt weapons**

 **High chance to break bones**

 **Headshots will cause stun (100% chance)**

 **Damage: 1.2*Str + 1.2*Vit + 1.2*Dex**

 **Bastardized Bo-Ken Lvl: 12**

 **Having used the power pole for so long Goku has created his own mish mash of Bo staff techniques. It's crude but effective.**

 **6% increase to Bo staff damage.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery Lvl: 7**

 **This skill measures the player's mastery with all blunt weapons i.e. poles, bats, hammers, etc.**

 **7% increase to damage dealt by blunt weapons.**

"That's pretty awesome Goku, let's see your stats now."

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 29**

 **HP: 1,760/1,760**

 **KP: 1,978/1,978**

 **MP: 320/320**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 105 +**

 **Vit: 88 +**

 **Dex: 75 +**

 **Int: 16 +**

 **Wis: 8 +**

 **Luk: 5 +**

 **Charm: 10 +**

 **Points to Spend: 5**

"Ok, no stat gains besides what you got when you ran here with two people on your back which sucks, but you honestly didn't have to do much in that fight. Whatever, why don't you put two into Wisdom, two into Vitality, and that last one into Intelligence. Sound good? Actually why don't you tell me why I told you to do that."

"Uhhh, to round off the stats into even tens and the last point was to make sure I'm just a bit smarter?"

Bulma was a bit surprised; clearly this Intelligence boosting was a working out. "Good job Goku, go ahead and allocate those points and we'll check mine out."

"Aright." A few clicks on the screen later and Goku hit the confirm button.

Seeing he was done Bulma said, " **Stats**."

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 24**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **KP: 494/494**

 **MP: 780/780**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 10 +**

 **Vit: 25 +**

 **Dex: 20 +**

 **Int: 39 +**

 **Wis: 35 +**

 **Luk: 9 +**

 **Charm: 16 +**

 **Points to Spend: 10**

Bulma thought as Goku checked out her stat page. 'Alrighty, wisdom has been paying in dividends, but if I want to put the hurt on people I need to get my intelligence up. Not to mention finding heal spells will be nice which might need my Vitality stat to be high… Let's see about this.'

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 24**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **KP: 494/494**

 **MP: 780/780**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: - 28**

 **Dex: 20**

 **Int: - 40**

 **Wis: - 40**

 **Luk: - 10**

 **Charm: 16**

 **Points to Spend: 0**

"Hey Bulma, what about upping Dexterity so you can dodge stuff better?"

Bulma's eyes widened, "You're so smart Goku!" she said with a smile. She then changed her stats allocation. "This looks good."

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 24**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **KP: 508/508**

 **MP: 780/780**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 25**

 **Dex: 25**

 **Int: 39**

 **Wis: 40**

 **Luk: 9**

 **Charm: 16**

Just after Bulma dismissed the screen, and all the others that were cluttering her and Goku's view a large screen popped up.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have completed the quest [To the Sea!]**

 **Objectives: Bring Turtle to the se. [Complete]**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat The Turtle Hermit in a spar [Complete]**

 **Rewards: 1,000 Exp**

 **Three Star Dragonball**

 **Skill Book**

 **All players who were present at the completion of the quest have attained 'Friendly' relationship status with both Turtle and Roshi.**

 **Bonus Rewards: Rare Skill Book**

 **150,000 Exp**

Bulma almost fainted; she would be receiving 210,000 experience points! 'That's like… just shy of eight levels for me! Even Goku will level up twice! Oh my God Wisdom is the best!'

The screen disappeared and before them lay a two books, one was rather plain looking, but the other had gold engraving upon its leather surface.

"Let's check out those skill books, maybe they will have something I can learn."

Picking up the plainer one Bulma got a popup.

 **Learn the Skill [Basic Medicine]?**

 **Basic Medicine Lvl: 1**

 **The player has gained the knowledge of medicine! This skill boosts the effectiveness of healing and poisoning skills and moves. This skill also gives the player basic knowledge of all anatomy.**

 **+1% to health gained when a healing skill or move is used**

 **+1% damage to any poisoning skill or move**

 **Slightly better chance to break bones**

 **[Y/N]**

Bulma could not have hit Y faster. 'This is great, everything is cake, mhm!' "Hey Goku what'd you get?"

"Eh, I got this skill, it's called **Cure Wounds**. Says I need twenty points in Intelligence and Wisdom as well as the skill **Basic Medicine** to learn it, so that's a no. Can you learn it?"

Bulma leapt to the air in joy. "Indeed I can Goku, indeed I can! Give it here, now I can heal you up if you ever get low on health when fighting."

Impressed Goku handed over the book.

 **Learn the Skill [Cure Wounds]?**

 **Requirements: 20 Int & Wis**

 **Knowledge of Basic Medicine**

 **Cure Wounds Lvl: 1**

 **The most basic skill required if one wishes to be a healer the player can now heal their friends!**

 **Health gained or given: Int+Wis+1**

 **Mana Cost: 50 per cast**

Life could not be better for Bulma. She now had something to do besides shoot people, and with Goku's suggestion to up her Dex to dodge more easily she'll do that even better! Hitting 'Y' once again the book dissolved in Bulma's hand just like the last one, and the shiny bits were absorbed inter her body as her mind was filled with knowledge. 'This whole instant learning thing is pretty awesome… and a bit weird, I can literally feel my knowledge increasing, something that wasn't there before suddenly existing… Whatever, I can do stuff now!'

As Bulma was basking in her own glory Goku went over to Akane who had been relaxing on Nimbus without a care in the world. Lifting his head up as high as it could go revealed Goku could not see much beyond Akane's dress. So he got under the cloud and poked through it until he felt flesh, then he prodded until he got a reaction.

Akane's eyebrow rose in alarm as she felt something small suddenly poke her butt. Sitting up quickly she looked around until she saw Goku stick his head out from below the cloud and wave at her.

"Heya Akane. Let's check out your character page." Seeing the girl tilt her head to the side in confusion, something that elicited in him the strong urge to pat her head, Goku realized the dark skinned girl had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, you don't know yet. Ok, say 'UI' out loud." he instructed.

Trusting Goku implicitly Akane did as she was told. "UI." she said, her voice flooding Goku's pre-pubescent body up to the brim with its sweetness.

"Eeep." she was still surprised by the appearance of the warm red screen.

"Okay, not scooch so we can sit like before and I'll help ya' through this."

A scooch, jump, and catch later and Goku was once again nestled comfortably in front of the redhead. He then read her character page while lightly spinning the model of her.

 **Name: Akane Arisawa**

 **Title: Sex Slave**

 **Race: Half-Anthropomorphic Cat**

 **Job: NA**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **KP: 70/70 (30/30)**

 **MP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 5 (-80%) = 1**

 **Vit: 5 (-80%) = 1**

 **Dex: 5 (-80%) = 1**

 **Int: 5 (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Wis: 5 (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Luk: 5 (-100%) = 0**

 **Charm: 25 (-80%) = 5**

 **Points to Spend: 85**

 **Active Quest: Hunt for the Dragonballs!**

 **Summary: Akane grew up an outcast in her hometown. Her parents were considered freaks for getting together and despite the beauty she developed as she grew the town treated her even worse. She had to be homeschooled and her family often went days without food since no one would employ her parents. Akane hoped one day to leave her hometown and bring her parents with her to a place they wouldn't be oppressed so badly. Unfortunately one day on the way home from the local park, where no one played with her, she was kidnapped by one of Kumodoshi's gang members and forced into sexual slavery. For the past three years all she has known, is rape, abuse, neglect, and the shaky solace of her fellow slaves. Since being saved by Goku she is much happier and wishes to help him however she can.**

 **Exp: 7,200/25,000**

Goku stopped reading when he got to how many stat points she had available. "Whoa Akane! You got so many levels! Let's add the points!"

Not hearing her be as enthusiastic as he was Goku looked up only to find tears streaming down her face. Confused and very worried Goku asked her what was wrong.

Akane rubbed her eyes and tried to calm down. Being reminded of her terrible past before and after getting kidnapped was hard, but Goku was there and she had to be strong in front of her savior.

"Nothing is wrong, but I wanna see my perks first Goku-kun." (Just… she's got the cutest anime ass voice ever, but it's a little deep given her size. Like almost seductive but not quite.) she said with big, still watery eyes.

Unable to deny such eyes Goku tapped her Perks tab.

 **Skills**

 **Bastardized Hand-to-Hand Combat Lvl: 2**

 **You can fight, barely. This skill arises from the time Akane would struggle against her rapists.**

 **+1% damage to physical blows**

 **Perks**

 **Resilient Body- Your body can really take a pounding**

 **Fast metabolism**

 **5% damage reduction**

 **Very difficult to get debuffs like [Malnourished] and you heal them easily**

 **+50% poison resistance**

 **Sharp Claws- Your nails are so sharp they're practically claws!**

 **75% chance for physical blows to cause bleed**

 **Your nails don't break easily and they grow back quickly**

 **Debuffs**

 **Broken Mind [Curable]- Long-term abuse and neglect has left your mind in tatters**

 **-50% to Int and Wis stats**

 **Int and Wis gains are very difficult**

 **Unable to learn from any Skill Books**

 **Sex Slave [Curable]- You are a sex slave, or you were one and you still can't shake it.**

 **+100% exp gains toward seduction skills**

 **-100% Luck**

 **NPCs and characters that know are very difficult to gain reputations with**

 **Extremely Malnourished [Curable]- You haven't been eating much for a long time**

 **-80% to physical stats**

 **Physical stat gains are extremely difficult**

 **-50% damage to all attacks**

 **Bones are easily broken**

 **+200% damage taken from DOT status effects**

 **Special Perks**

 **Cat Kin- You might not be a full anthro, but you still get most of the perks!**

 **Extremely easy Dex gains**

 **[Resilient Body] Perk**

 **Easy Charm gains**

 **+50% exp gains toward seduction related skills**

 **[Sharp Claws] Perk**

 **Night Vision**

 **Heightened Senses**

 **Small precognitive ability**

 **Invited Gamer- You might not be The Gamer but you are sure as hell getting the benefits. Your life is now a game and as such damage you receive won't be as obvious and you will rarely scar. Be warned, if your health reaches 0 you will die, there is no reset button.**

 **Passives**

 **NA**

Akane wanted to cry again, but she needed to be strong in front of her beloved.

"Well that's… interesting… At least we know you can get rid of your **Malnourished** debuff pretty easily and you can kind of will away the **sex slave** thing…"

Goku was _way_ out of his depth and he knew it, so he did the only thing that made sense. "Hey Bulma can you come over here please?"

It took a moment, but she was coming. Looking up at Akane again, Goku realized she could use some comforting. So he stood up, turned to face her, and buried her face in his chest with a hug while he muttered, "It's all going to be alright. I promise." His shirt was soaked in tears immediately.

Red screens practically exploded into existence a few feet away from Goku, easily more than twenty as he waited for Bulma to arrive.

Seeing the touching scene Bulma decided to speak softly. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

~GG~

 **AN: Sorry if this is a cliffhanger, the chapter was getting a bit long and I wanted it to end. So uhh, hope you guys liked it.**

 **The amount of exp Roshi gave just seemed right so I'm sorry if it annoys you guys. Oh also the fight in general. I wanted to show Goku's increased intelligence as well as his canonical fighting prowess in the sneaky opening move. I actually went in thinking Goku was going to get destroyed hence the Zenkai Boost cancelling, but he didn't. Also the bonus objective is beat Roshi specifically because impressing him or losing to him isn't enough for me.**

 **Uhh, I'm not sure what else to say besides I hope you guys like Akane. She'd just the ridiculously bodacious yet innocent one, at the moment. She will definitely evolve as the story progresses.**

 **Please, please, please! Drop a review asking me to clear up a sort of confusion. Tell me your opinions and predictions, as those are always fun to read.**

 **For those of you who enjoy my writing please check out my other two stories, like I said up top this story takes precedence.**


	7. Levels Galore!

**AN: I just want to say thank you to all the support you readers have shown me through this writing of this story. To be quite honest this story was never supposed to be written, it was an offhanded idea that I wrote as a challenge to any passing writers who saw my profile page and were interested. So the outstanding reception it has received is the reason it's being written with such fervor.**

 **I've been meaning to do this, but after this chapter is put up I'll be doing a heavy edit/review session with all of my stories and their chapters. I don't have any dedicated betas and my family refuses to have anything to do with my stories. SO just putting it out there for probably two weeks nothing will be updated for any of my stories. When I am finished I will obviously update all of the chapters, but more importantly, I'll be making an author's note chapter that explains any large changes that I may have done for those of you who don't want to slosh through seven chapters that will probably be mostly the same (I know I wouldn't).**

 **Also, super sorry for the late update, my summer has been hectic and I kind of sort of bought Tekken 7 and Injustice 2 so that's been eating up a lot of time. Family from PR now lives in my house for the summer so dealing with them is very time consuming. Not to mention I'm going on vacation and do a heavy revision so no updates for at least two weeks.**

 **Finally, this is a harem story and there will be OCs, though probably only one or two more at most after Asuka, if any readers HATE that then by all means read something else. But know I will always strive to write GOOD fiction that is interesting and compelling which includes the personalities of any OCs I may invent.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own nor make profit off of Dragonball or The Gamer.**

~GG~

Chapter 6 Summary: A lot of canon rehashing in the beginning which was basically Goku getting the extremely useful Flying Nimbus. Then the fight! That wasn't much of a fight, Goku surprisingly wiped the floor with the Turtle Hermit earning everyone a VERY healthy amount of experience. Then we learned more about Akane which was kind of sad (I hope).

~GG~

Chapter 7: Levels Galore!

At this point in time, the time being the end of the first day Goku had gotten his Gamer powers, Bulma was convinced she could never be surprised again. When she had heard Goku call her over and seen the adorably sad position he and Akane were in she had steeled herself for some really sad crap. She had anticipated correctly.

Akane had a painful history, one of sadness and cruelty from those around her that had started from the moment she was born. When Bulma made it over to them and asked her question, Akane had spilled her guts. Her speech was a bit tedious as she struggled with many words, which was an obvious sign of her severely lacking intelligence, but she got her message across. She was a fighter. Despite everything that had happened to her she never gave up or gave in, the small scars running up and down her skin were evidence of her struggles against Kumodoshi and his gang, she might have been their slave in body, but never in mind and soul.

After a good long cry between the girls, which left Goku alone and incredibly awkward, Bulma had decided it was time to turn in for the night and set up her hoi-poi house for them all to sleep in. After some arguing and an intense round of Janken it ended up that the girls would share the bed and Goku would be on the floor, again. Akane had tried to switch with him, but he adamantly refused, he could never ask her to be uncomfortable for his sake, it just didn't sit right with him. He went on to declare that applied to all of his friends, but Akane couldn't help but feel special. Soon after they were all tucked in, Akane making Bulma extremely uncomfortable by being the big spoon, everyone was asleep in seconds.

~GG~

"Yaaawwwwnnnn~~~~" Slowly opening her eyes Bulma took in her surroundings. She almost freaked out when she felt two skinny arms encircling her, but quickly remembered the sleeping arrangements.

Slowly inching out of the bed Bulma roughly kicked the usually energetic boy awake. "Hey Goku," she whispered, "Why don't you go out and get us some breakfast and get a lot, I want to make sure we cure Akane's **malnourished** debuff as quickly as possible." Bulma might not have been too keen on the idea of eating freshly caught wild animals, but she couldn't deny the usefulness of copious amounts of free food.

"Heehee, Ok Bulma, I'll be back in a sec'." and with that he was off to find the biggest, juiciest animal he could.

Shaking her head at the boy's sudden burst of energy at the mention of food Bulma decided to change into some traveling clothes. When she was done she found Akane waking up, it was then she realized a new problem, 'We still don't have clothes for her to wear. Dammit… hopefully there'll be a town on the way to the next dragonball… Until then she'll just have to go commando in my dress.' Shrugging the girl walked up to the dark skinned cat girl and waited for her to become full awake.

"Alright Akane, if I remember correctly you've got a whole bunch of stat points to allocate, so let's do that." Sitting next to her on the bed Bulma instructed her to bring up her stat page.

 **Name: Akane Arisawa**

 **Title: Sex Slave**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **KP: 70/70 (30/30)**

 **MP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 5 + (-80%) = 1**

 **Vit: 5 + (-80%) = 1**

 **Dex: 5 + (-80%) = 1**

 **Int: 5 + (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Wis: 5 + (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Luk: 5 + (-100%) = 0**

 **Charm: 25 + (-80%) = 5**

 **Points to Spend: 85**

"Alright, if I remember correctly you will easily gain Dexterity stats… once you're healthy again. Given your frailty I want to dump a bunch of points into Vitality, but you'll obviously be close range fighter like Goku so Strength will be important." Mumbling under her breath Bulma said a little more. "Not to mention you're even dumber than he is…"

Shaking her head of the unfair thoughts Bulma continued, "If I had to guess you will probably fill the assassin role in our team, especially if you get some acrobatic stuff naturally from your cat...ness. 85 is a lot of points let's see how this looks." Bulma hit a bunch of plusses, but didn't hit confirm.

 **Name: Akane Arisawa**

 **Title: Sex Slave**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **KP: 70/70 (30/30)**

 **MP: 100/100 (20/20)**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 15 (-80%) = 1**

 **Vit: 30 (-80%) = 1**

 **Dex: 15 (-80%) = 1**

 **Int: 20 (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Wis: 30 (-50%) = 2.5**

 **Luk: 5 (-100%) = 0**

 **Charm: 25 (-80%) = 5**

 **Points to Spend: 0**

'This will make sure she can level up despite her terrible debuffs, they're honestly worse than Goku's.' Bulma was about to ask Akane about what she thought about her choices before realizing there was no way Akane could have any helpful input on the matter. Shrugging her shoulders a bit Bulma hit confirm and watched the girl's stats change.

 **Name: Akane Arisawa**

 **Title: Sex Slave**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 600/600 (120/120)**

 **KP: 550/550 (140/140)**

 **MP: 400/400 (200/200)**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 15 (-80%) = 3**

 **Vit: 30 (-80%) = 6**

 **Dex: 15 (-80%) = 3**

 **Int: 20 (-50%) = 10**

 **Wis: 30 (-50%) = 15**

 **Luk: 5 (-100%) = 0**

 **Charm: 25 (-80%) = 5**

"It's not much Akane, but once you're all better, you'll be so darn strong."

"Hehe, thanks Bulma."

Bulma was putting up a strong front for the girl. Honestly she was painfully disappointed how little it felt like she had done. Eager to discover her own progress Bulma vanished the sad thoughts and summoned up her own stat page while Akane paid rapt attention.

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 31**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **KP: 522/522**

 **MP: 920/920**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 10 +**

 **Vit: 25 +**

 **Dex: 25 +**

 **Int: 46 +**

 **Wis: 40 +**

 **Luk: 9 +**

 **Charm: 16 +**

 **Points to Spend: 35**

Bulma would have whooped for joy if she hadn't known it would freak the hell out of her soft-spoken companion. 'This is absolutely spectacular, and if my earlier estimate was correct it wouldn't take me much to get to level 32. Now it's decision time. I've got the healing stuff which benefits greatly from high Intelligence and Wisdom which I also know feeds into being a witch soooooooooooo… Easy game, easy life' She was very happy with her decisions.

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 31**

 **HP: 600/600**

 **KP: 620/620**

 **MP: 1,000/1,000**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 30**

 **Dex: 26**

 **Int: 50**

 **Wis: 60**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Charm: 20**

"Now all that's left is Goku… and that's him right now!" Bulma had heard heavy stomps and assumed Goku had caught some large prey, so she went outside closely followed by a curious Akane only to blink in surprise at Goku's catch.

Held above his head was the entirety of a Paozusaurus carcass, only this one was quite peculiar. Instead of the typical earth tones a Paozusaurus would have, this one was a midnight black with intricate purple designs all over it's body and its horns were a gleaming gold.

"Hehe, I found this fella in a cave a little while away, I guess that **Mountain Man** perk is pretty sweet, oh my Luck also naturally doubled, must have delayed from when I beat the old man. The screen said my win was _extremely_ lucky."

Bulma could only laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, apparently that **Mountain Man** perk really could pull its weight.

"That's great Goku, I bet this is some sort of super rare magical Paozusaurus or something ridiculous like that. Why don't you chop it up and put everything into your inventory and keep only what you want to eat out."

With a nod of his head Goku happily set to work skinning and separating the dinosaur, all the while whistling a jaunty tune. Bulma on the other hand had no wish to see any of what he was doing and quickly darted inside. Akane happily watched her savior work.

~GG~

"I finished Bulma!"

"Ok let me **observe** the meat and see if it does anything special." and hoo-buddy did it.

 **Legendary Paozusaurus Meat**

 **The meat from a Paozusaurus is normally very tough and doesn't offer much besides protein nutrition wise. Legendary grade Paozusaurus meat on the other hand is one of the most beneficial meats a player can eat! Its effects only affect the eater the first time it is consumed, so amount matters. Besides that, it's extremely tasty if cooked even moderately well and is generally very healthy.**

 **1 oz: +1 to Str**

 **4 oz: +1 to Str and Vit**

 **8 oz: +2 to Str and Vit**

 **16 oz: +2 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **2 lbs: +4 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **5 lbs: +10 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **10 lbs: +20 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **20 lbs: +30 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **50 lbs: +50 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **100 lbs: +50 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **Move [Flame Breath] learned**

 **200 lbs: +100 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **Move [Flame Breath] learned**

 **500 lbs: +200 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **The negative effects of psychological debuffs are halved**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **Move [Flame Breath] learned**

 **1,000 lbs: +500 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All physiological debuffs are cured**

 **The negative effects of psychological debuffs are halved**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **Move [Flame Breath] learned**

 **1 ton: +1,000 to Str, Vit, and Charm**

 **All debuffs are cured**

 **Perk [Triple Lidded] earned**

 **Move [Flame Breath] learned**

 **Title/Perk [Monster Hunter] earned**

Bulma's voice no longer worked, she apparently had been lying to herself the night before and realized she could never truly know what to expect when Goku was around. That both scared and excited her.

Goku had also read the screen. "Aww yeah! I'm going to eat until I explode!"

Hearing his declaration Bulma shook her head. "Yes Goku, you are going to just eat and eat and eat and eat…" She trailed off as she realized that this was a perfect chance to cure Akane's **Malnourished** debuff. Turning to said girl Bulma hugged her.

"Oh Akane! We're going to cure you of that nasty Malnourished debuff ok?"

Akane was a bit confused when Bulma hugged her until she heard the words she said. She was filled with such a joy that she couldn't help the few tears that escaped her gentle purple eyes.

"That's great Bulma," she said quietly, "I can't wait."

~GG~

Akane's words set everything into motion it was only an hour later that an unspeakable amount of meat, a couple of pounds over 200, had been cooked to… mediocre standards. Most of the steaks were either undercooked or a bit overcooked, some of the meat had even been burnt badly, but even the worst steaks tasted fine.

Setting in to eat on the sand the ragtag group of dragonball hunters tucked into a magnificent feast.

After about an hour of struggling Bulma stopped at two pounds of legendary meat. She desperately wanted to eat more, but she knew she would barf if she tried. Looking over at her companions Bulma was simultaneously surprised and disgusted. Unlike the rabid hunger she had expected from the ex-slave Akane ate with a grace and speed one would expect from a ravenous queen. Goku on the other hand ate like it was his last day alive and meat was the only currency there was in heaven.

It was another hour before Akane stopped eating. She could have stopped at five pounds but she was genuinely hungry and ate an entire ten pounds! It was odd the sensation of growing a second eyelid but Akane just knew she was healthy once again. Looking over her now naked form she giggled in delight to find not only had her skin had become incredibly healthy looking and firm, but her muscles had grown taught and even most of her scars had vanished. The onlooking Bulma could only gape as Akane transformed from a voluptuous but dying twig to something even the hottest pinup models could only dream of, even her long, red tail seemed to glimmer in the midday sun! Seeing as Goku was still eating Bulma checked out her and Akane's new stats, after getting the knockout to put her dress back on.

 **Name: Bulma Briefs**

 **Title: Capsule Corp Heir**

 **Level: 31**

 **HP: 680/680**

 **KP: 700/700**

 **MP: 1,000/1,000**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 14**

 **Vit: 34**

 **Dex: 26**

 **Int: 50**

 **Wis: 60**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Charm: 24**

 **Name: Akane Arisawa**

 **Title: Sex Slave**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 1,000/1,000**

 **KP: 950/950 (900/900)**

 **MP: 400/400 (200/200)**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 35**

 **Vit: 50**

 **Dex: 15**

 **Int: 20 (-50%) = 10**

 **Wis: 30 (-50%) = 15**

 **Luk: 5 (-100%) = 0**

 **Charm: 45**

Sure Bulma was happy with her stat gains, but she couldn't help the ugly pit of jealousy that grew within her at seeing Akane's gains. The walking wet dream had gone from frail damsel to a tank-fighter hybrid that could probably seduce everything from here to the moon! 'I'm the smart one, I'm the smart one, I'm the smart one…' Bulma's mantra barely brought her out of her funk. 'Without me they'd be nowhere, remember that Bulma, besides you might not be as… pretty as her, but you're still faster than her! You are the brains of this operation! Maybe I could wish up something nice with the dragonballs… No!' She reminded herself of her goal. 'Future Sexy Goku, Future Sexy Goku, Future Sexy Goku, Future Sexy Goku.'

While Bulma had a small mental breakdown Akane felt the need to run, she had loved to do so as a young child and now the urge just gripped her. So she ran, she ran and ran until she couldn't and then she ran some more. Akane could _feel_ herself getting faster, 'Huh, this Gamer thing is pretty nice!' She finally returned to camp to find Goku finishing his final morsel of meat and to see an awe-inspiring screen pop up.

 **Good Job! You ate 200 lbs of meat!**

When Bulma had finally gotten over herself she found that Akane was missing. Not worried as the girl could clearly take care of herself now Bulma decided to be Goku's cheerleader. There wasn't much meat left but the poor boy seemed to be slowing down, but Bulma's cheers spurred him on. She had also been slightly surprised by the screen despite hoping Goku could eat the 200 plus pounds of meat he had left out.

"You did it Goku!" she yelled careful not to hug the boy in her excitement, the last thing she wanted was his barf all over her.

Goku smiled weakly in response, "Yeah I did." and promptly passed out.

Too excited to wait for him to awaken Bulma pulled up his stats.

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 33**

 **HP: 3,800/3,800**

 **KP: 4,044/4,044**

 **MP: 340/340**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 205 +**

 **Vit: 190 +**

 **Dex: 75 +**

 **Int: 17 +**

 **Wis: 10 +**

 **Luk: 10 +**

 **Charm: 110 +**

 **Points to Spend: 20**

Before deciding anything Bulma realized that Goku was technically the "hottest" one in the group. At the moment his comically distended belly belied his potentially gorgeous features, so Bulma went to look at his face to investigate.

He… was… gorgeous. Sure he didn't really look all that different, but it was clear he was good looking. To Bulma it felt as though she had an undeniably strong attraction to him, and that the whole world seemed to gravitate towards him. Akane had also come over and just stared awestruck by the sight of Goku's sleeping face. He was like an angel, soft and sweet, but also hot and sexy like a movie star.

It was with great difficulty that Bulma tore away from the glorious sight that was Goku and dumped half of his points equally into Wisdom and Intelligence.

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 33**

 **HP: 3,800/3,800**

 **KP: 4,044/4,044**

 **MP: 540/540**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 205**

 **Vit: 190**

 **Dex: 75**

 **Int: 27**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Charm: 110**

Bulma couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be Goku, so gloriously and unbelievable strong… and gorgeous. 'The entire thing almost feels unfair, how the hell can I ever attain that level of power? Ugh, shake it off girl, without you none of this would have happened!' She glanced over at the red head staring at her future husband's face. 'Fucking Akane and her sad ass backstory! I wanna hate you so bad… but you're too adorable. Not to mention her utility as an assassin or something.'

"Hey Akane, how do you feel?"

Bulma's words were like ice cold water upon Akane's head shocking her back to reality.

"Who?... uh… I feel super Bulma! Thanks for asking!" Her smile could outshine the sun.

"Huh, that's nice. Why did you disappear earlier anyway?"

"Oh, I was running."

"Why?"

"Just 'cuz."

"Oh… ok."

"Yeah and I feel super fast and stuff!"

Bulma groaned and allowed her head to fall into her chest, already Akane was improving and when she opened up the girl's tats she found exactly what she had expected and feared.

 **Name: Akane Arisawa**

 **Title: Closet Fangirl**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 1,000/1,000**

 **KP: 950/950 (900/900)**

 **MP: 400/400 (200/200)**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 35**

 **Vit: 50**

 **Dex: 35**

 **Int: 20 (-50%) = 10**

 **Wis: 30 (-50%) = 15**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Charm: 45**

She was too preoccupied with Akane's Dex increase to notice the title change and were Bulma a lesser woman she would have thrown a fit, cried, and stormed off, but she wasn't. She was Bulma goddam Briefs, smartest girl in the world… probably, and there was no way she was going to give up on improving herself when her companions seemed to progress by leaps and bounds. 'It's fine, my Intelligence naturally goes up for every level I earn and when this whole crazy adventure is over I'll just study like never before! Maybe find that witch sister of the Hermit.' Happy to have a course set Bulma wanted to get moving and the couple of minutes she had spent thinking had decreased Goku's stomach size to a more than manageable size. He actually had just awoken.

"Ugh… so fuuuuuuulllllll… don't ever let me do that again Bulmaaaaaaa." He punctuated his sentence with a loud belch.

"Geez whatever Goku, before you complain why don't you take a look at your stats?"

Searching eyes was all the response Bulma got before they opened wide open in obvious remembrance.

"Stats!" the mountain man screamed. "Awww that's awesome Bulma. Oooo, and look I get to pick two new perks!"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, let's check 'em out." Bulma said as she scooched over to the bloated saiyan.

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Vit stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Vitality related perks!**

 **Can't Keep Me Down! - You've got people to see and places to go, you ain't got time to be regenerating health!**

 **Doubles health regen including health received from healing over time spells**

 **Beefy Boy - You never know when you will walk into a nuclear warhead and blow it up, so you have to be prepared.**

 **Doubles health points gained**

 **Guardian - Sometimes you just need to weather the storms of life, and bullets, magic, arrows, and etc., for your friends.**

 **Gain Powered Passive [Guardian]**

 **Guardian Lvl: 1**

 **The player now receives a certain amount of damage that the members of their party takes. Don't worry, they'll love you for this.**

 **1% of damage taken by allies is transferred to the player**

"This is tough Bulma, should we do the stat sacrifice again and get **Beefy Boy** and **Guardian**? I think they go well together."

Goku's smart decision slightly surprised Bulma, but then she remembered he was technically smarter than she was when they met even if he doesn't have the information she does. Since the game is all that he really knows she can trust him to make his own decisions.

"That's really smart Goku, let's do that, but no sacrifice for the Charm perks ok?"

That's fine." A few presses on the warm red digital screen later Goku showed Bulma his new stats. "Look good?"

 **Name: Goku Son**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 33**

 **HP: 7,400/7,400**

 **KP: 3,944/3,944**

 **MP: 540/540**

 **Stats:**

 **Str: 200**

 **Vit: 185**

 **Dex: 75**

 **Int: 27**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Charm: 100**

"Yes it does Goku, now let's see the Charisma ones."

 **Congratulations!**

 **For bringing your Charm stat to 100 or more you have been given the opportunity to choose between a number of Charisma related perks!**

 **People Person - People just seem to gravitate towards you, the whole neighborhood wants to be at your parties, and the ladies just can't keep their hands off of you!**

 **All reputation gains are doubled and all reputation losses are halved**

 **Peace Not War - You really don't like fighting if you don't have to, why not convince your opponent of the same thing?**

 **Gain Move [Pacify]**

 **Pacify Lvl: 1**

 **5% chance of the enemy choosing not to fight you and cease any and all hostilities**

 **Charity Case - Merchants love you and practically give away their goods!**

 **All purchases are now 25% cheaper**

"Bah this is easy!" said the orphan boy, "We make so much money, right? And there's no way I'd ever pass up a fight. **People Person** it is."

Bulma didn't have to say a word, Goku's straightforward decision making was really good. Her only doubt was that legendary or higher rarity items were probably worth billions and trillions of zeni or more, but how often would they find them in a shop?

Debuff **Socially Inept** has been cured

"That's great Goku, but now I wanna see that move you got and that perk you and Akane got."

"Oh right! Skills!"

 **Combat Moves:**

 **Flame Breath Lvl: 1**

 **Much like the a dragon you can now spout mighty gouts of flame from your maw!**

 **Flame Length: 3 feet**

 **Burn Chance: 5%**

 **Damage: 20 per second**

 **Mana Cost: 100 per second**

"Huh… not all that great really… Maybe at high levels it'll be sweet?"

Bulma completely agreed with Goku's disappointment, "Yeah I guess, perhaps at high levels the mana cost would go down as well as the damage, burn chance, and length increasing. It would be good for a close quarters magic user, but I don't think you'll be a wizard any time soon Goku."

Then she noticed the surprisingly high level of Goku's **Comforting** ability.

 **Comforting (Passive) Lvl: 15**

 **This skill represents how well the player is able to comfort someone else. Can be used to bring another character out of the** **sad** **state or just make someone feel cared for in general. A successful comforting will tend to increase your reputation with the character you comforted. An unsuccessful comforting will tend to have no negative effect on your reputation with a character but holds the possibility of lowering it. At higher levels the player can even cure the depression ailment.**

 **Various ratios will apply but the most basic is the most relevant.**

 **20% chance to cheer up a very sad character.**

"Huh… must've happened when he was comforting Akane…" she muttered. "Anyway, let's see what that Double Lidded perk is all about."

Happy to comply Goku hit the Perks tab. It took a minute to find due to the clutter all of Goku's new perks, but they eventually found it. Apparently the pages were now ordered alphabetically.

 **Triple Lidded - You now have** **fully developed nictitating membranes, or a third eyelid for short. It is a useful evolutionary adaptations** **many animals, fish and reptiles in particular, have developed in order to protect their precious eyes.**

 **20% damage received from eye attacks**

 **50% less likely to get blinded**

 **Free goggles!**

 **-20% accuracy while eyelid is closed**

"That's pretty nice, good for you guys." Bulma said while looking at her companions. "Good to see that update brought some order to these menus too…"

"Yeah this is awesome. Hey Akane, let's try to close them."

"Oh, uh… ok Goku."

Bulma couldn't stop the giggles that came from watching to two not-quite-humans furiously blink and squint with all their mights in an effort to close their new eyelids. It was actually Goku who figured it out when he physically felt for the new eyelid and then imagined it closing. 'Gotta love that Intelligence.' After Goku showed it to Akane, Bulma giggled some more as they began tripping over themselves in an effort to navigate the beach with their eyelids closed.

"Man this is weird! It's like looking through murky water!"

"Mhm."

"Alright guys. You've had your fun, let's pack up and get moving, it'll be another four hours before the sun sets and the next dragonball is a long ways away."

Bulma was answered by some moans and groans from her faithful meat shield, and Akane seemed to be a bit torn in terms of what to do, until Goku eventually acquiesced and helped Bulma pack up. It was only half an hour later that the three man party was back on the road, Goku was running, Akane was on Nimbus, and Bulma was on her tricked out cycle as they faded into the distance.

THE END

~GG~

 **AN: I'm joking, though it is a sort of "the end." I made a mess of myself by not taking careful note of each character's individual progress which led to mistakes like forgetting Goku's heavy hitter perk. I also don't really like how I setup the user interface, it just seems a bit messy as I navigate it with the characters. So I'm sorry, but don't expect an update for a couple of days or even weeks as I heavily edit and revise this and my other stories.**

 **Very important!**

 **I will judge how different things are when I put out the revised chapters. Whether things have changed quite noticeably or not I'll be putting up an author's note chapter detailing the changes I've made for those of you who do not wish to re-read the entire thing.**

 **P.S. Hope you like Akane's title change. If it wasn't clear her run inspired her and gave her a sense of self greater than being a slave since the only reason she had the title was that she didn't really think of herself as anything else.**

 **P.P.S. I hope you guys and gals will absolutely love what I do with Oolong.**


End file.
